The Maiden
by chocolatechipp
Summary: An ancient legend. The most feared gang in Japan. An obsessed assasin. A simple girl. Kaoru is thrown into the life of a hostage when Kenshin discovers she has something he wants. But, when the time comes, will he really be willing to kill her for it? K
1. The Legend of The Maiden

Disclaimer: blahblahblahhhh, you know the drill. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters or probably this idea (someone else has probably used it already, I thought it seemed pretty common). And all that crap that really bores me (disclaimers really are a pain to right, aren't they? Grrrrrrr).   

_You always were different._

_Laughed while I cried,_

_Sang while I lied,_

_Lived while I died. _

_You always were different. _ 

Himura Kenshin was standing in a cold, abandoned warehouse, wearing his usual uniform. The informant was late, which was unusual. He said he was bringing information that might interest the Battousai, which wasn't so unusual. Many people came to him, hoping to please him with useless tidbits of information heard on the grapevine about some petty jewel or another. Kenshin had to find interesting work that challenged him and his gang, Sin, which was a difficult task indeed. Sin had grown stronger and the prey easier. Instead of decent fights with a lot of bloodshed and a good prize at the end of the game, there was a lot of fake stories to be told and cheap silver to be sold. Kenshin was tired of the many informants rushing to talk to him in return for a token or, maybe, a place in Sin. But there was something about this one. He seemed so casual, so smug to talk about it. So confident about the information, so sure his prize would be great. Kenshin had to meet with this one, face to face.

Now, the informant was late. Kenshin hated waiting, and chances for this man were growing slimmer by every second that ticked off the clock. Kenshin's glare grew steelier, and his patience deteriorated. Would this man even show up? If not, Kenshin would have to waste time finding and killing him, a task he didn't feel like completing. 

But then, whaddya know, the door burst open and in walked a small, thin, weasel of a man. He seemed rather calm for being late for a meeting with the Battousai. The man just waltzed right in and leaned up against a wall, taking a long drag on a cigarette. Kenshin was almost mad. This man had the nerve to be late, now he was just standing there…smoking? The feared Battousai felt his hand drift to the shaft of his sword as he let the feelings of anger grow deeper…and deeper…and deeper…

"My patience is short. What do you want?" Kenshin finally succumbed to curiosity. When he had first heard the news of the informant, Aoshi offered to go instead. Even Sano tried to convince Kenshin not to go himself. But there was something about this man's attitude that made Kenshin think he might actually have something interesting to say. Something that might actually be worth his time, something that he wanted to hear with his own ears. 

"Simply to inform you," the man snickered in an oily voice. He couldn't see the Battousai in this terrible light, but he could faintly make out that famous red hair pulled back into a high, messy ponytail…and those glittering amber eyes. 

"Let me start with this. Have you ever heard the story of _The Maiden_, Battousai? It is a well-known fable amongst thieves. In fact, I find it's story quite popular and believe you yourself have heard it many times before." The weasel looked up, his eyes darting devilishly. 

Kenshin's breath slowed until he was holding it. Did…did this man have information on _The Maiden_? If so this meeting was more than worthwhile. It was mandatory. He leaned forward, an obvious sign to encourage the oily man to continue with his story. 

"I'll refresh your memory. There once was a girl born, with long raven hair and a different heart then all of the other young girls. A weak heart, at first. Then, on the night of her first birthday, her parents were murdered. At once, bathed in the blood of her purely kind parents, the girl's heart grew stronger then anyone's heart in the entire world. Strong enough, in fact, to light the girl with a strange, powerful aura, located somewhere in her body but where exactly, no one knows. The aura gave the girl one power of light to protect herself. She needed this protection because, of course, she was doomed to have men fight for her aura, which is said to be beautiful, exceptional, with no equal. Priceless in its worth. Men have given their lives for the finding of this…aura. Men have gone mad looking for it. And yet, it still has not been found. And _The Maiden_ was never located, or proved to have ever existed in the first place." The weasel bowed gallantly, snickering under his breath. 

"I know the story," Kenshin said through clenched teeth. "But it is only a myth." 

"It **_was _**only a myth," the man corrected, making Kenshin steam. "Until now. Battousai, leader of Sin, I have proof that _The Maiden _exists." 

Kenshin couldn't believe his luck. Throughout all his life, ever since he first heard the compelling tale, he had been searching for _The Maiden_. True, his search had deteriorated slightly when he became more involved with Sin; when he was tired of endless searching with no prevail. But Kenshin ordered himself not to show emotion. How could he have searched for years and not find a thing and this slimy man finds it instantly? It seemed almost too good to be true. 

"My network, as you may know, are quite compelled by the Internet. No, obsessed is a better word. We spend most of our hours reading through endless files of urban legends to find a connection to the real world. We talk to reliable sources, search through sights of assassins, that sort of thing. This was when we worked out the logic behind _The Maiden_. It's quite simple, really. If you take-"

"Don't bore me with irrelevant details. Get to the point." Kenshin let his blade catch a bit of moonlight, and the slimy man didn't miss the glinting steel. 

"Right," the weasel laughed nervously. "Of course. No irrelevant details. Well, basically we figured out that _The Maiden _exists in our time period. We have even figured out the name of this mysterious woman-like-no-other-women." The weasel bowed again. "Thanks to my genius." Kenshin stared at the man, doubtful. The Internet? Reliable sources? Exists in their time period? Kenshin's stare turned cold, angry. 

"You must have spent hours planning that. You know that I must find a difficult task for Sin, and you cam up with one that you guessed might interest me. That babbling about urban legends was simply spewed to mislead me." Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his sword. "I do not like being tricked, weasel." 

The informant knew his life was on the line here. He had to prove his information true or get that sword through his chest. 

"No, I swear its true! _The Maiden_'s name is-"

~*******~

Kamiya Kaoru was exhausted. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night and had spent the day running errands, buying groceries, paying bills. She sighed, and rubbed her head, just getting up from a nap. There was never enough money, was there? Even as a little kid Kaoru had to fend for herself, being an orphan. It was the same now, except now she had the bills to worry about. 

Kaoru also always had trouble finding jobs. It seemed every place she went to turned her down, probably because she was "weird". Finally, Kaoru managed to get a job at Mokubunji, a popular restaurant. But that was only because of her looks, her body. It was a well-known fact that Mokubunji catered to young men, and that all their waitresses were good looking and, well, "adequate". Kaoru wasn't proud of working there and hated the tiny outfits they had to wear, but hey, work is work. She reached down to stroke her tabby cat, Ritz, who barely noticed her touch. 

Kaoru glanced at a worn out digital clock near her pile of blankets on the floor. Time to get ready. Undressing quickly, Kaoru pulled the short blue dress, outlined in red, over her head. It ended right below her bottom and had two slits going up the side of her thigh. The top of the dress was off the shoulders with a very low neckline. Finishing the look by pulling her hair back and letting two pieces fall forwards, Kaoru tied her hair with the mandatory long, thing red ribbon. Looking in the mirror, Kaoru looked more like a hooker than a waitress. When asked why she had to wear so…little, her boss always replied with the same "Sex sells".  If Kaoru could have worked for any other place, she would have. But a job is a job is a job, and Kaoru was thankful to at least have one. 

Kaoru sighed and looked at the clock again. 

"FIVE O SEVEN?!?!?!" Kaoru practically screamed, running out the door and putting on a light jacket at the same time. 

"I'm sorry Ritz, I'll be home after my shift and feed you!"  Her shift started at five and it took ten minutes to get there walking! She practically flew down the

steps of her apartment and ran like a mad woman down the city sidewalks, trash blowing away as she zoomed past. 

She had no idea someone was watching her. 

"Hello and welcome to Mokubunji. I'm Kaoru and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" Kaoru said the same thing to every table, keeping that fake cheesy grin on her face and that chipper sound in her voice. Mokubunji was filled with young University and highschool students, and TONS of boys. Nowhere in the restaurant could Kaoru see s single child or "mature" adult. Kaoru sighed as she heaved a huge tray and balanced it on her shoulder. No matter what anyone said, waiting tabling tables was hard. Two full-to-the-brim trays balanced in each hand and avoiding wandering fingers (men didn't miss a chance to try and grope her) took a lot of concentration. Kaoru was proud to say she was pretty good in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style fighting, a form of defense focusing on life. She remembered practicing for hours on the city streets, beating up the boys who called her a "city bum". Who knew that hours of practice would result in the perfect waiting career? Not exactly where Kaoru had hoped to be at her age, but who could complain? It kept her in shape. 

"I was wondering, miss…" a college boy grabbed her arm as she was passing by and grinned stupidly. "…How much would it cost to order you?" 

Kaoru almost gagged. She must have heard that pickup line ten _thousand _times a day. Men never were creative and thought of something intelligent to say. What happened to conversation? Catching her attention by knowledge? Instead Kaoru was bombarded by cheesy pickup lines offered by horny boys with nothing better to do. She was _sick _of it all. But despite the obvious dislike of him, Kaoru brightened up her smile like he had just said a really funny joke. 

"Way too much for you to afford, sir. Anyway, I'm not on the menu."

Kaoru quickly made her way as far from that table as she could, blushing madly. As familiar as she was with the drunken teenage boys of Mokubunji, she would never get completely used to it. Being a shy girl by nature Kaoru was still slightly shell-shocked when men flirted with her. She quietly pulled Kagura, another waitress she was slightly friendly with, and asked her to cover that table for her.

The night wore on, and after hours after hours of "Can I have another beer, please?" and "Let's see the dessert menu", Kaoru was finally done. She quickly collected her tips and her paycheck, changed into a pair of cut-off shorts and a worn tee, and was out the door. 

The cold midnight air pricked her skin as Kaoru briskly slipped her jacket on and made her way home. Her mind wasn't on the unusually quietness of the city, or the fact that ahead there was a dark figure in front of a suspicious alleyway; things she should and would have noticed. No, Kaoru was thinking of the money in her pocket and the things she would have to spend it on. Kaoru was thinking about poor Ritz, who was probably lonely and hungry and scratching her door like a mad-man (an annoying habit Ritz had developed whenever he wanted something). Sighing guiltily, Kaoru picked up her pace and felt the frigid air against her bare legs. Her thoughts slowly drifted to things she shouldn't have thought about. Her life. What was she going to do with it? She didn't want to spend the rest of her time on this planet working in a molesting restaurant, barely being able to scrape by, coming home to an empty house and a lonely cat. Of course, her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she was punched in the stomach. Kaoru felt the pain sharply in her lower abdomen and tasted the blood in her mouth. What? What was happening? She looked up weakly at the spiky haired figure looming above her. 

            "What…what just happened?" she managed to murmur, her head feeling oddly light. The figure laughed, obviously male. He bent down, making Kaoru feel foolish and childlike. 

            "What just happened, missy, was that you got you ass kicked." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I don't usually like to beat up the girly type, but boss's orders, and unfortunately for you I'm a loyal kinda guy. So, now that we have the whole authority thing settled, I suggest that you-" The man was interrupted as Kaoru's feet hit his shins, knocking him over. 

            "Asshole," Kaoru muttered, not registering the fact that this was fairly serious. She realized when a hand hit the back of her neck, her pressure point, and blackness started to lace her vision that she was in trouble. Real trouble. 

            "Who in the gods' name are you?" Kaoru shouted, her knees starting to crumple underneath her. The man grinned widely, hoping that she would ask that question so he could show off a little bit. 

            "The name is Sanosuke. But you, my dear, may call me Sano. And don't you forget it." 

            _I won't, _Kaoru promised herself as she drifted into unconsciousness. No one even noticed as she was dragged away. 

*************************************** 

            Misao looked at the girl, checking her out. She didn't look special. What could the boss want with 'er? Black hair pulled up into an untidy ponytail, regular clothes, with a white sort of face. The female ninja bent down, as to look closer. Personally, Misao didn't have a clue why the Battousai was wasting his time with this whole _Maiden_ junk. Abducting a girl off of the streets wasn't her style, also. That's why she had asked if Sano could go instead of her. Kenshin had understood, of course, Misao had learned a sort of honor while working with the Oniwabanshuu group. Not nearly as important as the honor of Aoshi-sama. At his name Misao felt a ditzy smile take over. He was there when she was with the Oniwabanshuu, but had left halfway through her stay. When she was accepted into Sin, he had showed her the ropes. And that cold stare…oh, one look into those steely black eyes and she was his forever!!!!! Aoshi-sama really knew the ways of melting a girl's heart. If only she knew a way to melt his…

            "Misao, are you done inspecting the girl? We should move her somewhere safer, where she can't get out…I heard she gave Sano some good bruises." Aoshi entered the metal room, adding an icy feeling to the already chilly area. Misao's heart fluttered. 

            "Oh yeah, of course I am. Did we get any orders yet?" she asked, trying to remain calm. 

            "No, I am acting out of reason. If this woman can fight then we should move her to a place where she cannot retaliate." Aoshi picked up _The Maiden _bridal style, and Misao got up from kneeling on the ground. The boss would probably want to see everyone anyway. At least, she hoped he would. Maybe he could clear a few things up. LIKE WHY THE HELL THEY WERE DOING ALL THIS!!!!!

            "Don't get impatient, Misao. Kenshin will reveal his reasons for all of this in the end." Misao stared up in wonder, hoping to catch Aoshi-sama's eye, but he had already moved on and was a few steps ahead of her. Misao scurried to catch up and skipped away, chatting partly to herself and partly to him, hoping he would give her some feedback. 

            "She's ugly," a young voice shouted from behind a couple of boxes. 

            "Have you even seen her legs yet, kid? She's got these really sexy legs." Perverted thoughts filled Sano's head. Yahiko turned away in disgust. 

            "I did see her, rooster. She's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Yahiko mumbled loudly enough to be heard. Sano looked up at the boy mischievously, his eyes glittering dangerously. 

            "You're still stuck on Tsubame, aren't you, kid? You little ladies man, you! I never knew you were such a playa," Sano laughed heartily at his own joke until Yahiko hit him over the head. 

            "Asshole," Yahiko groaned, the second time that night someone had called Sano that name. And you know what? It fit him well. 


	2. Many Shades of Gray

Disclaimer: ok…we already get the picture that I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, ok? Like I could draw that well. Plus, if I owned it would I seriously be writing a fan fiction for it? No. But I keep faithfully writing this dumb disclaimer because I am completely and utterly BROKE. Translation: I HAVE NO MONEY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

Thank you. 

Anyway, Last time I opened up, wrote the story, and didn't even say hello to you guys or anything. So here goes nothing: Hello, you may all know me as chocolatechipp, but I shall refer to myself as Nessie (for reasons I don't feel comfortable explaining at the moment). Currently at the moment I have red hair and gray eyes (I dye my hair).  Even though this is a serious story and I should probably be acting seeerrrrrrrriiiiiooooouuuuusssssss, I'm very HYPERACTIVE!!!!!!! Just to warn you. 

Also I was a little disappointed by the reviews, people. I only got two!!!!!!!! I mean, come one. I could use a little encouragement (aka REVIEWSSS!!!!). I would like to thank my very first reviewer **Brittanie Love** (I love you!!! Get it?). For being so nice and reviewish, I will give you a thank you bag of cookies. Yeahhhhh!!! Cookies!!!!! If I get tons of reviews then I'll update faster (no dah). Won't I? Use yer noggins, people. Sorry to those few reviewers who actually REVIEW!!!!! ( I feel so unloved…)

Ok, so onnnnn with a la story!!! (how do you say story in French???)

I wake up and I'm freezing 

_I wake up, yet I'm burning_

_I wake up but I'm dreaming_

_I wake up and I'm crying…_

            Sano. Sano_suke_. That was his name. 

            The stupid bastard that punched her in the stomach. Even asleep Kaoru couldn't forget his name. And when she had just woken up, the name echoed through her head like her old alarm clock. Sano. Sano, Sano, Sano, Sano. She felt her hands turn into fists. That _bastard!_ Just the sound of his name made her want to knock someone out. Kaoru lifted her head and immediately regretted it. It throbbed and pulsed like a heartbeat, and her eyes could barely focus. Her stomach heaved but since she hadn't eaten since before her shift (which was God knows how long ago) it just resulted in a painful punching feeling in her lower abdomen. Kaoru blinked a few times to focus her sight, wanting to know where she was. Apparently it was a regular apartment, although it seemed to be decorated in many shades of gray. Struggling against her better instinct, Kaoru sat up to get a better look. A small kitchenette, a couch, a small table for eating, and two other rooms; probably a bedroom and bathroom. A bubble of hope formed as she noticed the door. 

            "Please be unlocked," Kaoru pleaded silently as she slowly stood up and limped over. Grasping the cold metal doorknob Kaoru twisted, turned, pulled, and wrenched in vain. It remained locked, and she didn't exactly have a diploma in pick pocketing. 

            "Damn door," Kaoru cursed, kicking it and immediately feeling the pain in her toe. Was everything against her now? Was she going to have to fight stupid destiny? Kaoru could hardly fight the headache threatening to take over her sanity, let alone fate itself. But still she refused to give in to the fact that she was in serious trouble. She could still get out of this, right? Besides, tomorrow her taxes were due!!!!! Kaoru let this feeling of urgency power her as she kicked at the door once more, this time giving it a small, but noticeable, dent. 

            With her obvious surprise, the door opened. But the _wrong way_!!!!! Kaoru was practically knocked over as someone with bright red hair opened the door calmly. Suddenly, she found herself staring into amber eyes. 

            "You know, I would appreciate it if you would not wreck the door." His voice was so calm…so cool… 

            "Who are you, then?" Kaoru practically groaned. These weirdoes kept showing up in the worst moments. She was actually getting somewhere, too. 

            "No one of consequence. Actually, a more appropriate question would be to ask of your identity. Are you _The Maiden_, as I have been informed?"  Kaoru practically barfed at those loooonnnnnnggggg, sophisticated words. 

            "What kind of crap are you spewing now? Do you think you could use the English language?" Kaoru shouted, then cursed at him under her breath. "And do you think you could please clear up the whole kidnapping thing? I'm a waitress, man. I think you have me confused for someone else." Kaoru brightened up. "Hey, do I look like someone famous?" 

            "What's with the whole 'kidnapping thing'?" Kenshin stared at her like she was an idiot. "You can't possibly be surprised. Do you really think you could suppress your power for long?" Now it was Kaoru's turn to stare at him like he was a moron. 

            "Are you crazy? Power? Me? I've spent half my life working and the other half sleeping. Believe me, if I had a power then I certainly would know about it." Kenshin thought for a moment, then smiled coldly. 

            "You haven't realized your power yet. While that is amusing, it does present a delay for me. Until _The Maiden _realizes her own power she cannot omit the aura. Which means, obviously, I'll have to wait until you wake up until I can steal it from you." Kaoru rolled her eyes. More maiden garbage. 

            "Look, if I did have a power I would not let you take it, ok? So now that you realize that I am NOT this 'maiden' person or whatever you just said, will you please just let me go?" Kaoru thought this was a significant point, but the creepy redhead just laughed. 

            "Sano was right. You are cute." Kenshin turned and left, locking the door behind him. Kaoru sank to her knees, not knowing whether to be upset that she was still kidnapped, that the rooster head had called her cute, or that she was still locked in. So she just cried about all three. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*flashback*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

            Little Kamiya Kaoru was only three years of age at the time of the storm. It was pouring outside, fat drops hitting the windowpane. Kaoru had her nose pressed against the glass door and watched as lightning turned night into day. But every time the thunder crashed Kaoru would fly back into her mother's arms while her daddy laughed and laughed…

            "Kaoru honey, it's only a thunder storm," he would tell her with a smile. Kaoru would grin back, but as soon as that thunder started up again…

            "Dear, you should head up to bed. It's getting late, you know, and you have a big day tomorrow," her mother warned. Kaoru cried a bit but after a bit of persuading from her parents she nodded diligently. Tomorrow was the neighborhood block party, and everyone would be there to comment on how cute Kaoru was and how much she had grown. There would also be hotdogs and fireworks. Kaoru could eat all the hotdogs in the world, and she loved fireworks. 

            A loud banging on the roof woke Kaoru in the middle of the night. It was still pouring. Why would any animal rest on their roof? Kaoru thumped her hand against her crib (she still refused to grow out of it), a cue for her mom to come into her room and check on her. Sure enough, her mother was beside her, cooing and rubbing. 

            "What is it baby? The thunder again?" She kissed her daughter on the forehead and smoothed her soft hair. Kaoru shook her head violently and was still as the banging on the roof started up again. Her mother listened for a moment, thought for a bit, then laughed. 

            "That's all, sweetie? Probably just a bird making a crash landing on our roof, or someone else's shutters. But if it really upsets you, would you like me and daddy to have a look for you?" Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes as her mother picked her up out of the crib and placed her on the ground. She toddled after her parents and watched them get on their raincoats and head outside, just to ease their frightened daughter…

*********************************************

            Megumi sighed dreamily as she saw Kenshin walk out of "that girl's room", and kept her eye on him as he walked down the hall of their headquarters. He was the perfect man…strong, able to protect her, powerful, and soooooo handsome. He was a dream, and here she was in the perfect opportunity to seduce him. He was in the palm of her hand, and all she had to do was pull some strings. When she first tried for the job of Sin's healer, she had talked to Aoshi (who was too tall for her liking). Then, in her second meeting, she was interviewed by Sanosuke (they talked, got into a fight, she called him rooster head and he called her vixen. It was a good day). Only in her third meeting was she allowed to meet with the legendary Battousai. It took her a few times seeing him fight to get her interested, but once she saw his influence on people, the power he held in his hand…oh, that was a major turn on. 

            "Oh, Ken-san," Megumi called innocently, walking quickly over and moving her hips a bit more than usual. "Is the new shipment of Ribbon Weed in yet? I just can't seem to work without it." She pouted a bit, sticking out her lips and batting her eyes. Any man would melt right there. But Himura Kenshin was not any man. 

            "Go ask Yahiko. He's in charge of that sort of thing." Her leader hardly glanced at her before turning and walking swiftly away; probably to talk to Sano or Aoshi-sama. Megumi almost died. Yahiko? YAHIKO????? The stupid boy was only put on shipment duty for the day because he had talked back to the Battousai (something about letting Sano do the kidnapping instead of him). Yahiko was just a stupid boy; and without having a mature man to woo then she just couldn't have any fun. Plus, its not like she really needed the Ribbon Weed anyway. 

**********************************************

            The screaming…the blood…

            Little Kamiya Kaoru just stared at the scene. Her parents were lying in the rain, their blood flowing away with the cold storm water. What had just happened? One minute her parents were looking up at the roof, the next thing she knew there was blood everywhere. Kaoru took a step closer to their lifeless bodies. They scared her so much…how their eyes were open, like they could see through her. Like they could see everything…but their mouths were still screaming. Their faces were still twisted with the pain and the fear. But Kaoru couldn't hear them anymore. She couldn't hear anything anymore. 

            The tears came. The little three-year-old bawled like the baby she really was. She knelt down, not caring about the blood getting all over her nightgown and her arms. And she certainly didn't care about the rain drenching her through and through, chilling her bones but not really feeling it. Because Kaoru was numb. From the cold and the pain. Yet she still cried. 

            She didn't notice her skin turning a pure, holy white; or the glowing shine emitting from her body. Her eyes faded from the normal black to a deep, fiery red, a crimson red, the color of the blood shed that night. Her _Maiden_ self was awakening, bathed in the blood of her parents. Like the prophecy had foretold: 

            _Once bathed in the blood of the loved ones she knew_

_            Once her body has turned of white, light and true,_

_            Once she cries with a fear yet sheds no grieving tear,_

_            Once she gives it her all yet the numbing still leers, _

_            Only then shall The Maiden awaken from slumber,_

_            With red eyes and aura that kills all the number,_

_            That pure, priceless aura that men shall die for,_

_            That eerie young presence men will go mad for,_

_            Only then shall The Maiden be for to be,_

_            Only then shall The Maiden exist to be free. _

            But it was not time yet. Although the whole procedure had taken place; although the red dripped from her skin like the rain in the sky; although her eyes were the color that kills; and although the aura was beginning to shine through; _The Maiden_ (though anxious to get out and exist to be free) knew that it was not fair to take the small body of the girl when she had only experienced life for three years. So _The Maiden_ went back to sleep, and with her slumber she took Kaoru's memory of the entire incident. It was better this way. And when Little Kamiya Kaoru awoke, she was in the middle of an alleyway, cold, wet, covered in blood, and not knowing a thing about her. Her age, her family, where she was, nothing. Only one memory remained inside her mind. The only thing she remembered from her past life, a kind token from _The Maiden_. 

            My name is Kamiya Kaoru. 

*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*##*

            Kaoru was slumped against "her" kitchen counter. Yeah right. Some kitchen. There wasn't even any food, and Kaoru was STARVING. She had always had a rather large appetite (which was a curse, seeing as she was always lacking money), and going twenty-four hours without food was not her style. Plus, she felt her spirit breaking. At the beginning of this whole process, she was hopeful to get out. She had even tried picking the door lock with her fingernail (finger was now sore), and failed miserably. It seemed like she was stuck, and that creepy redhead wasn't making anything easier. Especially the fact that he was extremely hot. 

            "No, Kaoru! Bad thoughts! BAD thoughts," Kaoru cursed herself. Thinking her kidnapper was cute was probably a basic no-no. She didn't want to be worried about flirting when he came in to kill her. She sighed. The whole thing was hopeless. She would be dead in a matter of minutes if they didn't feed her in the next ten seconds. Kaoru brought her head to the edge of the sharp counter corner and promised herself she would whack her head against it if food didn't come soon. She counted mentally in her head. 

            _Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four-_

            "Thought you might be hungry," the cold voice echoed through the empty apartment. Kaoru quickly snapped to attention (she didn't want to look like she was losing it in front of Mr. I'm-so-creepy) and narrowed her eyes. 

            "I am not," she growled indignantly, but her loud stomach gurgling gave her away. He set the tray down in front of her, and for a moment Kaoru saw his expression. He was obviously amused. Bastard. 

            She eyed her dinner. Impressive. She hadn't eaten so well since the company luncheon! Three plates nearly piled with food. The rice balls caught her fancy first. She never could make them at home. They always turned out so…chalky. No wonder she was a waitress and NOT a cook. Kaoru tried to take it slowly, but after a few tastes of the delicious dinner (lunch? Breakfast? What time was it anyway?) she was sold, and all of it disappeared. She sighed and leaned back, letting it all digest. Damn, there was that amused look again. When would she learn to stop being so laughable? Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. They should have fed her or something. 

            "So are you still going to be all secretive about why you kidnapped me?" Kaoru asked him, growing tired. She stifled a yawn. 

            "Well, lets just say that you have something I want. Only you don't realize you have it, and I have to keep you here until you find it." 

            "You don't _have_ to keep me here. Your just a selfish pig who thinks he'll take advantage of a girl," Kaoru huffed. "Even if I did find it I wouldn't tell you, would I? Duh." Kenshin sighed. 

            "You don't have to be difficult. But anyway, you don't really have a choice. Soujiro is monitoring your heart patterns. If he spots anything abnormal, we'll know. Also, what I want you can't hid that easily." 

            "My heart? Its in my _heart?_" Kaoru cried, placing her hand instinctively over her chest. She felt her heart beating steadily in her chest. If they could monitor her heart with weird machines, she could very well monitor it with her fingers. If she felt anything strange, she would hide herself right away (where, she didn't know. Details didn't quite matter at the moment). 

            "I'll never let you get…well, whatever it is you want. You'll have to get through me first." Kaoru puffed out her chest, feeling important. Kenshin almost laughed. 

            "Somehow I doubt that will difficult." Kenshin's voice cut through Kaoru like a knife through hot butter. She wanted to rip that loser's little red head off. She would be so goddamn difficult he would be begging her to go. She smiled sweetly. 

            "Oh, don't worry. It will." 

A/n: Hey guys!!!! Chapter two is now officially DONE!!!!! Sorry for all of the excessive cursing. When I decided to write this whole thing I didn't think I would curse that much. But here I am, making my story worth of its PG-13 rating!!!!! Oh well. If ya can't handle the heat, brotha, get out of the sauna (what that means I have no clue). Anyway, you know what I'm gonna ask of you all. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME PEOPLE!!! I need the encouragement. Plus, you don't know how happy it makes me when I see those reviews (and I only got two. Imagine me with five, or seven…). I feel like jumping through a wall (which isn't necessarily a good thing). Plus, if you review, then I'll give you a virtual smooch!!!! SMOOOOOCH!!!!!! 

There, don't you feel special? 

Well, I hafta leave you all to finish writing my paper which is due TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Oh, don't cry. I'll be back soon. 

Tootles all!!!!! ~~~Nessie


	3. The Truth Isn't Always Pretty

Disclaimer: We all know what I'm going to say. do I really still have to say it? *sigh*. I guess so. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, ok? 

            OK guys, I got a lot more reviews this time!!!! Thank you soooooooo much!!!!!! Special thanks to Wolf Creek, who updated at my request and gave me some tips. I advise all of you to read her story if you like my story, I've read it and it really is quite good.  Wow, and all of my reviews have been so nice!!!! I feel so loved. Thanks again to Brittanie Love, my faithful reviewer. Other ones I especially liked: Beautiful Sunflower and half-breed-demon-fox (liking the names, too). Ok. I have my question of the day. Have any of you ever read the kids book Stellaluna? The bat one? Just want to know. Also I have my favorite word of the week: mooch. Mooch mooch mooch. Mooooooooooooooooooch. I do a lot of mooching (sadly). Try to use that in a sentence today (I sound like my fourth grade teacher. Ewww, whenever I think of her I think of onions). 

Ok, well you are all probably bored and wanting to read the story (if you actually like it). So I'll shut up and write!!!!!!!~nessie 

I'm on the outside 

_I'm looking in._

_I can see through you…_

_See your true colors…_

_Cuz inside you're ugly._

_Ugly like me._

_I can see through you…_

See to the real you… 

            One major drag about being kidnapped: it was incredibly boring. Kaoru couldn't seem to find anything that would fill up the long hours of her day. Well, anything worthwhile. The only thoughts that entered her head were about her job at Mokubunji (had they fired her without even trying to find out why she wasn't showing up?), her neighbors (did they find it odd that she wasn't leaving the apartment?), and Ritz (was he dead?). All depressing, and Kaoru couldn't stand any more thoughts about whether or not anyone realized she was missing. So she just sat around, strumming her fingers against the wooden cabinets of her "kitchen" (which was inconveniently missing the food), and trying desperately to think of a way to escape. She noticed that whenever her kidnapper entered the room she could see a little outside. There were two guards blocking her exit even if she did manage to pick the lock. And if there were two guards in front of a measly door, Kaoru couldn't even begin to imagine the "protection" she had underneath her windows. 

            Her captor. Well, that gave her something to think about. Whenever she saw him she had the strange feeling that she had heard of him before. But the strange shivers rolling down her spine made her sure he wasn't a psycho in a boy band. Well, the famous part seemed to make sense, seeing as he was so handsome. _Bad Kaoru, bad! Not good to think of captor as hot._ Kaoru sighed. She could hardly ignore him; his crimson hair and deep golden eyes were hard to miss. The only thing she could possibly do to get those thoughts out of her head was to replace them with thoughts of how to defy him.  She refused to kneel down in front of him like he expected, and she refused to avoid his eye contact out of fear. No, whenever this mysterious kidnapper of hers appeared once more she looked him straight in the eyes and shot down every single damn word that came out of his pretty-boy mouth. Now that she had gotten it into her mind that he was a baddie, Kaoru had to resist the urge to break something (or attack him when he came with her lunch. Gods, she was hungry!). 

            Not that the redhead was the only one who came to visit her. She had been introduced to Misao (who seemed friendly despite her being part of the gang that kidnapped her), Aoshi (who Misao was so obviously head over heels for), and Soujiro (who was a technological and mechanical genius). She especially enjoyed visits from Aoshi and Misao, who often came together. Watching Misao flutter all around him and he stand as steady as a rock was as entertaining as a play folding out before her eyes. Soujiro was pretty interesting, but he only came to visit her to hook some wires up around her arms and to check to see if the thing he was using to monitor her heart was working all right. Apparently while she was unconscious he had planted a metal chip into her chest to keep track of her heart rate (which seemed pretty creepy when she thought about it). They were all much more talkative then her main kidnapper (except Aoshi, who was often quiet. and his few words were always dripping with ice). It troubled Kaoru when she realized she didn't even know his name. 

            "I have your dinner," the familiar serious tone filled the silent room. Kaoru looked up, her face brightening at the thought of food. One thing she didn't defy anymore, and that was not eating. She had tried to give it up, but her stomach gave her away (and it was rather embarrassing). 

            "Umm, I realized that I don't know your name," Kaoru offered awkwardly when her tray was empty. His eyes flashed, and for a moment Kaoru was afraid he might strike her. But his muscles relaxed and he looked at her once again. 

            "I am called Battousai." He bent down to pick up her tray when Kaoru gasped. _Battousai! Leader of Sin! The most feared gang in all of Japan!_ She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. Was she so dense that she couldn't remember the descriptions of him on the wanted ads that lined every street? Blood red hair up in a high ponytail and glittering amber eyes. Immediately, out of instinct, Kaoru coiled away in fear, her muscles flinching every time she thought of the hundred thousand killed by his blade. 

            Shrinking away was obviously a mistake. The Battousai saw her cringe and knelt down beside her. Kaoru took a quick glance in his direction, but flinched when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to his face. Kaoru didn't know what to do, correction, she didn't know what he was doing. She twisted to get out of his grip, but he calmly held on. 

            "Does it bother you now to know who I am? Are you afraid of me now?" Kaoru tried to look away, but the Hitokiri's eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. She could feel his hot breath, hot on her neck. And although his cold way of speaking often made shivers run down her spine, being so close to him made her feel like she was melting. His hair brushed against her cheek, bringing her back to her senses. He had asked her a question, although she wasn't sure if it was meant to be answered. 

            "Battousai…is that your real name?" Kaoru finally managed to exchange his deep-eyed look. The Battousai seemed taken back, he probably wasn't expecting her to ask him that. He probably wasn't expecting her to answer at all. 

            "Of course not," he answered, although it sounded light and airy, like he was dizzy. Kaoru summoned up a shaky smile. 

            "Then you don't scare me at all." His grip on her wrists seemed to loosen, so Kaoru moved away. Kenshin thought for a moment, still looking at the girl before him, whose smile seemed pure for once.  

What had just happened? 

~~~~*^ - ^*~~~~~

            Sano couldn't believe his ears. Walking by the door to Kaoru's room he had heard Kenshin give away his identity. Then the scene played out like it was out of control. Kenshin never talked like he was looking at an optical illusion (A/N: that means dizzy ^-^). And Kaoru-dono, after she got over her fear, acted as calm as the Battousai himself! It was all too much for Sano to think about. Was Kenshin, perhaps, getting softer? 

            Sano immediately shook his head. Throughout all of that commotion Kenshin still remained sort of calm. It wasn't his fault Kaoru had answered his rhetorical question and surprised him. It just proved he was human. Sano sighed and rubbed his temples. It had been a hard day and he wasn't at all in the mood to ponder over his employer's odd habits, which were probably just his testosterone acting up. He was still into this on-going debate with himself when he bumped right into Megumi, sending her and a crate full of some sort of herb flying the other way. 

            "You think you could get your head out of your ass once in a century and look where you're going, rooster head?" Megumi half yelled half screamed as she sat up and inspected her precious Dried Trumpet Vine all over the floor. She sighed as she brushed the crinkly leaves back into some sort of pile, remembering how much trouble the gang had went to steal this from a hospital import. 

            "Well maybe you pull your eyes away from Himura for at least a second so you can make sure you don't trip over your fat feet!" Sano shot back, standing up and dusting himself off. Megumi mumbled something about Sano being a "pointy headed asshole" and walked quickly away. Despite himself Sano watched as her hips swayed slightly as she briskly made her way back to her station. She might have been a bitch, but she had the sexiest way of walking. Although Sano would shoot himself before he admitted that. 

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

            "What's his real name?" 

            "Huh?" Misao looked away from Aoshi-sama to listen to Kaoru again. She had grown friendly with the hostage, which she really shouldn't have done, and Misao knew it. She knew that as soon as Soujiro noticed a change on the monitor Kenshin would probably have to kill her to get the aura. Misao sighed. It was a shame to hurt such a nice girl with such a good sense of humor. Aoshi looked over at Kaoru too, her question had taken him by surprise. 

            "What did you say, Miss Kaoru?" Aoshi asked slowly, to get it right this time. Misao was paying full attention now, she wanted to hear what Kaoru had to say and she especially wanted to hear how Aoshi responded. 

            "I asked what his real name is. The Battousai, you know," Kaoru repeated, looking at Misao to Aoshi. Did she do something wrong? Or were their expressions supposed to mean something else? 

            "Well, are we allowed to tell her?" Misao glanced at Aoshi, waiting for his signal. That was funny. Sin had taken many hostages before, but none of them took so much interest in the actual members of Sin. Usually they spent their time whimpering or whining about how they were so "inhumane" to lock up fellow "human beings". Those people Misao hadn't minded killing, but Kaoru…Kaoru was just…different. Aoshi nodded, making Misao's grin wider.  

            "His real name is Himura Kenshin, Kaoru-dono," Misao chirped. "And speaking of Kenshin, Aoshi, we probably have to go, since today **is** a Friday." Aoshi nodded, understanding. Every Friday Sin would meet with Kenshin and he would give out the orders/plans/information for the next week. It was important and mandatory that they arrived to know their next assignment. Misao stood up and turned to say goodbye to Kaoru when she noticed Kaoru smiling brightly and her eyes welling up with tears. Misao was taken aback. What had she said to make Kaoru cry? 

            "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you tear up…" Misao trailed of softly, looking with concern. Kaoru laughed and shook her head violently, her smile brightening. Aoshi stood poised with the door open, looking at the two girls with interest. 

            "No, its not that Misao," Kaoru wiped her eyes, amazed that she was actually crying. "Its just that for once, I…I know what day it is." Kaoru laughed again, and stood up as well. "I think I'll go to sleep now, while I'm happy. I'll see you two later." Kaoru headed for her small cot in the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Misao stood silently in the middle of the room for a moment, then looked back up at Aoshi. 

            "Kaoru is really different, isn't she?" Misao said softly, walking over to Aoshi. Thoughts swam through her head as he nodded lightly and gently pushed Misao out of the room. He took a glance back at Kaoru's closed door. 

            "She really is, Misao." He sighed and closed the door. "She really, really is." 

***************************************************

Oh my gosh. I didn't know it would be this short. I am sooooooooo sorry. Next chapter I promise I'll make it nice and short, even if there is a really good ending point. I will make it sooooo long you will get bored reading it (maybe that's a bad idea). 

OK, a couple of notes: as always, please review. It'll make my life a little better. Also, I would just like to say that while writing this I was wearing a purple scarf and a pair of pink bunny ears (if that clears anything else up). And lastly, Snow White is a really cheesy movie. Have you ever noticed that when the woodsman goes to stab her in the heart she covers her _head_? Its like, come one girl, kick him in the balls or something! Defend yourself!!! Geeze, she's high maintenance. And her voice reminds me of a chipmunk. Weirdoooooooooooooo. 

Ok, click that little blue button and review for me (I know I say that a lot)!!!!! This time if you give me a review then I will give you a virtual BUNNY HUG!!!! (oooh, a bunny hug!!! You people are so lucky…) 

So, are you gonna review or what? Free bunny hugs all around!!!

Tootles! ~~~nessie


	4. Roaming Sin

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? Ok, from now on whenever I write disclaimer, you will all immediately think "nessie does not own rurouni kenshin because that is just the stupidest idea on the planet and anyone dumb enough to think this belongs in a mental instution." Got it? 

OK, a little disappointed on the Stellaluna thing. Wolf Creek did say she read it (my favorite part is when she meets up with her mom and they eat the big fruit…that is just soooo sweet), but hey, I can't really be mad, can I (of course not!!!)? No. Also, would like to thank Kenshin's angel, who started every review with "hey, that was great" and made me feel very special. Snaps again for Brittanie Love, my ever-faithful reviewer. But if you all remembered this is the chapter that I promised would be super long since last chapter was way shorter than I thought it would (my apologies, I love long chapters as well as the next person). So if there is a spot I think I should end the chapter at, I will do my best to ignore it (what I do for you people). But I swear, I think I'm getting a bit obsessed with updating. For example, right now I am updating on my mother's BIRTHDAY (im such a sucky daughter). Maybe I should slow things down (but then my two friends who read this would probably kill me. Then again, I don't know if they even like the story that much). Oh, which reminds me: I would like to introduce my two friends and tell you their names because I will probably mention them again. There is my good friend Pippi Long Stocking (who is an actual person, not just a book character) and Scape-goat (don't ask). Just to warn you I will probably start talking about them. Ok, one last thing: I'm going to write something in Japanese (you know how I write little poems or excerpts in italics at the beginnings of my chapters) and at the end I'll translate it for you, kay? Okeydoke. Tootles!!!!!!  ~nessie

Nama no naka 

_Mori no naka_

_Kaze no naka_

_Yume no naka_

Watashi wahitori de machination 

_Omodori wo _

            Soujiro was a little worried about visiting Kaoru. Lately, everyone who came out of her room seemed, well, out of it. Sano was running into people right and left because he was actually thinking something over (which was more than not normal, it was down right creepy), and Misao and Aoshi kept stopping to stare out of windows, muttering something about what day it was.  Worst of all was Kenshin, and you could hardly tell anything was wrong with him. It was the subtle things, like how he seemed extra heartless. The wall he put up around him was stronger than ever, and he seemed as business like as a well-feared assassin could possibly be. It seemed to Soujiro that Kenshin was trying too hard to keep the matter of Kaoru-dono on a business matter. If Soujiro could, he would refuse to visit her today. These incidents were more than just a coincidence; something had to be odd with Kaoru. But Kenshin had ordered it, since she would probably be staying with them for a loooong time (based on her heart patterns being anything but extraordinary). Soujiro glanced at the metal bands in his hand, and sighed dreamily. These bracelets took a lot of his sweat and blood (not to mention a large chunk of his time), but he didn't regret it at all. They were beautiful and perfect (then again, Soujiro thought this of all his little inventions. Not excluding the ones that blew up). Soujiro looked up to find himself right in front of Kaoru-dono's door. His dreamy eyed look turned into an expression of complete dread as he slowly turned the knob. 

            "Hello?" Soujiro called softly, peering into the dim lit room. Kaoru wasn't there, as far as he could see. Maybe she was sleeping, which would be a great relief. He grinned widely and started to turn around and leave when the bathroom door swung open. Soujiro gasped as Kaoru stepped out wrapped only in a white towel, with another towel holding up her dripping wet hair. Kaoru took one look at Soujiro and screamed bloody murder. Soujiro stood there, open mouthed and white eyed, pale as a ghost, wondering if he just saw what he thought he just saw. Kaoru raced into the bathroom and hid behind the door, glancing around to see who had interrupted her brief shower. Seeing it was only Soujiro (who had visited her once before), Kaoru sighed in relief and walked out again (much to Soujiro's horror). 

            "Damnit Soujiro, you almost scared me to death. I thought maybe it was some weird pervert roaming the halls. Well, don't just stand there like your going to keel over and hurl, tell me what you came her for." Kaoru reached up and rubbed her hair around with her towel, letting a few wet pieces of hair fall out but keeping the towel tight around her head. Soujiro swallowed and tried to talk, but nothing came out. Was it just him, or was the room suddenly a lot hotter than it was before? He adjusted his collar, gulped some air, and opened his mouth again. This time he found speech, even though he sounded like a soprano mouse being strangled. 

            "Umm, Kenshin-I mean, The Battousai-says that since you've been staying for a long time and probably will be here for a long time, you should-you should be able to walk around. So…uh, here. Put these on." Soujiro finished up quickly and looked away again, still not brave enough to look her in the eye. He shoved the thin, long metal bands in her direction. Kaoru accepted them and looked them over. Her face gave away her confusion. 

            "You don't get it, do you?" Soujiro smiled sympathetically, looking at her face to face for the first time. She shook her head and rolled them around in her hands, then lifted them to her face and smelled them. 

            "What am I supposed to be seeing here?" Kaoru asked, tapping the bands lightly with her fingernail. "I'm a waitress, remember. Not exactly Einstein here." 

            "Well, its quite simple, really," Soujiro began, overjoyed to be showing off his newest invention. "We want you able to walk around freely without any chance of escaping. So these little bracelets here, though not exactly spring fashion, have a tracking device in them so we can see where you are at all times. But that's not all," Soujiro shook his head enthusiastically as Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You could get away before we have a chance to catch up with you, even though that's highly unlikely. So, around the perimeter of the building and in front of certain confidential rooms, I've set up sort of an electric fence. It only responds to these bracelets, so you can't really get by that way either. And lastly, if you still are able to get away, which is impossible, I have this last resort here." Soujiro took a dangerous looking detonator out of his shirt pocket, making Kaoru coil away in fear. 

            "What will you do, blow me up?" she shrieked, glaring at the bracelets, detonator, and Soujiro at the same time (don't ask me how). Soujiro laughed at her naivety. Like Kenshin would really let him blow up _The Maiden_ (even though it's always great fun to build bombs). 

            "No no, this detonator, when pressed, will send electric neurons through your nerves, rendering you paralyzed." Soujiro sighed and stroked the detonator. He really wished Kaoru would get through the other two protective devices, just so he could see how his little treasure worked. 

            "Paralyzed? For _life_?" Kaoru gasped, not nearly as enthusiastic. She had hardly understood that technological jargon he spouted, but paralyzed was a word she knew quite well. And she didn't exactly want to know how it felt to not be able to move. So you can see how relieved she was when Soujiro shook his head sadly. 

            "I wish. But sadly, Jessebelle can only paralyze you for a period of time, unknown to me." Soujiro sighed and kissed the bracelets lovingly before handing them over to Kaoru, who was staring at him like he belonged somewhere else; namely a mental institution. 

            "Umm, you named it? Jessebelle? Forgive my lack of enthusiasm," Kaoru grumbled as she slipped the cold bands onto her wrists. She gasped as the shrunk to fit her wrists. They were as tight as another layer of skin, and not matter how hard she pulled Kaoru couldn't get them off for the life of her. She flopped down on the ground, surrendering to her fate of being confined to chains (only a bit more stylish). 

            "Another safety device. Can't have you taking them off, can we? Well, I have to get back to my work," Soujiro added quickly as he saw the towel around her body start to loosen a bit. "Have fun exploring the club house." Soujiro was out of there like a rabbit from a fox's den, sweating like a pig. 

            "I wonder what got into him," Kaoru wondered aloud. She glanced down at her knew jewelry and cursed. She was so excited when they said she could walk around, explore the place. But now she would be afraid to enter any room at all, for fear of a shock suddenly going through her body and then flopping motionlessly onto the floor. Just the thought of it made her shudder. But Kaoru, being a rather optimistic girl, convinced herself that it would be rather nice to get out of that boring gray apartment. And maybe, just maybe, she would run into Kenshin again. 

            "Like I would really want to run into that bastard," Kaoru told herself quickly. She had wondered why he stopped bringing her meals, giving this job to Sano (who Kaoru didn't like at all. Stupid rooster head was always gloating on how he had used that neck-move to knock her out. One time she had gotten so pissed off at this that she kicked him in the balls). Ever since that weird, spur-of-the-moment grabbing her, she couldn't decide if she was afraid of him or incredibly attracted to him. Well, she refused to admit that she was attracted. And being scared of him was out of the question. So Kaoru told herself that she simply thought of him as a cold-hearted killer with red hair and really creepy gold eyes. 

            With nothing better to do (she never had anything to do these days), Kaoru put on her dirty clothes and decided to start exploring now. It was as good as any other time, seeing as she never knew what time it was. But Kaoru was sick of her cut-off denim shorts and that old worn tee shirt. They were really starting to smell, and Kaoru longed for a change of clothes. Maybe, if Kaoru found out where she was staying, she could borrow something from Misao. 

^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^

            Megumi was NOT stupid. She could tell something was weird with her Ken-san, even though it would take an expert on him to tell. Well, what better expert than her? She did watch him all the time, and obsess over him twenty-four hours a day (she hated to admit it, but she **did** bump into Sano because she was day-dreaming about Kenshin). And worst of all, Megumi could tell that he was acting extra cold and rock-like because of a girl. Because of this Kaoru person. And the fact that some girl other than herself could make Kenshin act this strangely made her just steam with anger, jealousy, whatever you wanted to call it. Kaoru had to be an ugly little wench desperate for attention. She probably threw herself at him, so no wonder he was acting super mean. Yes, that was the reason, Megumi assured herself. Kaoru was an ugly, desperate, sniveling little bitch that had no life whatsoever. Now she could stop worrying and actually enjoy her day off. 

            Megumi loved days off. She didn't have to go around worrying if that had too little of _this_ or if she made the right antidote for _that _poison, or maybe if she added to much Red Poppy to that deadly juice she was trying to make (too much Red Poppy could turn a poison into a delicious treat enjoyed by most Cantonese). No, everyone had different things they did on their days off. Misao and Aoshi liked to skirmish in the training areas, Sano and Misao liked to go out to the nearest bar and get wasted, Sano liked to try and convince Aoshi to go with him to a strip club. But not Megumi. She hadn't liked the idea of having to live at the headquarters when she was accepted into Sin, but it had its major advantages. Like Ansel. 

            "Ohhhhhhhh yes, harder baby, harder," Megumi groaned as Ansel, her private masseuse, rubbed lotion into her back. Megumi had gotten him from her favorite spa, threatening to call Sin on them if they didn't let Ansel drop everything the moment she called and come massage her (ok, so he wasn't exactly private, but he did have to come to her whenever she called, appointment or not. The spa had actually believed she could set Sin on them. Like Kenshin would ever let her do that). Ansel's strong hands pinched, pulled, pressed, and rubbed at her skin. He was like heaven on earth. 

            A knock on her door almost sent her into hysterics. Didn't anyone respect her privacy? Was her DO NOT DISTURB sign to subtle for them to notice? It was her day off, for Christ's sake! The last person to interrupt Ansel on Megumi's day off was Sano, and he was sick as a dog for the next month (hint: it had to do with that strange mixture she put in his wine that night…). But this rude person would not go away, so finally Megumi resigned to her fate. 

            "Sorry Ansel, I guess I can't just leave them there." Ansel nodded (he was a big, silent guy. Also very French). "You hear that, you jerk?" Megumi shouted as she made her way to her door. "I have to stop my masseuse just to answer the goddamn door! This better be good. This better be so damn good, that I-oh my God, Ken-san, hello." Megumi's voice instantly changed from totally pissed off to sappy and sweet. She quickly felt the hot towel wrapped around her head, and was totally aware of the mold-green facemask covering her usually makeup caked skin. 

            "Oh, am I interrupting anything Megumi?" Kenshin asked, amused. Megumi shook her head quickly. 

            "Oh no, Ken-san, of course not, never, your never interrupting anything, I can always make time for you, and, well, umm, would you like to come in?" Megumi babbled, nervously chipping away at her mask with a perfectly manicured fingernail. Kenshin didn't answer; he just walked in. 

            "So, what is the purpose for this…visit?" Megumi tried to squeeze her voice into sounding calm. Little did she know she really sounded like an air-deprived pigeon. Kenshin inspected her massage table, glanced up at Ansel (who was huddled in a corner of the room), and looked back at Megumi, who stopped wringing her hands as soon as his eyes were back upon her. 

            "This matter is about Kaoru," Kenshin began. Megumi instantly felt her skin crawl. "We're letting her walk around. She might knock on your door or try to come in despite the rather large sign you have out there." Megumi blushed. "Just to tell you, so you don't kill her if she tries to enter." Megumi nodded. 

            "Like I would do such a thing," Megumi pouted, cracking her dried mask. But inside she was thinking, _I'll do worse than kill her. If you're so worried about her, Ken-san, then I'll do worse than kill her! _

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

            "Helloooooooooooo," Kaoru called into a huge empty room the size of three football fields. It echoed off of the walls, much to her joy. She didn't know why they had a bright, empty room with white padded walls (or how a padded room could echo), but it was very nice to see a color other than gray (even if the white reminded her of a loony bin). The large glass doors entering into it were locked, and there was on glass wall at the opposite end of the room. Apparently, whatever went on in this room others came to watch. Suddenly, Kaoru had a sickening feeling that this room might be used for torture. 

            "No blood stains," Kaoru murmured as she inspected the room from the glass window. If this was the torture chamber, it was kept extremely neat. 

            "Kaoru-dono!" a chipper, over-excited voice squeaked. Kaoru looked up to see Misao racing towards her. She jumped into her lap and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck, almost squeezing the life out of her. Kaoru was touched by the affection, but was having a little trouble breathing. 

            "Oh Kaoru, I heard about the whole letting-you-walk-around thing and I thought it was sooooo cool that I've spent almost the entire day looking for you, and-and-" Misao had to stop so she could catch her breath, making Kaoru laugh at the younger girl (A/N: Kenshin is 23, Kaoru is 19, and Misao is almost 17. I know that's kind of off the story-line, but I just thought you would want to know). 

            "God Misao, take a chill pill!" Kaoru gently dumped the girl out of her lap. "Now, what _is_ this room? Please don't say the torture chamber, please just don't say the torture chamber." 

            "Fine, I won't say it." Kaoru groaned. "No, just kidding. This isn't the torture chamber. They're a lot smaller, with cement walls and drains on the bottom and little water spigots at the top, in case we give 'em an acid shower." 

            "Thank you so much for that," Kaoru replied skeptically. "Now tell me what the damn room is." Misao giggled. 

            "This is one of our many training rooms. I spend a lot of time here. So does Aoshi-sama…" for a moment Misao drifted into a dreamy stare, but was snapped back to life. "Anyway, see that control panel over there, and those really cool looking sunglasses? Yeah, well, if you set the controls to a certain setting and put on those glasses, then the room is set virtually to a new terrain. You can be in the desert, tundra, city streets, whatever. Its my favorite room," Misao added, looking into the large white room again. It was hard to imagine it as a city or whatever Misao had said. Right now it just looked, well, white. 

            "Do you wanna try it out?" Misao asked, hopeful. "I'm always looking for a new opponent, and Sano said you could put up a good fight." Kaoru didn't know whether to be touched or extremely angry at that dumb rooster-head. He would never say that when she was around. But the room did sound totally awesome, and Kaoru really badly wanted to try it out. But one thing held her back. 

            "Umm, my clothes. I really want to change. Do you have anything, you know, extra I could borrow?" Kaoru asked, glancing up at Misao with a red face. Misao was thoughtful for a moment. 

            "Well, I always wear my Oniwabanshuu ninja dress," Misao tugged at the fabric on her body (A/N: I don't want to go into detail with her outfit, so just think of Misao's normal outfit on the show). "But there is training outfits you can change into. You can take a few back to your room, because your training outfit will get pretty sweaty." Kaoru accepted the outfit, although it seemed pretty flimsy and showed too much skin for her liking. A black top which seemed like just a sports bra, and tight matching black shorts which really lived up to their name: short. They would be ok for training, but there was no way she would wear this on a regular basis. With her hair back up in the normal 'do (high ponytail with the two strands out in the front) and Misao setting the controls and fetching the sun-glasses, Kaoru felt ready for a work-out (and she felt very professional. She was using Sin's training equipment, the stuff that made their gang members feared across the country!). 

            "Now, do you want to do this with weapons or not?" Misao asked at the control panel. Kaoru thought for a moment, then grinned. 

            "Which version is more fun?" she asked. Misao chuckled. "Definitely weapons," she answered, twisting another set of buttons. "I'll give you a sword. You look like you've learned Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru blushed, not knowing she was that obvious.

            "What did you set it on?" Kaoru asked as Misao stepped into the room and threw Kaoru her sunglasses. Misao stuck out her tongue, which Kaoru guessed meant it would be a surprise. Kaoru hated surprises, but she slipped the glasses on anyway. 

            The image blew her mind. First she was in the softly pillowed training room, and now she was a large field. She could even feel the light breeze ruffling her hair. The long tan grass reached up to her knees. Knowing how to strategize, Kaoru immediately crouched down low so she would be concealed by this natural barrier. She was surprised to see a long, gleaming blade materialize in her hands. Well, that was nifty. She wondered when Misao would decide to show herself. Maybe she would keep hidden and let Kaoru come to her. 

            As Misao leaped out of the foliage, Kaoru knew this was not the case. Oh well, she should have known. Misao was an impatient girl. 

            Misao was above Kaoru's head, and probably aiming to land behind her (giving Misao an obvious advantage). Kaoru quickly turned around as Misao landed, not willing to give up and advantage she had and would probably need. She quickly learned Misao's weapon; a half sword which was hooked onto her arm. Kaoru had to keep on constant alert and defense as Misao attacked and attacked again and again. 

            "Ah," Kaoru breathed as Misao managed to get a stab into Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru couldn't believe she was actually feeling pain. She wanted to bend down and rest but there was Misao, charging again. 

            Kaoru jumped back as Misao leaned in to strike. She could hardly lift her sword, the wound stung so much. And Kaoru actually thought she was good at fighting. Oh well, she should have known. She thought that witnessing had kept her in practice, but that was a lie to make herself feel better. She was really so out of shape she shouldn't have even been fighting Misao. But at the beginning Misao seemed as threatening as an over-excited puppy. But now Misao's fighting history and training seemed to grind itself into Kaoru's mind. Trained as an Oniwabanshuu since the moment she was born, and everyone knows that the Oniwabanshuu were an exclusive group with the best-trained ninjas in the country. When the Oniwabanshuu broke up, Misao applied to Sin, and had grueling training with Kenshin (need she say more?). 

            Kaoru knew she needed to get out of there when she was stabbed in the arm yet again. Clusters of trees surrounded the field; maybe she could rest and, hopefully, practice. She needed to be familiar with her sword again, and she needed to remember all of the things she learned when she was training as a child. So, as soon as Misao started building up energy for her next attack, Kaoru bolted. She felt the air stinging through her wounds, but kept going. She didn't know how she was feeling pain in a virtual training session, but she was feeling strongly. Kaoru would have to yell at her later. 

            Kaoru smiled warmly as she finally slipped through the trees. But she didn't stop until she was sure Misao couldn't see her. Now Kaoru could get in the practice with her weapon, a handsome blade that she wanted so much to be able to wield. But Kaoru hadn't picked up a sword in, well, a long time, and even as she got herself used to complicated moves with two stabs, Kaoru knew that one of Misao's major factors in fighting was speed. And Kaoru's attacks were way to slow. She cursed herself, the field, the woods, and her blade as the sword kept feeling clumsier in her fingers. Making herself try and swing faster wasn't working; it was only getting her fingers cut up. Finally Kaoru put down the sword, not willing to shed any more blood. She felt like a failure. An utter and complete failure. In anger Kaoru kicked the sword (a rather stupid idea) and yelped when it made a sharp cut through her sneakers and sliced a sheet of skin off of her upper foot. 

            "Not exactly your day, is it?" an ice-cold voice echoed through the quiet woods, making Kaoru shiver. Could it be…? She turned around. 

            "Kenshin," Kaoru breathed, standing up and immediately wrapping her hands around her stomach to cover her skin up. "You…scared me. How did you get in here?" Kenshin looked amused as she desperately tried to cover herself up. 

            "Its easy enough to join into a training session. I saw Misao really killing you, and when you fled I thought you might need the extra help. So I hooked my glasses to the same code as yours. Let me see your wounds." Kenshin took her hands and examined them, making Kaoru's breathing quicken. Kaoru looked up at him to see if he was looking at her, but he was busy examining her shoulder and arm. Kaoru felt ashamed to acquire so many wounds, but if Kenshin thought any less of her he didn't let on. 

            "I have a question," Kaoru looked into his cold face bravely. "How am I able to feel…this much pain?" Kenshin almost smiled; he had anticipated this. 

            "Another program. We have to learn to be able to fight even with injuries. Does it really hurt that much?" Kenshin reached his hand out to touch her wound again, but Kaoru didn't think she could handle him touching her again, even if it was only to check a wound. So she stepped back, shaking her head quickly. 

            "No, no, it doesn't hurt that much, I was just exaggerating," Kaoru assured him, trying to make her face look believable and not contorted with pain. Kenshin could easily tell she was lying (Kaoru really sucked at lying and come on, he was The Battousai), but let her go. She was obviously uncomfortable. 

            "Now I have a question for you," Kenshin's voice made Kaoru stop dead in her tracks and look up at him again. 

            "Umm, sure. What?" Kaoru wondered what he was going to ask. Probably something about how her new bracelets worked. Kaoru had to use all of her self-control just not to roll her eyes. 

            "How did you find out my name?" 

            Kaoru almost had the wind knocked out of her. She had almost forgotten that she had learned his name from Aoshi and Misao, but something told her that they might get in trouble if Kenshin knew this. Anyway, it wasn't like knowing his name was such a humungous deal. I mean, come on. The entire building will collapse because I know his name, Kaoru thought to herself. 

            "One of your gang members…anyway, that's not why you came here, remember? Your going to help me so I can actually do one attack on Misao, right?" Again, Kenshin could tell there was more to what she said, but he did need to teach her something about speed. So he dropped the subject. 

            "Ok. The first thing we need to work on is how you attack with that sword…" 

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

            Misao was tired of waiting for Kaoru to come back. She knew she had gone a little too far, but it was so thrilling being able to fight against someone and just know you were going to win. Misao just felt bad for getting so carried away and stabbing Kaoru twice, especially after she had forgotten to warn Kaoru about the whole being-able-to-feel-pain thing. But running away? That was cowardly. Or maybe Misao was just thinking this because she was so impatient, and couldn't find Kaoru-dono _anywhere_. 

            So you can imagine how happy Misao was when she saw Kaoru walk out of the woods, in clear view. _Bad move, Kaoru-dono_, Misao thought to herself with a wide grin. _Now its time to face the anger of the weasel! _ Misao raced for her, knowing with pride how fast she was going. That was one of the reasons she was so useful to Sin. She was the second-fastest member (after The Battousai, of course). Misao looked at the half blade on her arm. Personally Misao preferred throwing knives (seeing as she trained with them for so long and had mastered them) but she knew that if Kaoru had a sword then she should probably have something semi-similar for a really fun fight. Misao's thoughts wandered for a bit, not realizing that the place she was aiming for was now Kaoru-less. Kaoru was now directly behind Misao, her sword glinting in the sun. 

            _Now that's strange,_ Misao thought to herself. The place where Kaoru had just stood was empty. And Kaoru couldn't have seen her coming, could she? Misao slowed to a stop and scratched her head. She wouldn't have even noticed Kaoru right behind her if Kaoru's shadow didn't jump out at her. Misao whirled around just as Kaoru swung at Misao's side, grazing her hip. 

            Surprised didn't begin to cover it. Misao hadn't even expected to get hurt at all, yet here was Kaoru, making a come back with sword techniques Misao didn't know how to dodge. It was all she could do to keep jumping back and holding her half sword in front of her vital organs as Kaoru kept attacking and attacking mercilessly. In a cruel twist of fate (at least, this was what Misao thought), they had switched roles. It was only a matter of time now. 

            Finally, Kaoru did manage to slash Misao up her stomach and through her chest. Their surroundings instantly changed back to the white room, and Kaoru's virtual aching in her shoulder and Misao's stab through the stomach disappeared. Kaoru took off her glasses and grinned at Misao. 

            "Wow Kaoru-dono, I thought I had you done for. You really surprised me, and then you…won." For a second, Kaoru thought Misao might burst into tears. But of course, that moment passed, and Misao threw her arms around Kaoru's neck. 

            "You were soooooo cool!!!!! When you walked out of those woods and you had that sword in one hand, with the wind blowing your hair all weird, I thought it was a scene out of Kill Bill!!!" Misao jumped back, and jumped right into Kenshin. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry-ohhhh, Kenshin, no wonder Kaoru became so good," Misao giggled. Kenshin did not. 

            "Misao, I think that you should have more hours of training with the handicap. Your senses are obviously not as sharp as they were when you first joined. Your Oniwabanshuu techniques are evading you as well. You should train with Aoshi." Kenshin turned to leave. Misao nodded, still happy (especially since this meant hours with Aoshi). 

            "What's a handicap?" Kaoru asked Kenshin, not really wanting him to leave. Kenshin turned to look at her, holding her gaze for a few moments before she could drop her eyes. 

            "You can set the training on a handicap. If I set Misao on a blind handicap, she won't be able to see, and her other senses will get sharper. Or I could give  her a sight-only handicap, where she would learn observation skills. I assume you don't want to stay in that all day?" Kenshin gestured to her skintight training clothes. Kaoru had forgotten about the revealing clothing and immediately wrapped her arms around her stomach. She looked around for Misao, but the weasel girl had vanished. When Kaoru looked back at Kenshin, he was right in front of her, his hands on her waist. 

            "It does fit you well, though," he whispered. Kaoru was very aware of his hot breath on her neck. He was there for a second; arms around her hips, face almost buried in her neck, but the next second he was leaving again. 

            "Go see Megumi," he told her without turning around. "She'll have some extra clothes." Then he was gone, leaving Kaoru, who collapsed in the middle of the room. She could hardly breath. Why did this keep happening? 

            With the way things were going, you could hardly tell she was his hostage. 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

(translation to top verse) 

_In the Mountain,_

_In the Forest,_

_In the Wind,_

_In a dream,_

_I will wait alone until you come. _

_Please return. _

**********************************************

There. You asked for a long chapter, and I gave you a long chapter. I aim to please J. 

I am very excited right now because I wrote my profile (yahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!). But I have a question. No, nevermind. I just decided. I have to say, I think its pretty funny (then again, I think bananas are funny). So if you want to (I don't know why you would), you can read it. Then, you will know all about your favorite author (yeah right). 

Well, I might not update again for a little while, since my sister/dad/mom now think I am obsessed with updating for you guys. Now tell me. Is that a bad thing? But I might lay low for a bit, so they don't send me away to a school for the obsessive compulsive. 

Also, my reviews are now open to anonymous reviews. I did this for one of my reviewers who told me I should stop complaining (I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that annoying) about reviews, and I should just open to anonymous reviews. So I did (once again, I aim to please). Please, do not send me weird, kinky reviews full of stupid little messages like "chocolate tastes like butt. Haha." Seriously, I once read a review like that. It totally creeped me out 

One last thing: since I have fifteen reviews (which makes me oh so happy) I decided to give out a present. If anyone would like to give me their pen-name (like Brittanie Love or Wolf Creek, for example), I will find a way to make it fit into the story (like "they went down to wolf creek". This would make you famous!!! (not really). It's a great offer!!! (not really). But if anyone is the slightest bit interested, tell me in a review. I will be more than happy to do it, since you've all been so good and reviewish lately. 

Well, I gotta go; my fingers are starting to burn off. Tootles!!!! ~nessie 


	5. Hatred Forgotten

Disclaimer: (remember our agreement from last time? I no longer have to write this, because I assume you are all smart enough to figure out that I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Just writing this to jog your memories)

            Hey guys!!! It's me, nessie, who is right now sneaking onto her computer so her parents do not notice. Just kidding, laying low for a little bit calmed their growing suspicions that I am obsessed with updating (which may be the case). So now, I am allowed to write without being constantly watched!!!! HOORAY!!! Small note, not very important. Remember last time when I introduced you to my friends? Well, they don't like their code names. So I am giving them new ones. Pippi Long Stocking shall now be known as Ami, and Scape-goat will be referred to as Ruri. Also introducing a new friend, meet REM!!!!!! She is very cool and lets me borrow lots of manga. Ok, now that's over, lets move on to more important issues. 

Can't think of any. 

Well, you know what that means. Time for me to stop babbling and go on with a la story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ When I look at you,_

_I don't see that cover_

_You put up, its bull. _

_When I look at you,_

_I don't see the chains _

_You wrap around yourself._

_When I look at you, I see a little_

_Of Me. _

_When I look at you, I'm…_

_Free._

            Kaoru hated being stared at. She hated it. How far away was this Megumi person's apartment, anyway? Guards from every angle grinned at each other as she passed, and she could see their eyes flickering over her body. Checking her out. And she hated it. It wasn't her fault that the training outfit Misao had given to her was skimpy and tight (she made a mental note to kill Misao when she found her again). It wasn't her fault that she had gotten lost while trying to find Megumi and ended up in a wing of the building just cluttered with perverts. And it definitely wasn't her fault that the training outfit fit her like another layer of skin. Kaoru didn't mind looking good. But she did mind looking like a hooker. She prayed that Megumi would have something that covered the entire body. 

            The stares were more that she could take. Kaoru quickly looked them all over, picked the one least likely to bombard her with pickup lines, and went to ask for directions. His back was to her, but he looked half decent. At least he wasn't staring at her (although his hairstyle did need some attention. It was completely up in spikes). 

            "Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know the way to-oh, Sano," Kaoru interrupted herself glumly as the rooster head turned around. Maybe all of the looks she was getting affected her sight. 

            "Oh, Sano? That's how you greet a man so blatantly stronger than you?" Sano puffed out his chest, remembering how he overpowered her the night of the kidnapping. He would never admit it, but the hand-to-the-neck thing was a last resort. Kaoru rolled her eyes. 

            "Whatever. Look, do you think you could actually be helpful for once and tell me where…umm, Takani Megumi lives?" Kaoru put her hands on her hips and stared at him narrowly. Sano's eyes bugged out a foot away from his face. _Megumi!!!? What murderer told Kaoru to go to Megumi?! Someone trying to get her killed?_

            "Who told you to go to Megumi's?" Sano asked quickly. Normally he'd probably be checking her out right now (that outfit made her look damn sexy), but if Kaoru went to Megumi's on her day off, she might be _killed_. 

            "Who cares, ok? You know what? Forget it. I'll find Misao. She can tell me where Megumi is," Kaoru snapped, impatient. The nerve of these Sin people!!! I mean, can't you just give directions and mind your own business? Kaoru sighed. She knew where Misao lived, so she would head there and ask for directions. Misao would be very cooperative. That is, if Aoshi-sama wasn't there. It was so obvious that Misao was head over heels for that ice machine, it was like it was written all over her face. Aoshi knew it, but wouldn't do anything (ice machine really fit him well as a nickname), and Misao would never admit to it. At the rate they were going, Misao would have a helpless crush on Aoshi forever. Kaoru made a pact with herself. If she ever liked a guy that much, she would tell him (then again, part of the reason why she made that pact was because Kaoru never thought this would happen). 

            "Misao?" Kaoru called out softly, knocking on the weasel's door. "Misao, are you there? It's Kaoru; I need some help with-" Kaoru was cut off by the swinging of Misao's door catching her right in the face. 

            "Kaoru!!!!! Oh, I was hoping you would come visit me again, maybe we can go train if your not that tired anymore, I'm sorry I ran away from the training room so fast I thought I saw Aoshi-sama, and-oh Kaoru, who did this to you?" Misao shrieked, noticing Kaoru sprawled on the ground, not very happy. 

            "Oh, I don't know," Kaoru replied skeptically. "Anyway, no more training for me until I get out of these stupid clothes." Misao was thoughtful for a moment. 

            "Well, all I have is about five different Oniwabanshuu dresses, and they all look the same. Plus, I don't think they'd fit you. No offense or anything," Misao added quickly as she saw Kaoru's hands clench into fists. 

            "Kenshin told me to go to Takani Megumi for clothing. I need you to give me directions." At the words _Takani Megumi_, Misao went pale. 

            "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. "You look like I just told you I have a terminal illness. I only need directions, Misao. Misao? Never mind the terminal illness thing, you're blanking out like you just spotted Aoshi-sama!" Kaoru complained. Misao snapped back to attention. She couldn't find a way to tell Kaoru how scary Megumi could be on her day off. Knowing Kaoru, this would probably further her interest. And she was desperate to get out of those training clothes. 

            "Umm…" Misao stuttered, her voice raspy. "Unhhhhh…" 

            "Spit it out," Kaoru encouraged, highly amused. 

            "K-Kaoru, the directions to Megumi's place are…too complicated. How about I just come with you?" Misao smiled to herself. That was pure genius. Kaoru sighed and shrugged. 

            "At this point I don't really give a damn. Just get me there." 

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

            Ansel was back to work. And boy, did Megumi need it! Kenshin coming to her room did nothing for her nerves, and Ansel even told her she had a lot of tension in her back. As Ansel worked his magic with his miracle hands, one of his bimbo assistants dipped Megumi's hands in and out of steaming, perfumed water and gently rubbed in lotion. This was paradise. This was what days off where about.

            "Ok, ok, enough with the water dipping," Megumi moaned. "Work on my feet. And oh God, Ansel, you are terrific, as always." The ditz started on her feet, filing and soaking and scrubbing exfoliates. When she retired Megumi promised herself she would buy Ansel from that spa and make him work as her slave. 

            "Meguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmiiiiiiiii!" a squeaky voice called through her door. Megumi almost screamed. Whatever happened to privacy? Before today no one EVER interrupted Megumi on her day off. Now it was like the whole world wanted to barge on in. And this time it definitely wasn't Kenshin. 

            "Hold on you asshole, I'm coming," Megumi shouted, having trouble getting off of her massage table, on account of Ansel having turned her muscles into goo. What was it with people these days? Whatever it was, it certainly could wait until, oh, say, _tomorrow_. 

            "Misao. I should have known." Megumi rolled her eyes at the stupid little weasel girl. But there…there was someone she didn't know. Maybe a new assistant Kenshin hired for Megumi? She had been asking for one forever. But God was this girl a tramp!!! What _was_ she wearing?! Oh, a training outfit. Talk about odd taste in clothing. 

            "And who might this be?" Megumi asked casually, secretly excited. A new assistant meant less work for herself. Finally, Ken-san had listened to her complaints! And she could get her started right away. Just because it was Megumi's day off didn't mean her assistant couldn't work. 

            "Megumi, I would like to introduce you to Kamiya Kaoru, hostage. We're here to borrow some clothes." 

            In a flash, all of Megumi's assistant dreams faded away. _This_ was Kamiya Kaoru???? The girl who was turning Sin upside down? Like hell would she lend out clothes to _The Maiden_. This was the slut that was getting her Ken-san in a twist. And here she was, as cool as a cucumber, on Megumi's doorstep asking to borrow some CLOTHES? THE NERVE!!!!!

            "I will not lend out my clothes to some strange hostage that ends up on my doorstep," Megumi fumed. This girl could go to hell. But Misao kept smiling. Why was she smiling? Didn't Megumi just dismiss her (in Megumi language)? 

            "Why are you still here?" Megumi asked suspiciously. She had a strange feeling that she wouldn't like the answer. 

            "Well, you see," Kaoru spoke for the first time. "No one else has clothes to fit me. So Kenshin told me to come to you." 

            "In other words," Misao added gleefully, "The Battousai has ordered it." 

            So that's why she was smiling. There was no way Megumi would be allowed to turn Kaoru away now. She couldn't go against Kenshin's wishes. Oh well, Megumi would just have to give the little bitch something horrendous. Without a word Megumi turned around and marched into her bedroom, leaving her front door open. A signal to come in. 

            "Ansel, these interruptions have gotten the better of me. You're done for the day. Pack up and go, your check's on the counter," Megumi grumbled, searching through piles of tee shirts. She grinned widely when she found the ugliest looking thing in the world. An oversized, baggy gray sweater that reached to Megumi's knees, and a pair of lumpy sweat pants the color of burnt gravy. This outfit was so disgusting it could cool off a moose from mating. 

            "Here you are," Megumi smiled sweetly. "Its very comfortable." Misao took one look at the outfit in front of her and almost hurled. She was just about to start yelling when Kaoru accepted the clothing graciously. Both Misao and Megumi stared at her like she was a lunatic. 

            "Thanks. This is exactly what I need." Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. Upon seeing Megumi, she thought the "healer" would only have skimpy little dresses (Megumi looked the type. And tiny dresses just weren't Kaoru's style). Thank God she had these old things!!! Misao looked at Kaoru. Was that girl _mad??!!_

            Megumi couldn't believe it either. Kaoru hadn't gotten the obvious "I don't like you" hint. She had taken it for a PEACE OFFERING!!! That girl had horrendous taste in clothing. Disgusting. To think she would willingly wear those old rags. If Megumi was mad before, now she was furious. She hadn't meant to make Kaoru happy. In a fit of blind anger, Megumi grabbed the clothes and pulled them back to her chest. Like hell she was gonna give these to Kaoru if the lunatic actually _liked _them. 

            "I…umm, well, I forgot. I need these for tomorrow. You know." Megumi leaned in a little closer and winked. "Dirty work." 

            "Ahhhh," Kaoru nodded understandably. Misao shook her head. And people called _her_ naïve. 

            "Anyway, I can find something else for you in a snap!" Megumi laughed sweetly. A snap? Now Misao knew something was up. 

            And something was. Megumi searched through her things. Kaoru obviously loved the saggy crap. That meant she would have to go in for the opposite. Well, it wasn't like Megumi was at a loss for tight clothes. Seducing men was her _life_. But she couldn't just pick the random stomach-showing lacy top and a black leather miniskirt (which would probably make Kaoru look like a dominatrix). She had to disguise her intentions, because judging the fact that she seemed to despise the training outfit; Kaoru would quickly turn down anything like that. Yes, this was a tricky case. But when it came to double-crossing (and basically making people miserable), Megumi could ruin anyone's day. 

            "Aha! Perfect. Try this on, Kaoru-chan," Megumi thrust the dress into Kaoru's arms. To the naked eye, the dress looked pretty ordinary (although a little on the short side). But when put on (especially on Kaoru's curves), it turned into the sexiest, showiest piece of fabric imaginable. Kaoru would hate it. 

            "Ohhhh, you are lucky I found this, Kaoru-chan," Megumi emphasized a loud, dreamy sigh. "This is one of my favorite dresses and I just know you're gonna love it just as much. Just be careful with it, ok?" 

            "Of course!!! Thanks, you are a life saver," Kaoru patted Megumi's shoulder tenderly and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as Misao heard the door click shut, she grabbed Megumi by the arm and whirled her around. 

            "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?????" 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

            "Oh no. _Oh no_. This isn't happening, this is NOT happening," Kaoru moaned, fingering the fabric wrapped around her body. And it had looked so harmless, so perfectly innocent just hanging from the hanger. Now actually wearing it, Kaoru hated the stupid thing. A white Chinese style dress that didn't look like it ended so…near her waist. Was it even covering her butt? To her relief, the rear end had full-cloth-covering. But no, the top was off the shoulders, and was a lot lower than it should have been. The style of the dress was to take some of the extra fabric at the bottom of the skirt and pin it up near her waist, creating a slit revealing a piece of her upper thigh. It was so plain when it wasn't covering warm flesh. But when it was worn, suddenly the dress seemed a little less plain. OK, a lot less plain. She would just have to ask for something else to wear. But how? Megumi loved this thing. She had picked it out especially for Kaoru. What was she supposed to say, "Umm, Megumi, I don't want to wear this creepy little dress because it makes me look like a call girl"? Oh yeah, real smart plan there. Maybe she could pretend to be worried about it. That could work. "Megumi, I'm worried I'll tear or stain this if I wear it". Brilliant. Kaoru opened the bathroom door and stepped out, avoiding all eyes. 

            "Megumi, I'm worried-" Kaoru stopped herself to notice the open mouthed stares aimed her way. Even Misao was goggling. This was soooo embarrassing.

            "Do I have something on my face?" Kaoru asked flatly, jutting her hip out expectantly. For a second, everything was still. Misao snapped back first. 

            "Oh Kaoru," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "You look…really, really pretty in that dress." 

            And oh, she did. The white cloth fit her tightly in all of the right places, but didn't make her look like a slut. The simple embroidery glittered in the florescent lighting. The skirt was short, that's true, but it hung loosely from Kaoru's hips (and the style was intriguing. Longer at one side of her hip, and pinned up to her waist on the other side, giving Kaoru a sexy twist). And Kaoru's hair, though in its regular style (A/N: see show), contrasted well with the white dress. She did look really pretty. But more than that. Sexy. Gorgeous. Stunning. Despite Megumi's hating of the girl, she felt proud that she had managed to pick out such a perfect dress. It seemed to be made just for Kaoru. 

            "Oh yes," Megumi breathed, forgetting her hatred for the moment. "You have to wear that tonight at dinner. And hear, I have some more similar to that one, just give me a second." She turned back to her wardrobe and threw out random dresses for Kaoru. 

            "Oh, thanks Megumi, but I'm worried-wait, dinner?" Again, Kaoru interrupted herself. Dinner? No one said a word about any dinner she was supposed to go to. Crap. 

            "Duh silly, dinner!" Misao laughed, hopping up and down on one foot. "You didn't think we were gonna make you eat in that creepy old room of yours now, did you?" She laughed again. _Umm, yes, I did_. 

            "Of course not. I was just joking…silly," Kaoru added, then laughed for affect. She turned around to face Megumi and was bombarded with a towering pile of silk dresses. Great. Just peachy. 

            "What…what is this?" Kaoru stuttered, shocked and not too happy. Dresses weren't exactly her thing. In fact, she usually avoided them at all costs. Was this her entire wardrobe? 

            "Your clothes. Duh. Don't give me that look; I did put some pants in there. Oh, you look so good in that Kaoru-dono, I just can NOT get over it. You have to come by more often, you know. I'll see you at dinner, kay?" Megumi winked. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get some shut eye. It _is_ my day off after all, and all these damn people keep barging in. I even had to send Ansel home. Oh well." Megumi sighed, a far off glance in her eye. 

            "This is a good moment to split," Misao whispered, ushering Kaoru to the door. "She always gets so mushy when she talks about Ansel. I don't get what's so great about him, anyway." 

            "Is he her boyfriend?" Kaoru asked wisely. Misao quickly shook her head. 

            "Oh no, no, no. Her masseuse." Kaoru nodded, understanding completely. 

            Megumi sighed as she folded up her piles of clothes. That Kaoru was really something. And soooo gorgeous!!! Megumi felt like a proud parent. She knew that she and Kaoru could really get along if she wasn't a hostage and Megumi wasn't working with the kidnapper. The thought of what they planned to do with Kaoru once her heart patterns changed made Megumi cringe. No one deserved that, especially not Kaoru-dono. 

            It was only after the door slammed shut that Megumi remembered she hated her. 

)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

            One second Misao was right next to Kaoru, and the next she had spotted Aoshi-sama (need I say more?). Having completely lost track of the little weasel and not wanting to visit anyone else (for fear of getting lost again), Kaoru headed back to her room. Misao had said she would come by near dinner. The thought of spending dinner with Sin both excited and worried her. How would they treat her? She was a hostage, after all. Not exactly an honored guest. But one thing did give her confidence, and that was the dress. Even though she once hated it, having Megumi and Misao showering her with compliments helped Kaoru to see it in a different light. It wasn't slutty, like she thought. It was tasteful, sexy, and perfect. Just not something she would wear on a daily basis. 

            Was this her room? The guard looked rather familiar; tall, broad shouldered, with a dark face and devilish grin. Shivers ran up Kaoru's spine. There was something about him she didn't like, and didn't want to find out. But he turned to look at her with black, glittering eyes. Kaoru knew she was in trouble by that…way he looked at her. She wanted to get in to the room, but he was blocking the door…

            "You're _The Maiden_. The one I've been working days and nights to watch, and I hadn't even seen you." The man stepped closer. "They didn't let me come inside." Kaoru was uneasy, but didn't lose her head. 

            "What a pity. Will you let me inside?" Kaoru tapped her foot, but the Guard laughed. Not exactly the reaction she was looking for. 

            "You're a fiery one. Good. I don't like it as much when they just flop over and let you take control." He took another step closer. Kaoru knew what he wanted now, and she didn't want to stay and give it to him. She tried to take a step backwards, but his hand flew out, quick as lightning, and grabbed her arm. In a moment she was pushed against a wall. 

            "You can't really have thought that you could wear that dress and I wouldn't notice." Kaoru could feel his breath singeing her skin. He reached a finger and stroked her cheek. 

            "Now be quiet, and don't fight. It'll just be more painful." _No. NO!_ Kaoru wasn't going to just stand by and let him…touch her. She kicked and thrashed, trying to hit him. But this guard was Sin trained, and Kaoru's kicks were powered by panic. He easily avoided them and pushed her onto the ground. His arms were pressing hers to the cold, concrete floor, and now he had pinned her legs down with his knees. 

            "Get off of me!" Kaoru tried to sound calm, but she couldn't move. And he was close to her neck…his mouth was opening…

            Kaoru saw the flash of steel, and she saw the eyes of the guard pale. Instinct helped her to such in her stomach, and the blade that was slicing through his stomach missed Kaoru's flesh by centimeters, and no more. The Guard flopped over, lifeless, bleeding. And Kaoru was able to breath again. Her arms were sore and her legs were bruised, but her wits were not. She knew whose sword this was. 

            The Battousai. 

            Her breathing quickened again, and Kaoru could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _Stop it!_ Kaoru hated this feeling. _It's the red head, remember? Your kidnapper? The one you can't stand? _But while her mind stayed cold, her body reacted. She felt herself standing up. 

            "I hate to think you killed a good worker over me," Kaoru mumbled. _Stupid! What a stupid thing to say! Arrrrrrrrrgh!!!!_ Kaoru would never get the whole guy thing right. 

            "Don't worry," Kenshin's cold voice made Kaoru tingle. "I was planning on firing him anyway." He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. With a single smooth motion, he gently touched her cheek. Why didn't she mind when Kenshin touched her? It wasn't like he was any better then that guard. He had kidnapped her, after all. 

            "I-I…should get ready for dinner," Kaoru stuttered, trying to find an excuse (any excuse) to collect her nerves. But Kenshin stayed where he was. 

            "You are ready." He pointed to her dress. He knew exactly what she was doing, and it was really entertaining. "Besides," he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaoru froze. 

            "If you take any more time, you'll be late," he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her neck. _Damnit,_ Kaoru thought to herself. She promised she wouldn't let this happen again! But what really bothered her was deep down, she knew she loved it. When he got close to her, when he did these spontaneous things…the only thing that kept her sane was knowing he didn't give a damn about her. She knew he did these things just to see her reaction. And she knew her reaction was everything he hoped for. 

            "Kenshin…we-we have to go," Kaoru choked out as she felt his lips against her ear (A/N: do NOT ask). Kenshin knew what his touch was doing to her, and he loved every minute of it. But it was almost time for dinner, and he hardly ever missed a meal with the gang. So he pulled away and started for the dining hall, leaving Kaoru paralyzed with shock. 

            "Are you coming?" Kenshin turned around slowly. Kaoru snapped back to reality and nodded quickly. She caught up with him and was silent for the rest of the walk. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Im soooooooooooooo sorry for the slow update!!!! And I have to say; I think this is my worst chapter yet. Sigh. Im such a failure. I've been having this case of writers block, see, and to save myself the agony next time, I cut off before the dinner scene. This will give me something to write about (although it will probably make you all mad at me). 

Something I have to point out: in this fanfic, Kenshin is NOT a rurouni. He's the Battousai. So I can't have him saying "oro" or anything (at least not yet…hehe). And his eyes will be amber, not violate. Also: his hair is up in the high ponytail. Not the low-rurouni-ponytail. I know I'm really making a huge deal out of this, but I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page. (remember: high ponytail. Not low ponytail.) 

Well, other than the fact that I love you all (so touching), that's it. But wait: I know I've been very good lately and have not said a thing about reviews, but I feel the need. If you review for me my lovely friends, then I will give you…a PIGGY BOP!!!!! Completely free of charge, just don't ask what it is!!!!

Thank you, I promise to update soon! Tootles!

~nessie~ 


	6. My Beating Heart

Disclaimer: (ehem. Remember our agreement.) 

Bonjour! nessie again. I'm trying to update faster just to please y'all. Ok, enough with the extremely scary southern accent. I have a confession to make. Recently I have become OBSESSED with a manga called Juvenile Orion. My friends (aka Ami and Ruri) tease me about it, they think it is the stupidest thing in the world. But I just looooooooooove this manga. I cannot stop reading it. I think I've analyzed the first copy five bajillion quatrakajillion times, and come up with bogus theories like "ohhhh, see that innocent bystander right there with those jeans? Yeah, well, I think that guy is actually part of a secret organization full of psycho annalists who have the power to change into chickens." That sort of thing. But anyway, away from my troubles. Honestly, I think its kind of healthy for me to be obsessed with something other than updating for this. Then again, I have too many obsessions (reading manga, eating chocolate, saying the word moo…). But I'm boring, you're screaming at me, and I know I should just shut up and write the damn chapter. But talking to y'all is pretty comforting, ya know? Especially since you don't interrupt. Oh, some notes. Lil-Sun-Rie, I feel the need to respond to your review. I'm very happy that you love my story, but as I have said before, this fic isn't the same as the story. True, in the story Kaoru probably could beat Misao in a fight, but in this story Misao has had the best training in the world and is now part of a gang that only accepts the best of the best. Kaoru was excellent as a little girl, but in my fic she is out of practice and trained herself. Can you see how Misao might be a teeny weeny bit better? And I would never, NEVER mock Kaoru. As my good friends Ami and Ruri would tell you, Kaoru is my favorite character. I love her to death. And besides, Kaoru won the fight with Misao anyway. 

Ruri: By the way, speaking of Kaoru being your favorite, I have to address the fact that Sano is my favorite character. 

Nessie: So???

Ruri: Well, I feel that there has been some unnecessary Sano bashing going on in this fic. It has to stop. 

Nessie: I have NOT been bashing Sano. I love Sano as much as the next person! (sees Ruri cracking her knuckles) OK, maybe not as much as you. 

Ruri: Well, can you stop making it seem like he's just a big stupid loser?

Nessie: Did I really make him come off that way? 

Ruri: Oh yeah. I'm not asking much. Just STOP WITH THE SANO BASHING OR IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD THAT'S BEING BASHED!!!!!

Nessie: Ok, ok, jeez. (to readers) I'm sorry if you've gotten the impression that I am bashing Sano. That was not my intention, and I will try my hardest to make him seem a little smarter. 

Anyway, I'll listen to your endless prayers that I'll just shut my babbling mouth and write. I want to keep you happy, don't I? Tootles!!!nessie 

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you?_

_Wake up, I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the hell are you_

_When I need you?_

            "This is it," Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. She shivered, not sure whether it was because of the air conditioning blasting at her bare arms, her nervousness, or the fact that Kenshin was standing right next to her.  It was fancier than she originally thought, but still held that cold, lifeless feeling. Kaoru didn't know how someone could live here. At least this floor was a nice polished wood, unlike the concrete floors and endless tiling she had walked over. The smell of food wafted through the open doorway, and Kaoru closed her eyes and let it all flow in. Her meals delivered by Kenshin were good, but bland, and you could tell someone had made it in a hurry. Someone who hadn't cared whether she would like it or not. Now she had a chance to eat food made to be enjoyed, something that seemed lost to Kaoru. Mmmmm, were those meat dumplings she smelled? Delicious. 

            It was only after Kaoru got over the food did she notice the hustle and bustle going about. Sin members lined up, hundreds in this room alone. By looking at their faces and their figures, Kaoru could tell each ones place in the gang. That gruff, burly one was a guard, obviously. The thin, gray one was a regular assassin. There was Megumi. Now that she examined her, her willowy figure and a-bit-larger-than-usual hands suggested she worked with herbs. The higher-class workers stuck out as well. A small boy with pointy hair, which surprised her (the age and the pointy hair). But the look in his eyes signaled that this boy had killed many and had battle scars. And he looked only to be 14. 

            Tons and tons of people eating and talking…it was so normal. And there. Someone was laughing, Kaoru could hear it plainly. She spotted Misao sitting with Sano, Aoshi (no surprise), Soujiro, Megumi, and a girl Kaoru didn't know by name. Her eyes were black and cold, and raven colored hair fell across her face. Soujiro was looking indignant-it was something Sano had said, because he was laughing his rooster head off. Misao was chatting endlessly to Aoshi, who was quiet but spoke one or two words now and then. Megumi was scowling-Kaoru didn't know why, since she had seen so kind when she met her. The last girl was eating quickly and lightly, with only a rice ball left. They were all talking and laughing, joking and interacting…Kaoru felt her stomach do flips. It had been so long since her last meal with someone. Breakfast with Ritz, lunch by herself as coworkers went out to eat together, dinner back at the apartment. And as a child the scraps she found were always gobbled up at no particular time, and were never eaten with someone else. Years. Years since a real meal with actual people. Years since real interaction…but Kaoru didn't care about _that_. She'd spent one month moping about and pitying herself. And it had taken her one month to realize that depression didn't suit her. But this…this was too much. Now that Kaoru thought hard, she realized she had _never_ eaten a meal with another person. Never. She didn't know what to do. _SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

            Kaoru looked around frantically. She'd never eaten a meal with another person, and she didn't want to start now. Where was Kenshin? She had to tell him she wasn't hungry, or some other excuse. _Dammit_! He was already inside, seated next to Megumi (who was no longer scowling. In fact, she looked pretty cozy). Oh no, Misao had spotted her. She was waving hysterically, and shouting something. Kaoru felt dizzy. Her head was throbbing, and she was certain the room looked dimmer…

            "KAORU!" Misao screamed as Kaoru hit the floor. 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D(be happy) J

            "Kaoru. Can you hear my voice?" 

            _Yes…I can hear you. What do you want? Let me sleep._

            "Kaoru. Kaoru?" Kenshin turned back to Soujiro. "She's still not responding. What happened?" Soujiro sighed and hit another few buttons on his monitor. 

            "Well, basically Kaoru blacked out. Stress related, I guess. Her heart went absolutely crazy and she hit the floor. If I was down here at the time we might have gotten something. I don't know why she would feel stressed out at dinner." 

            "We don't know a lot of things about her. I don't care, either. But something happened tonight, and it might speed up this whole process." Kenshin felt a sharp pain in his chest. What was this? Guilt? He had to remember why she was even here in the first place. Kidnapping. Remember, Battousai? 

            "Right…" Soujiro felt it too. This was wrong and he knew it. But its not like Sin was a charity group. He turned back to Kaoru. "Kaoru?" 

            _Leave me alone. I just want to fade out…sleep…stop talking!_

            "Her heart patterns. They're slowing down. This is bad, Himura." Soujiro flipped a switch and his computers purred into action. "She needs to wake up or the thing'll just…stop. Kaoru, if you hear me then wake up!" 

            _I just want to sleep. Go away. It's working. See how tired I am? _

"The patterns! If it dips any lower she's gone! Kaoru, wake up!" Soujiro shouted, standing. There was nothing more he could do. But Kaoru…dammit girl, open your eyes! 

            _It's almost done…_

            "Kaoru, wake up." Kenshin's voice was icy, yet firm. "Wake up." 

            _No. Stop it!_

            "Wake up, Kaoru. Now." 

            _NO!_

            "Wake up." 

            Kaoru stirred. She peeled an eyelid open. Where was she, anyway? The room was made entirely out of metal, and buttons were everywhere; blinking and beeping and whirring like crazy. God, her head hurt! She looked up and gasped. Kenshin. And Soujiro. How long had she been out? 

            "Heart patterns have returned to normal." _Thank God,_ Soujiro added silently. Kenshin nodded absently. Kaoru looked from man to man. 

            "Ehem," she coughed obviously. "I have no idea what the _hell_ is going on here. Mind filling the girl who feels like she is in the middle of a Star Trek episode in?" Both looked at her like she was a moron. Kaoru sat up and threw up her hands in frustration. How did you get information in this dump, anyway? No one ever told her anything. But she did sigh with relief when she realized that Soujiro being in the room kept Kenshin from going all…weird again. Was that the right word for it? Kaoru regretted using it right away. 

            "Thank you Soujiro. Make sure you keep close watch over her heart patterns. I want you here day in and day out. All of your meals will be delivered, and bedding will arrive shortly. Do you understand?" Soujiro rolled his eyes. There wasn't anything he couldn't understand. 

            "Ok, sir." He hated these assignments. He loved his computers to death, but after a week stuck in here they would look very, very old. "Would you like me to keep Miss Kaoru here for observation? Or maybe call in a prescription from Takani-san?" Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who avoided his gaze. 

            "Prescription, yes. Observation, no. I will be walking Miss Kaoru to her room, where she will rest." _Oh crap._ Kaoru didn't know if she was dreading or looking forward to the walk back to her room. Soujiro nodded, ignoring them. He was already sending an order to Megumi, who would hopefully get it shipped out before Kaoru turned eighty (Megumi was very slow about shipping orders). 

            "I'll see you later, Soujiro," Kaoru called, trying to delay her leaving his presence. He mumbled something in return, already clicking away at his computer. Kaoru made a face. She never did get 21st century technology.  But Christ, now she was alone with Kenshin. He was quiet, silent, and that was what made Kaoru nervous. Kaoru twisted a lock of hair around her finger and let it unravel. The silence was deafening. She wished he would say something. 

            "Kaoru." Kaoru jumped, not used to having her wishes fulfilled. "What happened in the dining hall?" Kaoru looked down at her quick moving feet and blushed. Fainting in front of hundreds of people was humiliating enough. But going over every detail with a guy who made your heart race? 

            "I don't know. I guess I was just running a fever or something. I have been running around all day, you know. In that skimpy training outfit, too." Kaoru sighed and looked over at Kenshin for the first time. He caught her gaze and held it for minutes until she could tear herself away. Now her eyes were plastered to the ground; she preferred keeping them to herself. 

            "We're at your room, Kaoru," Kenshin looked at her like she was the stupidest moron in the history of morons. Kaoru looked up and noticed the surroundings looked vaguely familiar. She must have gotten lost in the tantalizing motion of her feet (A/N: it's hard to write that and keep a straight face). Kaoru cringed when she saw the empty space once occupied by "The Guard". Kenshin read her thoughts. 

            "Another one will be at the post tomorrow." Kenshin turned to leave. "And that is also when I'll see you again. At breakfast." Ooh, breakfast. Crap. 

            Kaoru was about to object when her mouth fell open in amazement. He was walking away, cool as a cucumber. He hadn't even _touched _her! This was revolutionary. Kaoru knew she should have been happy, relieved, blessed, but all she could think about was the tingle in her skin; the yearning for him to come back. Disgusting. Kaoru shook her head. She couldn't believe herself! But as Kenshin disappeared from sight, Kaoru couldn't help wishing he would touch her somewhere. Her toenail, even (A/N: that I could not write with a straight face. I am thoroughly cracking up right now). 

            _Kenshin,_ Kaoru thought to herself, turning and opening her room door. _What are you doing to me?_

------------------------------------

            Kaoru stretched, wishing she felt sunshine warming her instead of the freezing air conditioning blasting against her body. She wrapped her sheets around her and shivered. The place was insulated to make sure not a drop of sunlight or a spout of heat entered. So why did they need sub-zero air conditioning? Kaoru moaned and buried her head in her pillow. What time was it, anyway? If she got up too early she would be stuck with hours and nothing to do. Too late, and Kenshin would come inside her room and see her sleeping…in the nude. 

            Well, it wasn't her fault. She had no pajamas! All of the clothes Megumi gave her were artsy fartsy (A/N: now _that_ is a fun word), and the training outfit was out. It was like swimming in a swimsuit (which is not very comfortable, if you've never experienced this). Kaoru sighed and sat up, letting her black hair tumbled over her shoulders. It would be better to be early than have Kenshin coming in here and, well, you know. He would probably be early anyway, to pick her up for breakfast. 

            Breakfast. Oh, shit. What if the incident at dinner last night repeated itself? Kaoru shuddered in embarrassment. It couldn't be that hard. All she had to do was sit down with other people, eat, and pipe up when she was either asked a question. Kaoru laughed at her naivety. She had fainted over eating dinner with a group of people she was mostly friendly with. That had to be the stupidest thing in the entire world. Kaoru swung her feet over her bed and stretched again. Waking up would never come easy to her. Now, what should she wear today? Nothing fancy; dresses and skirts were OUT. This deleted half of her wardrobe, for crying out loud. Kaoru stared in disgust at the pile of silky fabrics lying on her floor. She sighed and turned back to the remaining few. Tight zebra patterned capris, pink cloth shorts, things Kaoru wouldn't be caught dead in. But there…something caught her eyes. Kaoru instinctively reached out and grabbed it. Was that…denim? Normal blue jeans? Thank the Gods. Megumi must have accidentally put this one in there. After putting on the regular undergarments (A/N: ahem, you all know what I mean here), Kaoru slipped them on and instantly realized that Megumi had NOT accidentally put them there. They were tight and low, still managing to make Kaoru look way sexier than she wanted to. Well. it was the only thing close to normal, and Kaoru didn't really mind looking sexy once in a while. Now, to the shirts. 

            This proved to be an even bigger dilemma. Practically all of the shirts were belly shirts. The one Kaoru chose wasn't any better, either. A black belly shirt that ended at her ribs, with strips of cloth hanging down from it, around her stomach. Kaoru would have to yell at people later, to relieve stress. She made a mental list in her mind. A)Misao, for not warning Kaoru about Megumi's whorish tastes. B)Megumi, for lending Kaoru clothes that made her look like a slut. And finally, C)Kenshin, for suggesting Kaoru go to Megumi in the first place. But secretly Kaoru knew she couldn't yell at Kenshin. Damnit, she could hardly look at him. 

            "Kaoru." His voice flew through her, and Kaoru looked up. There he was, leaning against her doorway. 

            "I'm not ready yet," Kaoru whispered, picking up a red ribbon and tying up her hair in a ponytail. As usual, two pieces refused to stay. 

            "Ok." Kaoru turned to him in silence. He didn't move, just stayed where he was. It took Kaoru a long time to realize he was checking her out. Instinctively Kaoru wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if that would do any good. Kenshin didn't smile, but Kaoru noticed with embarrassment that the look in his eyes was clearly amusement. Why did she have to be so stupid?

            "You know, if you dress that way then you really shouldn't cover yourself up all the time," Kenshin added to the silence as he closed the door to her room. Kaoru glared at him. 

            "Well, maybe if you didn't recommend _Megumi_ for clothes borrowing I wouldn't be wearing this shit," Kaoru snapped angrily. Kenshin glanced over at her. 

            "You actually went to Megumi's?" He seemed like he was going to crack up any moment. Kaoru nodded, confused. "I didn't think you would really go. Megumi hates visitors, and it's clear to me that she hates you as well. And of course I know what she wears. I just thought word would get around to you." Was that a hint of a smile on his face? "Since the people here gossip more than they work." Kaoru threw up her hands. 

            "I give up. You Sin people are so confusing; giving suggestions you don't expect to be followed, talking to each other in cryptic codes. What am I supposed to do?  Buy a secret decoder ring? I'm just a waitress, remember." If there were any hints of a smile of Kenshin's lips before, they vanished now. 

            "You are not just a waitress." Kaoru felt herself shiver. That tone in his voice was returning, the cold one. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against a nearby wall. Kaoru gasped as she felt an open-mouthed kiss on her throat. What was he doing? Kaoru could feel his tongue licking the base of her neck, hot as fire. Why did this always happen? 

            "Kenshin…stop," Kaoru moaned, but he paid no attention to her. Well, sort of. He responded by moving his mouth up her throat, massaging her skin with his tongue. Kaoru's heart pounded in her head, she felt her skin shiver as Kenshin rested a calloused hand on her arm. She didn't know what to do. Kaoru's mind was screaming at her, _GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET HIM OFF OF YOU! _But her body was whispering, _why force him away when this feels so good? _Kaoru could hardly keep her body under control. It was reacting to his ever touch; as he stepped closer she arched her back, as he nipped at her neck she moaned with pleasure. His hands had found a permanent spot; they rested on her shoulders, keeping her pinned to the wall. Kaoru was in a difficult position. If she wanted to, she could force Kenshin off of her. But she wasn't so sure she wanted to. 

            The pattering of feet woke Kaoru to reality. Someone was coming! And whoever it was, they were almost at Kenshin and Kaoru…

            "Kenshin." Kaoru placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "We can't do this. I can't do this." Again he ignored her, and licked the base of her neck. Kaoru looked up frantically as the visitor rounded the corner. 

            "KAORU!" Megumi shrieked. "What is going on here?!?!" 

Ok, really short chapter. I'm sorry, but that just seemed like a perfect place to stop. Also, I'm really, really, super duper tired. I need to take a short break, so it might be a while before my next update. I don't mean like a month or anything, just probably a week. So don't kill me or anything. 

I have to say, some of my reviews were a little disheartening. For example, agaxris wrote "oh…" Now, is that a good "oh" or a bad "oh"? Because I got the impression that that was a this-story-was-so-bad-and-I-don't-want-to-flame-you "oh". Or maybe I'm just paranoid. I'm pretty sure that's the case. Oh by the way, Ruri and I were talking a lot above. But Ami hasn't said anything!!!! (sorry Ami). So here she is: 

Ami: hi guys! My name is Ami, but you might know me from my reviews as "Ryuu Sora". My favorite character in Rurouni Kenshin is…KENSHIN! I just think he is really super cool. As you may have read in nessie's profile, she's in track. Basically, that's all because of me. You see, I'm really good at track. But I didn't want to join it alone. So I recruited Ruri and Nessie to join with me, and now we have lots of awesome fun!

Ruri: yeah right. It's horrible. One day we had this really grueling work out, and my butt was sore for the next week. I couldn't sit down. 

Nessie: uh huh. You're the only one who's good at it anyway. 

Ami: That is not true! (is stared down by nessie and Ruri). Ok, maybe it is. 

Sorry guys, just had to add that! Ami wanted to say something to you all, you know. Until next time, my dears!!!! Aur revoir!

(and as always) tootles!nessie


	7. Awoken Dangers

Disclaimer: (don't have to write anymore)

Woohoo!!! What a response!!! The reviews were awesome, people. Maybe I should write cliffhangers more often…(sees angry readers coming at her with pitchforks) ok, maybe not. But anyway, I have to say I liked the reviews for chapter 6 (My Beating Heart) the best. I got a lot of suggestions, which I think are really good. Like, more stuff about Kenshin and his personality. And the ever-puzzling question…

            Does Kenshin love Kaoru or is he just playing her?

            Hmm…perplexing…

Anyway, I don't have a lot to say. Except one person gave me this suggestion for a really super happy ending (the cheesy kind where nothing goes wrong). I appreciate you reviewing and I love you to death, but I just can't end it like that!!!! What fun would that be? None at all. Plus, I just cannot write cheesy stuff. Even though I really do like cheese. Especially cheddar. Oh Kami, now I'm really hungry…

Gotta go and feed my rumbling stomach. Adios, amigos! nessie

_Something has left my life and I don't know where it went to. _

_Somebody caused me strife and it's not what I was seeking. _

_Did you see me?_

_Did you hear me?_

_Did you see me standing there?_

_Why did you turn out the lights…did you know that I was sleeping?_

_Say a prayer for me. Help me to build up strength,_

_This is my identity._

_Has it been taken?_

_Is my heart breaking?_

_These are my hands…they fell through my hands…fell through my hands…_

_These are my dreams…it suddenly seems…it suddenly seems…_

_Empty.                             _–The Cranberries

Never before could Kaoru remember being so sore. Every bone in her body ached, every muscle stung with overuse. Her body shuddered, remembering the pain she had to endure. So, so much pain. Worse than being drawn and quartered. Kaoru kept her eyes closed and didn't move, for fear she would trigger even more hurting. Where was she, anyway? Kaoru felt the bed underneath her with a hand. Not a bed, but cold, lifeless steel. Kaoru sighed inwardly. Obviously in some sort of lab room. Well, of course. They were probably running tests right now. But Kaoru didn't want to wake up and give them a reason to touch her, to examine her. She already felt so…dirty. Defiled.

Kaoru sighed out loud this time and opened her eyes. She never was much good at ignoring her curiosity. Definitely in some sort of lab room. Monitors beeped loudly, like she was in some sort of hospital. No one was here at the moment, but Kaoru knew plenty would be here once they realized she was awake. There were much more things they could do to her while she was awake.

            Kaoru looked down at one of her hands. So this was a hand of _The Maiden_. Not much different from any other hand in the world. But Kaoru had seen herself in her other form. It was disgusting. She had never believed Kenshin before when he insisted over and over that she was _The Maiden_: some ancient old legendary myth. But now she knew it was true, she knew that Kenshin had been correct. She had seen it with her own eyes.

            Now that Kaoru thought about it, she never did find out what _The Maiden_ was famous for or anything. She had seen the things it had done to her, but why would anyone want that? And how could they possibly steal it? Oh well, Kenshin probably had a way. That was why he had kept such close watch on her. To see when she awoke. To figure out when to steal it from her. Kaoru didn't want it. But she didn't want to have to go through whatever it was she had to go through to give her…powers to him. What did he think it was, a little gift? One second she's normal, and then poof! Suddenly she's Kaoru the good witch?

            Kenshin…Kaoru hated this dilemma with him. His touch had felt so good, his tongue so hot on her skin…she had loved it. Now Kaoru could admit it. But she still hated him. She nodded firmly, even though her neck throbbed. Of course she still hated him. Its not like those feelings could ever change. He was just some creepy, ice-cold killer who just happened to kidnap her and was a really good kisser.

            Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up. He hadn't exactly kissed her on the lips…that would probably be to affectionate for him. He obviously preferred spontaneous touches that sent her into spasms of "I'm so nervous I think I'll die omigod omigod omigod omigod". Well, she wouldn't play along. She wouldn't be that yuppy little prep that jumped at the chance to look at him. Where did that sound familiar?

            Oh yeah. Megumi.

_…The day before…_

            "KAORU!" Megumi shrieked. "What is going on here?!?!"

            Kaoru stared in horror. Things had gone to far and she had let them. Since when was she so stupid? But why was Megumi so freakin' mad?

            "Megumi-chan," Kaoru panted as Kenshin let go off her and turned to face Megumi. Great, it took a temperamental vixen to tear him off of her.

            "Don't you DARE Megumi-chan me. I know what you're up to. Dammit, and I was so nice to you!" Megumi screamed, punching a wall in anger. "Why was I so STUPID!!!!!" Kaoru felt her eyes widen in shock, but Kenshin didn't lose his head. He stared calmly at Megumi until she stopped killing the wall.

            "What do you want, Megumi?" He asked, never losing his cool. Megumi smoothed her hair down and smiled brightly at him, fluttering her lashes.

            "Bit of a crisis, really, Ken-san," Megumi cooed. "Sano went out to…er, retrieve the informant, and well…" Megumi stalled long enough to flip her hair. "He's dead, to be frank. Aoshi suspects The Plebeians, but Sano is sure that it's Saitoh." Megumi sighed dreamily, not matching the right mood. "As you can see, its pretty important that you go down there right away." Kenshin nodded wearily, but turned to face Kaoru. He caught her glance and refused to let go. Kaoru shivered.

            "I'll see you later," He said. Kaoru listened closely, but could find no hidden meaning or emotion. Megumi winked and waved cutely.

            "I'll see you later too, Ken-san," she gushed. Kaoru rolled her eyes. What was with Megumi?

            Wait. Oh, no. _Kami_, no.

            She liked him. Loved him. Kaoru watched Megumi stare dreamily at his retreating figure. No wonder Megumi had been so mad. She was trying to seduce the bastard. Kaoru mentally kicked herself. _Shit, shit, shit!_

            "You like him," Kaoru looked over at Megumi numbly. The fox whirled around and glared.

            "Of course I do, you little…you little…there isn't even a NAME for it!!! You're a traitorous bitch, a sniveling little whelp…I knew I would hate you! I just knew it!" Megumi swore some more (A/N: prepare yourselves for some serious swearing. If you are not a fan of cussing, look away. But Megumi gets really ticked off when someone tries to steal her…umm, "Ken-san"). Kaoru stared eagerly at the Kitsune. She didn't want to be hated!

            "Megumi, listen to me! I wasn't trying to steal Kenshin, he came on to me! You can have him, I swear-"

            "HE CAME ON TO YOU?!?!?!?!?! That incredible hunk of a man would never, could never, will never come on to a puny little prude like yourself! So don't give me any of that _shit_ that 'he came on to you'. I let you interrupt my day off, I give you my clothes, and what do I get for it? _Oh, Megumi, he _fucking _came on to me!_ I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Megumi was screaming, cursing, punching, kicking, trying to hurt Kaoru in any way. But Kaoru stood there and took it, trying to let Megumi calm down. _This will end; you just have to be patient…_

            "You…you think you're good enough for him! I've been trying to seduce that man since I GOT HERE! You think you can just waltz right in and steal him away? Throw yourself at the guy? Show some self-respect. He'll never have you. NEVER! He'll do what he wants with you and then kick you to the curb, and then who will be waiting by to be the friend he actually needs? That's right, Megumi. I've worked hard to get where I am and I am not going to be stopped by some sniveling, self pitying BITCH!!!!!"

            That was the last straw.

            Self-pitying?

            Never. _Never._

            Kaoru grabbed Megumi by the lapels of her shirt and shoved her against a wall. Normally Kaoru was sweet and hated to result to violence. But this…this was war.

            "You listen to me you little _bitch_," Kaoru hissed. "When I was a kid I lived in a cardboard box in an alleyway. And that was considered lucky. But the city streets were so bad that I never left that damn box. Unless it was raining. Then I would stand outside getting soaked, holding my mouth open to see if I could catch a few drops to keep me alive for a few more torturous days." Megumi could feel Kaoru's grip tighten on her shirt, and she could see the anger behind Kaoru's sapphire eyes.

            "I would go out every once and a while to search for food. But there was always that one group of boys." Kaoru felt her voice falter. "_Damn_ them! Every time I went out they would grab me and pin me down and beat me within an inch of my life." Kaoru paused.

            "_In front of their mothers._"

            "I was always cold. Always hungry." Kaoru laughed bitterly. "Hunger is a tough bastard. I could never stifle it, no matter how many banana peels I found in the dumpsters, no matter how many pieces of bread I saved. Bread that was thrown at me. I always did like it when they threw bread. It was better than the stones, anyway." Kaoru felt the images etched in her mind. These were things she would never forget. Never.

            "But do you know what, _Takani Megumi_? Throughout all of the torture and hurt, all of the painful sleepless nights? I never once cried. Not once. Not when I was so dehydrated I was delusional. Not when I limped back to that alleyway half dead. So don't call me self-pitying. Don't you _dare_ call me self-pitying." Kaoru dropped her hold on Megumi and stepped back. Megumi stared. She hated feeling it, but she was sorry for the girl. Damnit! Megumi couldn't yell at her now, no matter how much she wanted to. Not after all the things this bitch went through. Damnit!!!!!

            Kaoru was satisfied. Megumi would never say those things to her again. She turned to leave (and make a dramatic exit). But something stopped her.

            She gasped. A jolt ran through her body. Kaoru fell onto the floor, gasping and panting. She felt the seizures rattling her body every few seconds. What was this? Kaoru lowered her head between her knees and moaned, shaking and jolting.

            "Kaoru, what is it? Kaoru? KAORU!" Megumi shouted, lightly touching Kaoru's shoulder. The next jolt was so strong, so severe; Kaoru was brought to her feet. Her body was still.

            Then, the next phenomenon. A warm ripple fled through her insides. This warmth turned into unbearable heat, and suddenly Kaoru felt her insides melting and rupturing. So painful…so, so painful…but not as painful as what was to come.

             Kaoru couldn't move. Every inch of her felt like it was being ripped to shreds; her skin was being torn from her body. The pain was unbearable. When would this end? She could feel her heart thundering in her chest, faster than it should have been. It was faster than a mouse, and harder just the same. Like someone was punching her repeatedly over her heart…Kaoru didn't know how much more she could take of this…

            Megumi gasped. She had noticed Kaoru getting paler and paler, but now Kaoru was glowing. _Glowing_. Her eyes were no longer clear and blue, they were white. You couldn't even see the pupil anymore. She was glowing.

            This was it. _The Maiden._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

            Soujiro was sleeping soundly, his head resting on top of one of his whirring machines. He shouldn't have been resting his eyes, but he had been working nights lately, and the quiet, serene beeping of his computers lulled him to sleep…

            An alarm jolted him awake. What was it? Now? But he was so tired…maybe it was just a joke. A dream, probably. Soujiro laid his down again and closed his eyes…

            He was up again in seconds. That sound was not a dream. It was the alarm he had planted in the heart monitor, in case anything happened. It was racing like a rabbit before a fox ate it. She was awakening. He cringed, sorry for her. After all the researching he had done on _The Maiden_, awakening didn't seem that comfortable. But it was happening! Soujiro almost laughed. He could go back to his room after this was done. Now where was a phone? He had to contact someone to get her and bring her down here. Then the…procedure could take place as planned. Yes!

            Now, where was that damn phone? Soujiro spotted it on the other side of the room and sprinted (yes, sprinted) over, managing to trip on some papers and wires on his way. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a number as fast as his nimble typing fingers let him.

            "Sano! It's happening. _Yes_, that! You need to bring her down here right now. Hurry up, or it might stop!" Soujiro turned and gasped.

            All of his computers, the ones used to track/monitor Kaoru, were blank screens. No, not blank screens. White screens. The brightest white Soujiro had ever seen; even brighter than the _sun_. Soujiro shielded his eyes against the white light and ran blindly over, through the intensely lit room. After a few minutes of typing and endless attempts to hack into the system and no luck. The light didn't even _dim_.

            "Sano?"

            "Yes?"

            "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE THERE ALREADY!!!!" Soujiro screamed. "GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE AND GET HER DOWN HERE BEFORE WE LOSE HER!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, SANO, SHE'S AWAKENING!!!"

            The other line clicked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            Kaoru didn't know what was happening. It was like her conscious mind had been pushed to the back of her head, and now a new force was taking over. It was still Kaoru, but she wasn't doing anything…normal. Something inside her knew what she was doing. Something that had probably been dormant inside her for a long time. And this thing knew exactly what it was doing.

            Megumi could hardly look at her anymore. The glowing light omitted from her body blinded Megumi, forcing her to cover her hands with her eyes.

            "Megumi, you have to go," Kaoru managed to gasp. The pain hadn't left yet, but she could still control her voice and actions. "I don't know what this is…"

            "Shut up! You have to gain control, Kaoru. Do you know what they're planning on doing to you if you stay like this?" Megumi felt the tears flowing as she remembered the meeting…the plans…the surgery…

            "I don't think I'm all gone though. It's not done yet, I'm not completely gone yet," Kaoru whispered, staring at her hands. The light didn't hurt her eyes. She was so birght she was translucent, and that was scary.

            "You're right. You're not totally gone yet, and-Oh my God, Kaoru, you're bleeding! Kaoru!" Megumi screamed, staring at Kaoru. Sure enough, there was crimson blood dribbling down Kaoru's face, contrasting enormously with her pure white skin.

            _And it was coming from her eyes_.

            "You're bleeding out of your eyes!" Megumi wailed. "Oh my God, Oh my God! THERE IS BLOOD COMING OUT OF YOUR EYES!!!!" Megumi was an expert on illnesses, and this wasn't in any of her textbooks. Kaoru let a hand float up to her face and touched her eyes. Blood. Liquid crimson, gushing from her eyes. What was happening to her?

            "Help me," she whispered, looking up at Megumi. "Please, please help me. Save me, Megumi." The blood was dripping onto the floor. "I don't want to be like this. And I don't want to go through with the procedure, whatever it is. Help me, please." Megumi stared in horror. "Help me, Megumi!"

            "I don't know what to do!" Megumi sobbed, letting her face drop into her hands. "Gods, Kaoru, I don't know what to do!"

            _This is it_, Kaoru thought weakly to herself. _They're going to take me and do things to me…_

            She felt a stabbing pain in her back. She arched in pain, screaming out. This was worse then everything else she had just gone through. This pain was a knife being thrust into her back and twisted around, dipping into her flesh. Kaoru looked over her shoulder. No one was stabbing her. She screamed again. Something was trying to get out of her back.

            "MEGUMI!" Kaoru screamed again. She could feel the control over her body slipping away, and fast. Someone else was taking over the reigns. But Kaoru didn't want to let them go. She wouldn't let them go.

            Megumi watched in amazement as the blood stopped flowing from her eyes. Was it just her bad vision, or did the glowing light dim down a notch?

            "That's it, Kaoru! Fight for the control back. Fight for it!" Megumi urged, watching Kaoru's face contort with pain and concentration. "Fight it!"

            The light grew noticeably dimmer this time. Kaoru felt the pain receding. It was working!!! By the Gods, it was working!!!! Kaoru clenched her eyes shut again and focused on regaining control. The thing inside of her wanted to finish off this hellish cycle. But that wasn't going to happen. The light grew dimmer again, and Kaoru gasped happily. Just a little longer to go, if she could last that long…

            She was exhausted. Tired beyond means. Kaoru wanted to stop, to curl up and sleep, but she knew what would happen if she surrendered the reigns. No sleeping, pain. Wrenching, twisted, unbearable pain.

            The light was now fully gone. Kaoru's eyes were blue again, as crystal as a jewel. She struggled for a few more minutes until she felt the thing surrender, and crawl back into its hiding place. She struggled until she felt it sleeping. No, not sleeping. Waiting.

            "Kaoru! Damnit, I was too late!" cursed Sano, who was running around the corner. He looked at the scene in front of him. Megumi was sobbing, blood covered the floors, and Kaoru was about to collapse from fatigue. He was too late.

            "You just missed quite a show, Sano." Kaoru managed a weak smile. "It's too bad you couldn't cut me open just yet."

            "You're so strong," Megumi whispered. "So strong, Kaoru. I didn't think you could do it." She burst into tears. Sano rolled his eyes.

            "Don't be so stupid, Megumi-chan," Kaoru laughed. "I managed to shove you up against a wall. I can do anything." Sano's mouth opened in utter amazement.

            "You shoved Megumi against a wall? Way to go!" Sano cheered. Megumi hit him over the head. Kaoru laughed again, her eyes shining.

            Then she blacked out.

_Back to the beginning…_

            "Kaoru! You woke up!" Misao shrieked. "I've been waiting like alllllllll night for you to wake up and well actually Megumi was waiting with me too bad Aoshi-sama couldn't wait with me he had to have a meeting with Sano and Kenshin and Soujiro but oh well I'll take what I can get and anyway I was waiting here all night for you to wake up and then I go to the bathroom for five seconds and I come back and here you are all woken up and everything and, well, how do you feel, Kaoru?" Misao smiled sweetly, not missing a beat. Kaoru blinked.

            "Excuse this weasel. Apparently she can't use the English language," a voice said warmly. Kaoru looked up and smiled.

            "Megumi! I was wondering where you were. I guess you were the miracle worker behind my, ehem, miraculous recovery?"

            "Of course. It's not like anyone else could do the work I do. Jeez, how they overwork me! I'm lucky I actually get a few days off, ya know." Megumi put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I really think I should get some extra cash for all this overtime their forcing me to do." Kaoru nodded, then remembered something.

            "Megumi, you're not…mad, or anything, are you? I mean about the whole, well, you-know-what. I really didn't do anything, I promise." Megumi's face clouded over for a second, but then she managed a weak smile.

            "I guess not. I should have realized by now that he's not interested." Megumi grinned evilly. "But that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Try all you want. I don't want him. Where's Sano? I want to ask him about some things." Megumi raised an eyebrow, but Misao just smiled widely.

            "Sure thing, Kaoru-chan! I'll get him for you, I'm pretty sure he's done talking to Aoshi-sama and Kenshin-san. But you never know." Misao wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Those boring meetings go on forever, you know."

            "What do you want to see him for?" Megumi asked when Misao was gone. "What are you going to ask him? You know, he'll probably refuse to answer anything that has to do with the whole…awakening process. Or the stealing of it. I'd say I don't approve, but…" Megumi shrugged. "We take what we want. And it's really the only way to get it."

            "Oh, I don't care about that. Actually, it was about something you said." Megumi paled. "Don't worry, it won't get you in trouble or anything. Just something I thought might concern me." Megumi sighed.

            "Like I said, you probably won't get anything out of him. But try all you want. Its not like I care or anything. Besides, I think my Ken-san is in the other room. If you can tear Sano away from him, I'll probably be able to go talk to him." Megumi sighed dreamily. "He is soooooo hot, you know."

            "Whatever. You can go now, you know," Kaoru added. "I kind of want to talk to him alone." Megumi shrugged again.

            "I have work to do anyway. And I don't really want to hang out in here anyway." Megumi looked around the room and shuddered. "These machines give me the creeps. Later, Kaoru. Don't come looking for me or anything, I have a lot of stuff to do." Kaoru laughed.

            "You're _such_ a bitch." But Megumi had already left. Kaoru sighed. How was she going to get Sano to even listen to her questions, let alone answer them? It would be hard. Especially since the information she wanted was probably confidential. Oh well. It was what she wanted, and, like Sin, she would find a way to get it.

            "Apparently I have been summoned," Sano grumbled skeptically as he entered the lab room. Kaoru nodded.

            "I have some questions I want to ask you. And I need the answers." Sano rolled his eyes until he noticed Kaoru glaring at him from the observation table.

            "So you expect me to just roll over and tell you some information that I'm probably not allowed to give out?" Upon seeing Kaoru nodding, he sighed. "Oh great. I knew it was bad news when Misao told me you wanted to talk. Great. Just great." Sano leaned back against a beeping monitor.

            "So, should we get started?" Sano asked. Kaoru grinned.

            "Oh yeah."

            "Well then," Sano grinned back. "Ask away.

-------------------------------

            What a boring chapter!!!!! No romance or anything like that…oh well, her "powers" did sort of awaken. I guess you guys'll just have to be satisfied with that. I'll try to be a good writer and update nice and quick for yah, all right? Maybe the next chapter will be more exciting after the whole question crap gets done with. I really hate information chapters too, but I have to use the next one to introduce our villain. Maybe I can sneak in some sexy new Kenshin/Kaoru clips (yeah!!!!! those are really fun to write, unlike those boring information chapters. bleaahhhhhhhhhhhh).

Ruri: Oh, darn. I really, really, really hate information chapters.

Nessie: well, I'll try and make it semi-exciting.

Ruri: semi-exciting? SEMI-EXCITING???? You're supposed to be a grand, almighty writer!!!!! It should be ultimately exciting!!!

Ami: Don't overestimate her. She's really tired from having track, and waking up at 6:30 on the weekends. Plus she worked really hard to update fast.

Nessie: Yeah, that's right!!!!

Ruri: (grumbling) well, she still has to uphold an exciting story.

Nessie: whatever. As long as I get to sleep tonight, I'll be fine.

Ami: Oh, you really should get more sleep. Fatigue will only slow you down.

Nessie: Oh, you are so sweet!!!!

Ami: Actually, I just want you to update really really fast.

Nessie: I _knew_ there was a catch.

            Gosh, my friends are sooooo demanding (especially Ruri. Have you noticed how she is usually quite mean to me? Then again, I tick her off a lot…). Well, I have to go guys. Its 9:32, and as I said before, I really need some shut eye. Until next time! Adieu!!! Adieu!!! (to you and you and you…that's from the Sound of Music, you know…)

            Tootles!!!nessie


	8. The Elixir

Disclaimer: y'all know what I have to say

Hey guys!!! nessie once again.  It appears that you guys thought my last chapter was boring (meaning you probably love the Kenshin/Kaoru stuff. Me too!). I'm sorry, but I just can't make every chapter fill with him violating her, even though it is really fun to write. I had to spend a chapter on her awakening, and this chapter (as I said before) will be spent introducing the villain. I will try as hard as I possibly can to add in some Kenshin Kaoru stuff, but don't expect any miracles. Ok, ok to the next topic. I know you guys are wondering why Kenshin keeps "going after" Kaoru. I'll try to cover that as soon as possible. But I just can't tell you whether or not he really loves Kaoru (or if its just lust). Come on, it's one of the major things in the story!!!! I can't just _tell _you. What fun would that be?

            As someone pointed out in their review, I can't really make this story that cheesy because, well, Sin is a gang and all. That's something you'll have to keep in mind as well: Sin is _not_ a nice little kids club. They are the greatest feared gang in Japan, known for their sharp strategies, incredible skills, and ruthless tactics. And even though the villains I am going to introduce are pretty bad themselves, Sin is really no better. It's just that they're so much cooler, ya know? So I made them seem really…umm…good. Which I probably should have done, cuz some of you are confused.

            One more thing. I don't like the fact that Megumi is kind of becoming good. She's transitioning, and it's scaring me…so I think I'll stop writing about her for the moment. I just can't seem to make her mean. But don't worry, as soon as I can think of a way I'll have her return as her normal bitchy self!!!

            Now that everything's covered, I guess I'll see you at the end of the chapter!!! Thanx for once again reading my mindless babble, and I hope you like it!  Tootles!!!nessie

To my mother… 

_To my father…_

_It's your son, or it's your daughter._

_Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?_

_Should I turn it up for you?_

_I sit here locked inside my head,_

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence gets us nowhere…_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast…_

_The silence is what kills me,_

_And I need someone to help me._

_But you don't know how to listen,_

_And let me make decisions. _

_'Cause I sit here locked inside my head, _

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence gets us nowhere…_

_Gets us nowhere way too fast…_

            "Ok. First question." Kaoru sat up and looked Sano in the eye. "Am I the only 'case' you guys have right now?" Sano raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know you guys have the basic stuff like stealing from our ports and smuggling, but am I your major case?"

            "Well," Sano paused and looked at Kaoru, who sat patiently on her metal bed. "Yeah, you are the major case. I don't really get why, though." Sano scratched his head and shrugged. "Kenshin wanted you. Is that all you wanted to know? That wasn't so bad." Sano sighed with relief and turned to leave.

            "I wasn't finished! So if I'm the major case like you said, and basically everything else you're doing is considered normal, The Plebeians have something to do with me." Sano paled visibly. "And that man who was killed. The informant." Sano turned back to her and sighed again, this time not with relief.

            "Who told you about all this?" he asked wearily.

            "Megumi," Kaoru answered truthfully.

            "Of course," Sano grumbled under his breath. "Stupid fox." He grinned to himself when he realized that if he had said that in the presence of Megumi he would probably be dead right now. It was a funny thing to think about when you weren't actually facing her wrath.

            "So…" Kaoru twiddled her thumbs and looked up at him, her eyes clear and shimmering. "Can you tell me about them? The Plebeians?" Sano stared at her, lost in her eyes. Why shouldn't he tell her about The Plebeians? Kaoru was friends with most of the Sin members anyway. If she didn't learn it from him, she would probably learn it from Misao (those two seemed pretty chummy). She obviously wanted to know this _so _badly, and her eyes seemed so pure…

            "I'm sorry," Sano blurted out, not really controlling his voice. "But if I tell you, I might get kicked out…there has to be a rule against telling hostages confidential information." Sano couldn't believe himself. He was such a jerk! But this was instinct, and he couldn't help it. Kaoru looked down at the floor, utterly disappointed. If a man had gotten killed over her, she wanted to _know_ about it. But these people…and their stupid, stupid rules…Kaoru knew she hated rules.

            "I'm sorry," Sano repeated, a little softer this time. "I know you've been getting close to Misao and Megumi and, basically, all of us. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still the hostage and we're still the kidnappers. You're not a member of Sin. So I can't just tell you things you want to know."

            Kaoru felt like she had just been punched. No, not punched. This feeling was worse than the worst of her childhood beatings. Rejection…what a crazy thing. Kaoru could feel her eyes filling up with tears. _She was crying_? Kaoru almost laughed. It took a rooster head to wet her eyes.

            She knew it had gone too far. With everything. Her friendships with Misao…Megumi…and Kenshin. She had forgotten her place and really had begun to think she was a part of Sin, an equal. Not a prisoner awaiting the death sentence. Now Kaoru really did laugh.

            "What's funny?" Sano asked, puzzled. Didn't he just catch her eyes watering a few seconds ago?

            Kaoru couldn't answer. She was just laughing to cover up her tears.

            "There isn't."

            "What?" Kaoru looked up and smiled despite herself. Kenshin.

            "There isn't what?" Now Sano was utterly confused. Kenshin didn't even acknowledge his presence; he just looked at Kaoru, and her smile.

            "There isn't a rule against telling hostages confidential information. Well, there is," Kenshin admitted, but noting Kaoru's fallen face, he continued. "But the rule doesn't apply to Kaoru. At least, it won't anymore. What do you want to know about The Plebeians?"

            Kaoru was baffled. The icy chill still inhabited his voice, but it didn't fit what he was saying. He was actually letting her ask about a confidential topic? If Kaoru had known he would be this laid back about it, she would have asked to talk to The Battousai himself instead of Sanosuke.

            "Not that much. Just, what are they? And what do they have to do with me? What do they have to do with the man…the informant…who was killed?" Kaoru talked slowly, as if tasting the words before they left her mouth. Would Kenshin really tell her these things? Or would he just blow her by?

            "The Plebeians are a group of people who believe in no real main power in the government. It's a very strong belief for them, and they could execute knowledge of this by speaking out against the government. But they've found a more effective way. They simply assassinate government officials." Kaoru winced. "Plebeian is basically just a fancy word for peasant. Considering themselves peasants, they are highly religious. But they do not believe in God, or Buddha, or any other holy figure. This is where you come in."

            Kaoru swallowed. She had a feeling she knew what he was about to say, and the lead feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't going to like it at all.

            "They worship you," Kenshin stated clearly. "Or rather, they worship _The Maiden_. A maiden quite logically would lead her peasants, which is why they chose you for their religious center. They believed _The Maiden_ would come to Earth to tell The Plebeians how to succeed in their goals. But the only way to get _The Maiden_ to reveal this is to go through with a ritual. That's why-"

            "What's the ritual?" Kaoru interrupted. "What is it?" Kenshin looked over at Sano expectantly.

            "No," Sano shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to explain it. You started this whole thing, _you_ can finish it."

            "Sano." Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously. Kaoru stared deep into his eyes. Was it just her, or did they just change into a deeper amber color than before? Sano sighed, surrendering.

            "Ok, fine. Upon finding you, The Plebeians would inject this liquid called the Elixir into your bloodstream. It would place you into a catatonic state, where you would write down an ancient scripture they have named The Passage. This would basically reveal to them their path."

            "So what's so bad about that?" Kaoru wanted to know. "So they inject me with some juice, I write The Passage for them, we all go home happy. What's the problem here?"

            "The problem," Kenshin started before Sano could continue, "Is that the Elixir reacts dangerously with your unique blood type. Once exposed to the Elixir, and after having fulfilled you duty, you would be infected with a virus caused from the Elixir and die."

            Kaoru was quiet.

            "That is the problem. What The Plebeians have to do with the dead informant is simply that they killed him. We were keeping track of The Plebeians by this informant. By killing him, The Plebeians have basically notified us that they know we are holding you. They know you're here, and The Plebeians are known for getting what they want. Sin and The Plebeians have clashed heads for quite a while now." Sano chuckled, but was silenced by Kenshin's steely glare. "You could even say we're archenemies."

            "Oh. So what you're saying is that you're just holding me to tick off The Plebeians." Kaoru felt strangely numb, languid. "Since you're both archenemies." Kenshin nodded, but then shook his head.

            "I'm holding you here for my own reasons. The fact that I am angering The Plebeians in the process is just a bonus. I have studied _The Maiden_ for a while now, though I don't worship the figure as The Plebeians do. I'm really just holding you because of your aura."

            "My aura?" Kaoru was confused.

            "And your powers. You may think you are lucky staying with us instead of The Plebeians, but believe me when I tell you that the procedure of extracting your aura from your body is not one that you should be looking forward to." Kenshin glanced up at a clock on the lab wall. "Soujiro should be here to for an examination. After that you should be able to go back to your room and rest. In fact, sleep now if you want to. Sano and I will be in the other room talking over things, but we'll be back to observe the check up."

            Kaoru nodded. Her body was screaming for sleep, and every inch of her wanted to just relax. But she couldn't let go just yet. Kenshin thought he had scared her by talking about the procedure he would put her through the next time _The Maiden_ came out. Kaoru laughed. What did he think she would do, succumb to fear and do whatever The Battousai said? Not likely. Kaoru promised herself she would never let _The Maiden _come out.

            But how do to this? It had been so exhausting putting her powers back to sleep, and after the painful awakening process she didn't have much energy to work with. As mad as it made her feel, it was because of Megumi's constant prodding that got Kaoru to extinguish _The Maiden_. Damn, she hated relying on others.

            Kaoru brightened as she thought of this. The solution was rather simple. She would just have to get stronger. Kaoru grinned. She would train as hard as she could until it would be easy to sustain her powers. Maybe then she would be able to cast off that shadow.

            Maybe then people might even forget she ever was _The Maiden_.

----------------------------------------

            "So how're you feeling after all that?" Soujiro asked as he handed a couple of black wires to Kaoru. "Tape these to your chest, and try to get them right over your heart." Soujiro blushed involuntarily.

            "Right." Kaoru fiddled with the wires for a few minutes. "Well, I'm pretty tired, and _really_ sore. I didn't know awakening would be that painful. And getting it to go away took almost all of my strength." Soujiro nodded sympathetically as he hooked the ends of the wires to a travel heart monitor.

            "Yeah, when I heard about it from Megumi it sounded pretty bad." Soujiro filled a needle with pale green fluid and shot it into her arm.

            "Oh, you talked to Megumi?" Kaoru was surprised. "When did you get to see her?"

            "When I went to get the stuff I just shot into your arm." Kaoru paled. "Don't worry, it's not the Elixir or anything." Kaoru sighed, but looked at her arm suspiciously anyway.

            "Yeah, Kenshin told me about that stuff." Kaoru shivered at the thought of it. "And honestly, considering what it'll do to me, I wouldn't mind if I never get to see what it looks like."

            "That's not an open mind," Soujiro scolded. He turned on his laptop and typed in his password. "I've been studying the chemical contents of the Elixir and it's really quite perplexing. With a base of nitrous phosphate topped off with some unknown substance created by The Plebeians it really is a phenomenon. Especially how it can put you into a catatonic state." Kaoru shrugged.

            "Well, all negative side effects aside, I guess it is pretty cool." Sano scowled and looked over at Kenshin.

            "They talk to each other like they've been best friends for years," he complained. Kenshin didn't respond but glared as Soujiro checked Kaoru's pulse. Kaoru looked up in surprise as a young girl came in.

            "Sir, the chemical tests on the blood have been completed," the girl told Soujiro timidly, handing him a folder full of papers. Kaoru looked from Soujiro to the girl in confusion.

            "Oh, Kaoru, I forgot you two haven't met. This is Tsubame, my assistant."  Soujiro beamed as he presented her, and Kaoru smiled when she could see how proud he was of her (and how embarrassed the young girl was).

            "But you're so young!" Kaoru exclaimed, looking the girl over. "You have to be fourteen at the max. I'm Kaoru by the way. Hostage, you know." Kaoru winked, and Tsubame blushed.

            "I'm almost fifteen, miss," Tsubame managed to choke out. "My birthday is in two months."

            "Two months isn't almost," Kaoru corrected. "Two months can be a very, very long time, you know. I can't believe she's so young!" Kaoru turned back to Soujiro.

            "Despite her age Tsubame is a genius. Perfect assistant for me, really. Himura hired her because of her excellent skills with computers, technology, the like. With a little of my tutoring she's practically close to being as good at it as I am." Tsubame scowled, but when Kaoru laughed she immediately stopped and looked down at her feet.

            "Soujiro, you have to have to biggest head I know," Sano laughed. "But I guess it's got to be the size of a beach ball to hold all of that technological jargon you keep locked up in there."

            "It's not 'jargon', it's useful," Soujiro grumbled. "But whatever. I have to go over these test results and if they're normal, Kaoru's free to go." Kaoru sighed.

            "Thank God," she groaned. "No offense of anything Souji, I know you like the whole Star Trek theme, but it isn't really my scene." Kaoru rubbed her temples. "I don't think I'll ever get this infinite beeping out of my head."

            "Soujiro," Kenshin's icy voice froze the light mood of the room, and everyone turned to look at him. "Hurry and finish the tests. I have a meeting with Neko (A/N: ahem, I fell I must say that I made up Neko. I was running out of female characters!!!! She is 18, and her name means "cat". You'll see why that makes sense later on…)." Soujiro nodded and went back to his work, typing away at his laptop and looking through the files Tsubame handed him. After drawing blood from Kaoru once again and checking the heart monitor fifty million times, Soujiro looked up and smiled.

            "Kaoru managed to put her powers back to sleep. I don't know when they'll try to resurface again, so basically we're back at square one. But based on the blood samples I've taken her blood type has definitely changed. Still, nothing is for sure. We'll just have to wait, and keep watching."

            Kenshin nodded. He knew he should be angry right now, he should feel frustrated or hostile towards Kaoru. But what was this? What _was_ this? Was he feeling _relieved _that the tests had turned out negative? Kenshin shook his head, disgusted with himself.

            "Don't you have to go now?" Kaoru's voice dragged him back into reality. He blinked and stared at her, unsure of what she was going on about.

            "That meeting you said you had. 'Hurry and finish the tests. I have a meeting with Neko.' Don't you have to leave?" Kenshin remembered Neko telling him she had information to relay, but he didn't really feel like going. Well, there was one solution.

            "Kaoru, Neko requested you come as well." Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "She expressed desire in meeting _The Maiden_." Kaoru sighed in disappointment. Neko, whoever she was, wanted to see _The Maiden_, not a plain old waitress. She expected to see someone with supernatural powers, who looked different than normal human beings. She was hoping to see someone Kaoru was not.

            Or rather, something she refused to be.

            "Get up Kaoru," Kenshin told her. Kaoru jumped up to follow him when she realized he was already out the door.

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

            "Who's Neko?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin led her down the cold corridors of Sin. "The gang's cat?" Kaoru snickered at her own joke was shut up when she realized Kenshin was glaring at her.

            "Neko is an expert at obtaining information. A slang expression would say she's my head spy. Meetings with her are crucial, though often tiring." Kenshin sighed and slowed down his pace. "She hardly ever talks, and she doesn't make any noise at all. Excellent qualities in a spy, but not really in relaying information. Usually she just hands me files, but she requested a special meeting. Must be something important."

            "Is Neko her real name?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin thought for a moment, then shook his head.

            "No, I'm sure it isn't. Just a name she adopted when she first came here, because of her…abilities." Kenshin ignored Kaoru's curious looks. "But I don't really know much about Neko. No one does. She keeps to herself. Not like those idiots in there." Kenshin gestured in the direction of the lab room. Kaoru ignored that and looked deep into Kenshin's eyes.

            "You're not acting normally. Could it be that you're actually opening up to me?" Kaoru smiled, it was a joke, but Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin pushed her up against a wall, so close to her she could feel his heart beating in his chest.

            "You've mistaken my actions. I thought you might want to know a little about the complete stranger you're about to meet." Kenshin let go and stepped back, letting Kaoru breath easily once again. "I guess I thought wrong."

            "No," Kaoru whispered, frightened. "No, you didn't think wrong. I'm sorry." Kenshin took a step away from her.

            "I thought so." He turned and stopped. Kaoru looked over his shoulder and felt her mouth involuntarily drop. Standing before her was the perfect picture of gothic beauty: the girl was thing and delicate looking, with pale skin and a very thing waste. She was dressed from right under her chin to her fingers/toes in a black rubber bodysuit, matching her emotionless black eyes. Her hair was a dark, dark purple color, so dark that only the lighting shimmering off her hair revealed it's true color, not a black to match her clothing. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with two long purple pieces hanging in front of her ears (A/N: I know this description is very, very confusing, but just try to bear with me, kay?). Kaoru was surprised to see that Neko's ears were pointed, which reminded her of elves. It took all of her strength not to burst out laughing.

            "Apologies for the change in meeting locations, sir." Kaoru almost jumped back at the sound of her voice. It was low, smooth, and completely lacking of any emotion.

            "It's fine. Just tell me the information here." _Maybe then it'll go faster_, Kenshin added to himself. Neko nodded, then noticed Kaoru standing behind Kenshin and, quite frankly, looking like she had no idea what was going on.

            Sensing Neko was looking at her, Kaoru jumped in front of Kenshin and smiled warmly. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, umm, hostage." Neko didn't return the smile.

            "I know who you are," she simply replied coldly. "But why are you here?" Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, then over to Neko, and then back at Kenshin, confused.

            "Huh?" Kaoru pointed at Kenshin, then lowered her hand when she realized how stupid she looked. "But he said…he said that you wanted to meet…me…" Kaoru let her voice trail off. "Was he wrong?" she added timidly.

            "Yes, he was wrong. But meeting you must have some advantages." Neko turned back to Kenshin. "I have found the location of a new possible informant. I requested a meeting in person because I need input." Kenshin nodded.

            "He will most likely be scared, seeing what happened to Itsuki." Kaoru guessed this was the old informant. "You will either have to offer him a large reward or threaten him immensely."

            "I bet I know which one you'll pick," Kaoru snorted under her breath, but immediately regretted it when she noticed Neko staring at Kaoru like she was a disgusting bug.

            "He lives in Raven's Flat," Neko continued. "Plebeians have him under constant watch." Kaoru wrinkled her nose, she remembered having seen Raven's Flat. It was a few blocks past her work, and had reputation of one of the slummiest apartments in Tokyo.

            "I see. I'll need you to work all security systems. You know the deal. Blow them out and they'll be there within seconds. Rewire it into a loop and it's a green light." Neko nodded as if she knew the whole procedure by heart, and Kaoru had no doubt that she did.

            "That's all I needed to know, sir." The girl bowed. "Again, apologies for the inconvenience." And as suddenly as Neko had appeared, she again vanished. Kaoru was beginning to figure out why she was called "Cat".

            "Well," Kaoru began with a deep breath. She turned to Kenshin. "Cat-girl really made me feel like an idiot." Kenshin brushed the thought aside.

            "Neko really is a piece of work. She is terrific at finding information, but can hide her own secrets as well. And I'm sure at least half of the men here have remote feelings for her." Kaoru took this to mean a crush in Kenshin lingo. "And I know at least half of the members in Sin are wary of her." Kaoru shrugged.

            "What can you do?" She smiled. "Neko lives up to her name." Kaoru's smile brightened for a moment, then started to fade when she realized that this had to be the first real conversation with Kenshin. He wasn't really that bad, she thought to herself. Cold, cruel, and merciless, sure, but he wasn't _that_ bad.

            "Yes, Neko lives up to her name." Kaoru winced. The look in his eyes definitely was not good. Her suspicions were confirmed when he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her close to him, so, so close to him…

            "She lives up to her name," he breathed. "But do you live up to yours?" With his free hand he smoothly grasped her wrist and brought her delicate hand to his mouth, where he gently licked each of her fingers. Kaoru gasped, her air cut short.

            "What…" she was interrupted by a moan escaping her chest as he dropped her hand and started lightly kissing her collarbone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His tongue darted suggestively downward, but Kenshin's mouth moved up to the side of her throat. He paused long enough to let her catch her breath.

            "It means whatever you want it to mean," he concluded in a husky tone, and with one smooth move his mouth moved upwards to her mouth, and…complete, utter bliss.

            _Kenshin_, Kaoru told herself as his tongue explored her mouth, _You are worse than bad!_  

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

            So how is that for a satisfying chapter to write? Not only did I manage to get in all the information I planned to, I added a little K&K romance (and boy did this one turn out good. I mean, he actually _kissed_ her!!!). I hope y'all like this chap too, cuz I really think it turned out well. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I noticed in my previous chapters that I made a lot. I just _hate_ editing, ya know…

Ruri: Ohhhhh, I hate to compliment you, but I just loved the ending of that chapter.

Nessie: Really? That makes me feel so…special inside…

Ami: stop it guys, you're starting to scare off the readers!!!!!

            Sorry, mom is practically screaming at me to come and help her change a lightbulb…gotta go!!! Hugs and kisses from your favorite nessie!!!

Tootles!!!!!nessie


	9. Artemis: Hacking Prodigy

Disclaimer: haha, unlike other authors I don't have to say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!!! (crap, I just did) 

YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank everyone who has read&reviewed this story. Without you all, I would never have made my goal of 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, I have 105 reviews, but that's even better, right? Oh, you guys are the greatest. breaks into tears Bunny hugs all around!!!!!

Ruri: 105 reviews??!! Who knew that you were that good!!!

Nessie: Well, maybe if you actually read my story and stopped complaining about the non-existent Sano bashing, you would love my story too.

Ami: _I _read your story.

Nessie: I know, that's because you are a beautiful, wondrous friend who only thinks of the good of others.

Ruri: grumbling yeah, right.

Ami: Excuse me?

Ruri: oh, umm, nothing. cough cough

            Whatever. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews!!!! Just for that, I'll make this chapter extra-long (and hopefully extra-good!).

Gray spirit on the earth… 

_It's been there for a while. _

_Frozen image of ourselves, _

We've been acting like a child.

_Your opinion. What is that? Just a different point of view. _

_What else, what else can I do? _

_I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

_I said I'm sorry, but what for? If I hurt you then I hate myself. _

_I don't want to hate myself._

_Don't want to hurt you. _

_Why do you fuel your pain? If you only knew how much I love you. _

_Love you.  _

            Kaoru felt strangely numb as the operating table flew down the halls. Sano was pushing it, running as fast as he could, trying to get Kaoru to Soujiro before her Maiden powers ceased. He didn't have to worry about Kaoru fighting back, her hand were cuffed to the table. They had taken care of that as soon as they had pinned Kaoru to the table. She wished she could talk to Sano, ask where he was taking her, but she was so exhausted. And she had a feeling she already knew.

_            Someone was running alongside the table, calling her name. The voice…it seemed vaguely familiar, and Kaoru struggled to look up at the face of her comforter. Upon seeing Misao, she smiled. Who knew the weasel would pull herself away from Aoshi-sama just to see if her hostage was all right? Kaoru closed her eyes and hummed silently to the rhythm of Sano's breathing…_

_            "Kaoru!" Misao was shouting, shaking Kaoru violently with both hands. "Kaoru-chan, snap out of this! You promised me you would train with me, Kaoru-channnnnnnn!!!!!" Train? Not likely. Kaoru could hardly keep her heart beating, let alone undergo another torture session with Misao. Kaoru closed her eyes and felt herself sinking lower and lower…nothing could stop it now, and she knew that. _

_            "SNAP OUT OF IT!!! KAORU, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT-" Misao broke into rough, shaky tears, and she pounded the metal table beneath The Maiden. Aoshi swiftly grabbed Misao and pulled her away from Kaoru, holding her tightly. Kaoru smiled inwardly. It's what Misao always wanted, yet here she was not even noticing. _

_            Misao quickly faded from sight, and Kaoru's eyes flashed open when she realized she was under bright fluorescent lights. Was that Soujiro? Yes, of course it was. He was grimly stabbing wires and needles into her veins, pulling them out of another designated area, and hooking them up to many metal machines. Kaoru knew she should probably be feeling a lot of pain right now, but, how odd, she wasn't feeling anything at all. _

_            This all changed within a matter of seconds. _

_            Soujiro gave one last look at Kaoru, sighed heavily, and whispered something. Then his arm stretched out, and he pressed a large red button. _

_            Kaoru screamed. _

_            This was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Worse than awakening. Worse than being stabbed in the stomach fifty times and never dying. Kaoru felt the gunshots, the stab wounds, the breaking bounds, the electrifying of her skin, a hundred times over, again and again. It didn't stop, it wouldn't stop! She arched her back, screaming and crying and shouting curses no one could understand. Her vision was red; she was blinded by the pain. So much hurting…so much suffering…and for what? To obtain her powers? Kaoru felt the jolts of pain recede, and she was left with the soreness and wounds of the extracting. _

_            "Good. Everything is going according to plan." A cold voice, but not so cold to numb her pain. "She's still holding up against it. We'll need another round of extracting, Soujiro. Turn the machine back on, we'll need twice as much of her power. This is not nearly enough." Kaoru whimpered. She couldn't stand another round of this…she wanted out, she wanted out…_

_            "Look at her! Her body will never be able to withstand another round!" This was Sano, Kaoru was sure. "You're going to kill her. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!" Kaoru breathed again, she blessed Sano with every thought in her conscious mind. Please make it stop, Sano. Fight for me, I only wish we could have been friends in another situation…Kaoru almost laughed when she thought of how much they were alike. Stubborn, loving a good fight, but still generous and good-hearted. They could have been such good friends in another time, in another place, in any other way than this. _

_            "And what did you think we were going to do with her? Don't forget, Sagara Sanosuke, that you were the one who kidnapped her. Did you think getting her powers would be like donating blood?" Kaoru prayed for a response from Sano, but all she got was silence. "Turn the machine on, Soujiro, and don't ever hesitate to obey my orders again." _

_            "Yes, Himura." Soujiro obediently turned around to turn on the machine once again, and probably send Kaoru to her death. Kaoru froze. _

_            Himura? Kenshin. Kaoru forced her eyes to open again, and she forced her head to turn to the redheaded assassin, leader of Sin. His eyes were pure and gold, flashing angrily and glittering with malice. She caught his eyes, and sapphire met gold. Kaoru was at a loss for words, and she could see the hesitation in Kenshin's eyes. Soujiro saw it too. _

_            "Himura?" Soujiro turned back around. "What do you want me to do?" _

_            Kaoru prayed. She didn't want it to end like this, as a worthless nothing no one would even think of as they deposited her burnt corpse. She wanted to live, Gods, how she wanted to live!_

_            "Please," Kaoru breathed, speaking for the first time. All movement in the room stopped, all eyes on the shivering body of The Maiden. "Please, don't do this. I don't want to die like this." Kaoru paused to regain her energy. "Not like this. I beg you, not like this." Her face was wet. Was she crying? Kaoru didn't care, and she didn't hold back her tears. _

_            Kenshin was silent, debating with himself. He looked up at Kaoru once, taking in her tear-marked face, her body shuddering in weakness and pain, her hair wet and sticky with sweat from working to survive, to withstand the pain, to live out the terrible wounds he was inflicting on her. Then he stared at the machine, blinking and rumbling with readiness, more than happy to obey the deadly order he could fulfill. Kenshin looked down at the ground, avoiding Kaoru's troubled gaze. _

_            "Turn on the machine, Soujiro." His voice was quiet, ashamed. "Do not question my orders ever again. There was a reason why we kidnapped Kaoru, and it was not this. Turn it on." Soujiro nodded. The silence was defaming, and it ate away at Kaoru's sanity. _

_            "Help me," she cried softly. Her voice was suddenly filled with anger. "You're going to kill me!" She glanced over at Kenshin, who was still avoiding her gaze. _

_            "And you." Her voice was soft with rage, until it broke into a scream. "You coward! If you are going to kill me then at least have the courage to LOOK AT ME!!!!!" She screamed in frustration. _

_            "You heartless bastards!" She shouted to the bustling, yet quiet group of Sin workers. "You take my life because of a power I don't mean to have, yet you still have the gall to think you are better than the rest!" She sobbed, angry and frightened and tired. _

_            "Please stop this madness!" She closed her eyes. "Kenshin, stop this, please! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!" _

_            It took her only moments to realize she was past saving, that Soujiro was reaching for the button again. Kaoru screamed a tortured sound that froze the other workers with nameless chills. If she was to die, she would make sure those responsible would be haunted forever by her last tortured screams. _

_            Then she felt the pain. It was sickening, raging through her like a rampant wildfire, singeing her heart, soul, and mind…_

_            And her breathing stopped…_

            Kaoru woke up with a scream that rattled the rooms of her gray apartment. She was shaking terribly, and damp locks framed an ever-pale face. Her jaw trembled as she looked around the dark bedroom she was in, relieved to not see a brightly lit operating room. Thank Heavens it was just a dream. No, Kaoru shook her head. That was no innocent dream. That was a nightmare, and the most horrifying and realistic nightmare she had ever experienced. Kaoru could still feel the pain deep within her bones, and she could still sense that horrid silence as Kenshin spoke those unforgettable words. 

            Kenshin. He wouldn't really do something that inhumane, would he? He had treated Kaoru like she was a different person than all of his other weak hostages, and she knew this was true. But she also knew why she had been brought to Sin in the first place, and Kenshin didn't seem like the type of person who would stray from his original goals. Kaoru sighed as she threw her legs over the bed and stood up. She was hot and sticky, probably from tossing and turning underneath her thickly made quilts and comforters. She needed a nice, cold shower to wake her up and cool her down. At the thought of a shower, Kaoru sighed dreamily. Just the thought of a refreshing shower made her want to thank the Gods for running water.

            Under the strong current of cool water, Kaoru thought over her dream. Had it been her subconscious mind thinking up a worst-case scenario? Or was it a sign of what was to come?  Kaoru thought of Sano defending her, of Misao crying tears over her. She wondered if Megumi had been there, or Neko. Maybe if Kaoru had found the strength to look around she would have seen other grief stricken faces. Or maybe she was just telling herself this to make herself feel better. Kaoru glowered angrily as she lathered up her hair with a sweet smelling shampoo. She hated self-pitying.

            After a long shower filled with tangerine body wash and Herbal Essence (she got the urge), Kaoru stood in front of her dresser, wrapped in a fleecy white towel. What should she pick from Megumi's selection of skanky clothing? The button up shirt that stopped buttoning up at the middle of her chest? Or maybe the black glittery tube top that looked more like a bra? Kaoru scowled as she fingered through the piles of clothes that suspiciously looked like lingerie. Megumi never wore clothes like this; she always had that baggy shirt on. Why couldn't Kaoru borrow that and leave Megumi with the stuff that looked like a hooker's wardrobe?

            After grumbling and complaining and tons of cursing, Kaoru picked out a dress that looked exactly like Misao's Oniwabanshuu dress, but with a lower cut neckline and higher slits in the thighs. Plus, the coloring was green and gold, instead of the traditional blue. Oh well, it was better than the pair of white shorts that kept riding up her butt. Kaoru shuddered. Megumi had clearly been mocking her there. Well, that didn't surprise her. Takani Megumi did seem like a major bitch. She rather reminded Kaoru of a fox.

            A sharp rapping on the door snapped Kaoru back into reality. For a split second she worried it was Kenshin, for she wasn't really prepared to see him yet (after yesterday's escapade), but to her utter relief it was only Misao, ready to escort Kaoru to breakfast in the main dining hall.

            "Here I am, your private limo, here to carry you off to your banquet!" Misao bowed as Kaoru rolled her eyes. "And look who I convinced to come pick you up with me!" Misao's smile was taking up her entire face as she opened the door a little wider to reveal Aoshi, who was looking like he'd rather be any place else. Kaoru almost burst out laughing.

            "Aoshi-sama!" She managed to say with a straight face. "You didn't have to come pick me up, that's Misao's job." Aoshi mumbled something and glared at Misao, who was obviously oblivious to the fact that her long time object of obsession was extremely miserable.

            "Hey, that's exactly what he said!" Misao laughed. "What a coincidence. Speaking of coincidences, that dress looks like it was taken from my closet." Misao looked closely at the stitching. "Oh, cross stitching at the sides. Not Oniwabanshuu." Misao looked deflated. "But then again, we wouldn't be caught dead in green and gold. Right Aoshi?"

            "Whatever you say," Aoshi growled, looking at his watch, "But we have to go if we want to even have a chance of getting breakfast before Sano eats it all." Misao nodded, looking very serious. This would be a very entertaining morning.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            It turned out that Aoshi and Misao had been very serious when they said Sano could eat the entire breakfast menu. After Kaoru picked out a fruit salad and cornflakes, she stared in grotesque wonder at Sano piling up his plate with: chocolatechip pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, ham steaks, two hard boiled eggs, oatmeal, Lucky Charms, home fries, one ham and cheese omelet and one western style omelet, and a tall glass brimming with orange juice, all swimming in a pool of Aunt Jemima syrup. Kaoru practically threw up watching him eat, and he continually teased her about such a light breakfast. She didn't explain that she was used to being short on food, because that would lead to further questioning, and Kaoru hated being questioned about her home life.

            It turned out that being nervous about eating with other people was the stupidest emotion Kaoru had ever felt. Her breakfast table consisted of: Sano, Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, Megumi, Kenshin, Tsubame, and a young boy with hair spikier than Sano's. Kaoru quickly learned that this was Yahiko, who was in charge of arms and weaponry (and also a major rival of Sano's). She also had to hide a grin when she realized that Yahiko had a secret-yet-obvious crush on Tsubame, which Tsubame answered with major ignoring. Kaoru studied the girl carefully. What was her problem? Couldn't she recognize flirting when it was unleashed on her? Kaoru was quiet for a moment and watched Tsubame's moves. She blushed as Soujiro asked for her to pass a basket of croissants, she secretly watched Soujiro all through breakfast, she laughed at all the jokes he told…this wasn't good. The girl was sprung on her boss, which would never get her anywhere except down the road of complete humiliation and rejection. And if she just _noticed_ Yahiko (however annoying the little twerp may be, he deserved a little perk), they would be absolutely perfect for each other. Kaoru straightened up, tall and proud, when she realized she had a mission to uphold. She would pair Yahiko and Tsubame together whether it was her business or not.

            But not right away, of course. Kaoru still had plans for herself, and the first thing she had to do was find out more about _The Maiden_. What were her powers? How could she learn to control them, even vanquish them? Kaoru knew how to obtain this information; it was like looking up definitions in the dictionary. Ask Soujiro. It was as simple as that.

            "Umm, Soujiro?" Kaoru inched a little closer to her left, where he sat. She made sure to keep an eye on Kenshin, who was busy ignoring Megumi's endless blabbering and having a conversation with Aoshi. If he noticed what Kaoru was doing, he might step in and not let her search for the things she needed. Who knows? Maybe she would find something that would hurt him in some way. So while Kaoru talked to Soujiro she watched Kenshin out of the corner of her eye.

            "Huh?" Soujiro looked up, his mouth full of sausages. Kaoru stared at him for a moment as he chewed a mound of sausages to bits and swallowed; making him look rather like a chipmunk. _What could Tsubame see in Soujiro?_ Kaoru thought in disbelief, shaking her head. She quickly recovered and moved on.

            "I was wondering if you could let me use some of your computers." The horrified look on Soujiro's face led her to explain some more. "I want to find out some more about myself-I mean, _The Maiden_, since I don't even really know about my powers. Since I'm guessing you have the best stuff to do this with, I was wondering if you could let me use them." Soujiro nodded, understanding.

            "Sure. But have you ever even used a computer before?" Soujiro asked skeptically. Kaoru blushed and shook her head. What did they think; she would have money enough for a computer _and_ the Internet but not enough to buy herself a decent serving of vegetables? Kaoru almost laughed. They did have high expectations here at Sin, didn't they?

            "I could help you out, but I don't really have time." Soujiro sighed. "The Plebeians left a coded message in the newspaper on Sunday morning, I'm sure of it, but I have to work on cracking the damn thing." Soujiro looked up and smiled grimly. "They always find the most complicated ways of doing things. But Tsubame is free. There's not much she can do to help me crack a hidden message, but she can help you with the computers. Is that all right?" Soujiro turned to Tsubame, who was already nodding her head eagerly. Kaoru guessed that she would do anything to please Soujiro.

            "Thanks," Kaoru smiled. "I didn't exactly have computer programming when I was in school." Kaoru didn't mention that she had been school for only five years at the Church, taught by the Nuns. It was for that reason that Kaoru had never really liked Nuns.

            "So what are you three talking about?" Kenshin's voice was hot in Kaoru's ear, and she whirled around to see Kenshin standing right behind her. How long had he been there? Had he heard her intentions? Kaoru bit her nails in anxiety, but Kenshin calmly pushed them back into her lap.

            "Don't worry about it. I won't prohibit you from searching the Internet. As long as Tsubame is there to supervise you, I'm fine with it. But after you are done in the lab room I want to meet you back at the training room." Kaoru's eyes bugged out. Was he going to make her fight against him? She cringed when she thought of the record of The Battousai: thousands killed with one stroke, silent and surprising, no one could predict his moves. He could dodge any attack you threw at him, and could read your every move. Like she would last a second against him.

            "Calm down," Soujiro nudged her with his elbow when Kenshin left. "It's not like he's going to kill you or anything. You're lucky he's even letting you use the Internet. But it's only because he has a job." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

            "A job?" Kaoru was confused for a moment, but then the realization it her. "Right. A job." An assassination. Why did that surprise her? He was the leader of Sin, after all. Send the best out for the toughest jobs, after all. Soujiro nodded.

            "Maybe he needs you so he can let out some…sexual frustration," Misao giggled, winking furiously. Kaoru stared in horror at the girl, blushing red as a beet. She wasn't surprised to see Megumi glaring from across the table, a glare that could quite possibly frighten off a large bull elephant.

            "It's-it's nothing like that," Kaoru managed to stammer out. Misao rolled her eyes, Megumi's hands clenched into tight fists, Soujiro's eyes bulged, and Sano burst out laughing.

            "This is the first time I've ever heard you stutter," he explained as she raised an eyebrow, "so obviously it _is_ something like that. What exactly is going on between you two, anyway?" Kaoru raised her hands to deny any rumors he had heard, but Megumi did this for her.

            "There's absolutely nothing going on between those two," Megumi managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Who would ever go for such an underdeveloped child?" Now it was Kaoru's turn to get angry. Underdeveloped child? She didn't like to be rude, but if you looked below her throat and above her stomach you would see very clearly that she definitely was _not_ underdeveloped.

            "You listen to me, Takani," Kaoru growled as she stood up. Megumi followed suit, the two of them breathing fire. "If there was anything going on between Kenshin and me, which there is most definitely _not,_ then it would be not only because of my personality which is not stuck up and spoiled like a certain person I know, it would also be because I am NOT underdeveloped. If there was anyone at this table in need of some immediate development, it would be YOU!!!" Megumi recoiled in rage.

            "Why you little _bitch_," she hissed. You could almost see her claws. "I think every man at this table will tell you that I am the more attractive one here!!!" Kaoru rolled her eyes, ignoring this little insult.

            "Well, that's pretty obvious because of the slut ensemble you lent me," she scoffed. Sano nudged Soujiro, who grinned. Catfight.

            But Tsubame interrupted the two boiling girls, much to every man's dismay. She stood up carefully and quietly, softly tugged on Kaoru's arm, and motioned for them to leave and go to the labs.

            "I have some work to do today," she explained timidly as they walked from the dining hall, Kaoru looking over her shoulder and glaring at Megumi. "It would be best if we got started right away. And I just can't stand seeing people fight. That's why I'm in technology." The dreamy look in Tsubame's eyes gave the rest of the unsaid reason away: Soujiro.

            "So, how is it working for the snob?" Kaoru asked casually. Well, as casually as a girl brimming with excitement and secrets could ask. "Whenever I'm around him he seems like a real techno-drone. And what a big head! It swells with every new invention." Kaoru sighed. "Must be a drag. I mean, I know he can be nice, but to work with him hours on end? Talk about torture." She winked at the blushing girl. "Y'know what I mean?" Tsubame quickly shook her head.

            "Oh no," she breathed, staring off into space. "It's wonderful. _He's _wonderful. The intelligent way he talks just seems to captivate you. And I don't mind him showing off his inventions." She sighed happily. "I love it when he explains things to me, and I can't help but get excited when he displays something of his own. It just makes me want to be more like him." _And it makes me want to be with him_, Tsubame added to herself. _Kaoru doesn't know Soujiro like I do. What a wonderful, perfect guy!_

            Kaoru groaned. Tsubame had it, and she had it bad. Working with Soujiro six days a week must have soaked into her brain. Kaoru wondered when Tsubame had first started to like Soujiro. Maybe in the beginning she had been extremely annoyed with him as well. Or maybe it was "love at first sight". Kaoru groaned again. That's all she needed; a lovesick Internet tutor.

            "So how did you come to work at Sin?" Kaoru asked, changing the topic. The first step to matchmaking when you were dealing with a girl who already had a crush was essential: get their mind and heart off of the obsession. This would obviously be a lot harder with Tsubame.

            "I guess I can tell you," Tsubame replied after a moment of thought. "Ever since I first started school I've been…different," she explained with a slight blush. "The teachers all said I was smarter, a child prodigy. But I also had really bad people skills. Still do." Kaoru believed her. "I don't mean to brag, but my parents have an early video of me as a toddler, doing math problems on the refrigerator with plastic number magnets." She chuckled softly. "They enrolled me in special schools. It cost a lot of money, but I got free scholarships to all of them. My favorite things were the computers." Her eyes lit up as she talked on. "I joined the **FPOJ**; **F**uture **P**rogrammers **O**f **J**apan. I was President, and so proud of it all." She smiled a little. "I guess you could say I was a smart, spoiled little rich girl. But it all took a turn for the worst." Kaoru leaned forward, interested.

"When I turned nine, I became bored." She shrugged. "There's only so much you can do with computer programming. So I started exploring these…sites. Not _that_ kind of site," Tsubame explained quickly when Kaoru began to wrinkle her nose. "I mean illegal chat rooms, where computer hackers met. It was so thrilling, and I couldn't stop myself. I got all the tips, learned the ropes, and started hacking myself. I still remember my coach. He was known as The Grandfather, because he had been around for the longest time. I was a natural. I didn't do any real damage, just childish things. I only wanted to see if I could do it. I would go in, change a few minor details around and leave a harmless virus, and then leave without a trace or any possible way of tracking. It really was fun." Tsubame's smile was brighter now. "I hacked into a museum mainframe, and placed a virus that whenever anyone typed in the word "here", the alarm would sound. And one time I hacked into a grocery store, and changed an order of 85 packages of Tollhouse cookies to 85 packages of women's underwear." Now both Tsubame laughed.

            "But you still haven't said how you ended up here," Kaoru pushed. "What happened to take someone who could be labeled as the future of Japan to being a technological assistant in an illegal gang?" Tsubame lowered her head.

            "I tried to hack into the wrong system when I was ten." She shook her head. "It was stupid, I know. But I loved the feeling of hacking, and this seemed like the first real challenge for me…"

            "Sin's mainframe," Kaoru breathed. Tsubame nodded guiltily.

            "I knew something was wrong from the beginning. I could hardly get through the first firewall. The second one was easy. Too easy. I couldn't even get past the third one." Tsubame sighed. "I was still working on it when Sano broke into our house and took me back to headquarters. Turns out the second firewall had a tracking device, and they were on their way before I even started firewall three. Normally, I would have been killed. Hacking into Sin is a big no-no. But Soujiro was impressed with my skill and efforts, and he had heard about me in the papers. Plus I was practically a legend online." Tsubame swelled with pride. "I was called Artemis, Goddess of the Moon. Because I always hacked at night, when my parents were asleep. Soujiro said that he had been honored that Artemis had tried hacking into his mainframe, and asked if I wanted to be his assistant. So now, I'm paid to hack. Among other things," Tsubame quickly added. She smiled slightly. "And I'm still called Artemis. It's such a cool name, don't you think? But anyway, that's not why we're here, right?" Tsubame pointed to the lab room in front of them. "To make this go faster, just tell me what you want to look up. What do you want to look up?" Kaoru looked up at Tsubame, her face very serious.

            "_The Maiden_."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            "Ok. To start things, we might want to check out Soujiro's files." Tsubame turned to a filing cabinet that took up and entire wall. "M…M…Maiden…he's got to have it some where. Soujiro has files of every person here, every weapon they use, every ally or enemy we've ever had, any equipment we use, and every case we've taken on. Here it is. _The Maiden_." Tsubame handed a thick manila envelope over to Kaoru. She studied it at first; overflowing with papers and barely clamped shut by the metal twist tie. Kaoru sighed. If she wanted to know anything about _The Maiden_, she would have to read this now.

            She opened the file and took out the first page.

The Maiden-legend of, 

Centuries ago, in a small town in the Meiji Era, a woman appeared in a town of peasants. The peasants' village had just been attacked by a band of raiders, and burned to the ground. Seeing the woman, the villagers were astonished. She bore a simple white gown, and almost seemed to glow with beauty. Her eyes were a deep, enchanting sapphire, and her long raven hair flowed in beautiful locks. The peasants fell on their knees, thinking she was a goddess coming from heavens to punish them for their sins. But the woman smiled and told them she was not there to punish them, but to lead them. She then helped the villagers rebuild their town, until gardens sprouted full of lush food and growth, the huts stood tall again, and the ground showed no sign of scorching or flame. The woman turned to leave, saying her task was done, but the villagers begged her to stay with them and live among them. Unable to refuse their requests, for the woman had grown to love these people, she agreed. But she gave them a simple warning: _I shall stay with the people I love, if only I am touched by no man. My aura is different from yours, and draws men to me. The moment I am touched by a man will be the moment of all of our deaths. _The villagers heeded the warning, and ordered that this heavenly woman was to not be touched by any man in their town. The men obeyed, and never did the woman fall prey to the male touch.

But there was one man who longed for this maiden. This was Gojyo, a man known to have violate hair and eyes like the sea after a storm. The woman leader loved him as well, but kept it hidden from Gojyo. He kept his secret as well, until he could bear it no longer. As the Midnight stars shown in the nighttime sky, Gojyo entered the hut of the maiden. The next events are not written down clearly. Out of every crack of wood in the hut came a light brighter and purer than any light the villagers had ever seen. The woman had turned into _The Maiden_, with eyes like crimson blood and golden wings sprouting from her back. The peasants ran in fear, but none could get away.

As a last cry from _The Maiden_, she foretold a prophecy:

"_Truly, as I stand here dying now, I shall awaken again in the heart of one who is strong enough to hold me. My powers for reversing death and taking life away shall be passed on, and shall awaken when the girl is bathed in the blood of loved ones. If she is not fit to hold me then I shall sleep longer still, until I know truly she is ready to protect this aura and use my powers. Hear this, and know it is true."_

            Kaoru dropped the envelope. Was this really her? She was this person…this creature? Kaoru shuddered and shoved the stiff paper back into the folder. What about the man-touching thing? Kaoru thought of all the times Kenshin had…touched…her. Well, that definitely didn't apply. And what about that whole bathed in the blood of loved ones"? Did that already happen? Kaoru shivered. What if it was yet to come? Who would they choose to kill? Kaoru thought of her newfound friends. Did she love any of them?

            "Kaoru," Tsubame's soft, innocent voice brought Kaoru back to reality. It made Kaoru giggle to think of Tsubame as a famous hacker. "Are you all right? Would you like to stop going through the files?" Kaoru looked up and nodded shakily, handing the envelope to Tsubame.

            "Yeah," she admitted, shamed. "I didn't know the information would creep me out this much. But what the hell. I just wished I learned more about my powers, and my awakening." Tsubame nodded, her eyes filled with sympathy. Then her face lit up.

            "I know there is this one sheet." She turned around and searched through the files frantically. "It had these different poems on it about _The Maiden_, and I bet you anything that it has something about your awakening and powers on that. Here it is!" She held it up triumphantly, and Kaoru couldn't resist cheering. She quickly took it from her and studied the paper closely. There were three poems on it. Kaoru read the first one.

            _Once bathed in the blood of the loved ones she knew,_

_            Once her body has turned of white, light and true,_

_            Once she cries with a fear yet sheds no grieving tear,_

_            Once she gives it her all yet the numbing still leers,_

_            Only then shall The Maiden awaken from slumber,_

_            With red eyes and aura that kills all the number,_

_            That pure, priceless aura that men will die for,_

_            That eerie young presence men will go mad for,_

_            Only then shall The Maiden be for to be,_

_            Only then shall The Maiden exist to be free._

            Whoa. Kaoru read the poem over again. Red eyes and a priceless aura that can kill…she sounded more like a monster than a maiden. And like men would really go mad and die for her. Now that was just bullshit. Kaoru shook her head and went on to the next poem. Maybe this one would actually give her some answers; some information that would actually be useful.

            _Jolts through the body: through skin, nerves and bone,_

_            Shall signal awakening of Maiden her own. _

_            Melting of souls and her ever strong heart, _

_            Then glowing and crimson of her eyes shall start. _

_            The normal one loses control of her mind,_

_            The Maiden controls now. But let us remind_

_            You of golden wings stabbing into the girl's back,_

_            This signals the powers that she before lacked._

_            The Maiden is here now, the other is lost. _

_            Unless she is stronger, and at all costs_

_            Destroys The Maiden in a fight where one dies,_

_            But this won't happen if her heart covers lies. _

_            Before the girl can become stronger still,_

_            She must remember…of her own will. _

            Well, now that _was_ useful. It told her how to get rid of _The Maiden_! Kaoru thanked any and every religious figure for this poem. Now she knew what she had to do. She had to become stronger. Maybe training with Kenshin wouldn't be so bad.

            But it didn't just say to get stronger physically. What did it say again? Her heart couldn't be covered in lies, and she had to "remember" of her own free will. Kaoru snorted. Well, that was helpful. Umm, excuse me, but could you be a teeny-weeny bit more specific? REMEMBER WHAT???!!! Kaoru sighed. Probably something about her parents that she couldn't remember. Couldn't remember, or wouldn't? Kaoru moved on to the next poem, the last poem.

            _The powers of Maiden are simple yet strong. _

_            They can last for seconds, or centuries long. _

_            To give life to others, or take life away. _

_            To change light, and make the night look as day. _

_            To destroy all that binds her and things in her path,_

_            To make those who defy her face Maiden wrath. _

_            Blasting the light which runs livid through fingers,_

_            She destroys the darkness that lingers and lingers. _

_            But though these sound tempting, she must pay a price,_

_            Of pain and change, and then she must vice_

_            To live alone, and let no man touch,_

_            The body she's worked to for so very much.  _

            Kaoru dropped the paper. Live alone with pain and change, and never let a man touch her? Who would _want _to be _The Maiden_? It sounded God-awful. But one thing did catch Kaoru's eye. The fifth line said something about destroying all that bound her. Kaoru quickly glanced at the metal bands around her wrists. This would be complicated, but she had a plan: strengthen up physical body. Remember parents. Awaken _Maiden_ only slightly. Destroy bindings. Kill _Maiden_. Go home and check on Ritz. It almost seemed foolproof.

            "Tsubame, thanks for your time," Kaoru grinned as she stood up and made her way to the door before the timid mouse could protest. "Now, if you don't mind I have some training to do!"  

=============================

So how did everybody like that? The ending kind of stunk, but that's because I was getting really _really_ tired. I know there isn't any violating (coughkenshinkaorucoughcough), but I swear I will put some in next time. Oh, and by the way, I just checked my reviews and I now have 106!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!! Oh I am so happy I think I'll cry.

Ok, maybe not.

Oh, just want to respond to Shadow Kat (or whatever your name is since this was an anonymous review, but you'll know who you are). I don't think it's stupid that you're worrying about Ritz. I mean, I do imagine him as a very cute cat. And don't worry, I would never, never, NEVER kill a cute little cat in my story. That is just plain cruel. I just can't really write about him because…well…he doesn't really _fit in_…and I can't really bring him to Sin because he _still_ wouldn't fit it…but I swear I will find a way to either A)get him back into the story or B)say he's all right. OK? OK.

Well, I gotta go. My sister wants me to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with her (she's fifteen. But isn't that _such _a good movie? Oh by the way, I'll refer to my sister as April from now on, okay? Okay).

Tootles!!!nessie


	10. Dragon Strike

Disclaimer: cricket…cricket…

Hello all!!! nessie here. How was your Memorial Weekend? I went to two parties and ate so much I practically blew up. I don't really have much to say to you guys, since…well…I don't know. But I do have something to say to no-one-of-impotence (by the way, did you mean to write importance?): Yes, I was thinking of Alias when I wrote about the "passenger-passage" crap, and when I wrote about the "elixir". I am practically obsessed with Alias-it's my favorite show _ever_. Isn't Michael Vartan/Vaughn incredibly _hot????_ Ooooooh baby, but not as hot as Orlando Bloom. He just makes me want to drool (but that is a little creepy).

Ami: Ewwwwwwwwwwww. You like Orlando Bloom? But he's _sooo_ ugly!!!!!

Nessie: (dangerous look in eyes): What…did…you…just…say…?

Ruri: Ohhhhh, you've done it now!!! She's totally obsessed. She has a life-size cut out of him! Insulting Orlando Bloom is a very bad idea.

Ami: Oh. Right. Well, umm, when I said _ugly _I really meant strangely _handsome_, and…and…oh, forget it.

            May that be a lesson to you all: do NOT insult Orlando Bloom when I am in earshot. I hear Ami is suffering from two broken legs and most of her hair has been pulled out, and her face has been severely flicked (you know, with your finger…), and is currently recovering in JFK hospital. Ruri broke three fingers, but I just did that for fun!!! (of course you all know that I'm not serious here…I don't want to scare anyone…)

            Anyway, I better end it now before I really shit myself. Tootles!!!!nessie

_You can't pretend. _

_When I look at you I see through you. _

_When I listen to your whispers I hear everything you say,_

_And I know you don't think I do. _

_When you touch my hand I feel everything:_

_The deceit, the betrayal, the greed, the ugliness, and the vicious lies. _

_Don't look away like you don't know what I mean. _

_I know all about you. _

_And you can't pretend. _

            Kenshin yanked his blade from the stomach of his victim. This had been a rather easy kill, considering the amount of money Sin was being paid. The bodyguards were said to be the "best in Tokyo"-what a laugh. Kenshin knew farmers who could protect their cattle better than these football players. He sighed and cleaned the blood from his sword, using the rich golden carpet. The victim had thought he could protect himself with a machine gun. What a stupid thought. This had cost him his life; practically everyone knew that The Battousai could wield his sword so quickly and so well that it could make him bulletproof. It took the victim a few moments to realize this, and it had taken Kenshin only a few moments to kill his prey. But this bloody mess wouldn't do. His orders had been specific: kill the victim and leave no trail. He would need a team of cleaners up here right away. Kenshin looked around and realized with anger that he had gotten carried away. The cleaners wouldn't like this. There was blood everywhere, and it would be a tough job. Maybe he would be able to leave before they got here and started complaining. Kenshin flipped out his untraceable Sin cell phone.

            "Soujiro. Sorry to interrupt, but I need a team of cleaners over here at Metzuro. I got a little carried away. Kaoru's still with Tsubame?" Kenshin sighed with relief. "Good. Anyway, send the best team out. This will be messy." Kenshin hung up, not bothering to say goodbye. Soujiro had known him long enough to figure out when Kenshin decided to end his calls.

            Kaoru was still with Tsubame, which was good at least. He wanted to train with her and help her work on her sword techniques.

            And he did hate being late.

/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l

            Kaoru raced down the halls of Sin, panting and gasping for air. This reminded her how out of shape she really was, and she didn't like it one bit. She had thought that being a waitress would at least keep her on her toes, or strengthen up her arms. It did, but that wouldn't help her at all here. Apparently all she had really gotten from her perverted Mokubunji escapade was a first hand look at perverts and the chance to wear a dress worse than any of Megumi's chosen outfits. Oh well, at least it paid well. Well enough, at least.

            As Kaoru rounded the corner to the training room, she cursed under her breath. How had Kenshin finished a job so quickly and managed to get here before her? Sure enough he was holding his sword out, practicing combinations and attacks. She would be training. Did that make her happy? Or was she just scared of him, like he had accused her once? Kaoru shook her head in defiance. She was _not_ afraid of Kenshin, and never would be. Never.

            "Kaoru." His ice-cold voice interrupted Kaoru from her thoughts. She turned quickly to him, embarrassed for zoning out when he was so close. "You are coming in, aren't you?" Kaoru nodded quickly.

            "Oh yeah. I was just…umm…thinking," Kaoru finished lamely. The amusement was obvious in Kenshin's glittering golden eyes, but he didn't say anything or smile. He just handed her a sword, his face now regaining its serious stature. Kaoru followed obediently. She did want to become stronger, didn't she? What better way than this?

            "I assume that you've figured out that I want to start training you with your sword." Kenshin paused, thinking. "And various other weapons," he decided. "With many people after you, we can't just leave you defenseless, relying on Sin." Kaoru looked up abruptly, her face red with anger.

            "I don't _rely_ on Sin! Anything but! And I'm not what you would call 'defenseless' either, right?" Kaoru noticed his face hadn't changed. "I mean, I already know how to use Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" Kenshin snorted, which surprised Kaoru greatly.

            "You _knew_ how to use Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. 'Sword that gives life'. How pathetic." Kenshin took a step closer to her. "The sword is used for one purpose: to kill. Using it to give life, to defend, is useless." Kaoru shook her head enthusiastically.

            "It's NOT useless!" Kaoru glared at him. "Don't put down my sword style and my beliefs. I spent years perfecting it, and it's not my fault that my training was delayed. I don't believe in killing others just to help yourself. Unless they're really, really evil, of course," Kaoru added. Kenshin rolled his eyes. "So I chose to learn Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. There are hardly any attacks to kill someone. So unless you are going to help me relearn _my_ style, I refuse to train with you." Kaoru sat down and crossed her arms, a look of complete determination and stubbornness gracing her facial features.

            "You're in luck." Kaoru looked up in surprise. "I didn't, and do not now, intend to teach you a whole new style. That would take too long. Lucky for you I am a master in _all_ sword styles. Though I use the style of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, because it fits more for assassinations. Get into your stance." Kaoru searched through her brain to remember the basic Kamiya stance, then positioned her legs shoulder's length apart from each other, with her sword held out in front of her.

            "Wait a second." Kaoru stood up in her normal posture. "Aren't you going to load up a training simulation?" Kenshin shook his head.

            "Today we are only going to go through the stances, blocking, and attacks. Get back into your stance, and never question my orders again." Kaoru rolled her eyes and got back into her stance, secretly shivering inside when she realized Kenshin had said something like that in her dream.

            "Ryuu strike!" Kenshin ordered. Kaoru smiled when she remembered the "dragon" strike, and slashed the sword from her right shoulder down to her left leg. Kenshin immediately dropped his blade and corrected her move.

            "You are gripping the sword wrongly for Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Your fingers should be evenly spaced, and not holding it so tightly. This may be a slightly aggressive move, but remember that all in all Kamiya style is rather relaxed. When you strike, be sure in your blade and deepen the attack. Faster as well. Do it again."  Kaoru sighed and slashed her sword again, from right shoulder to left leg. She deepened the attack, now that she knew what she was doing. Only when she was halfway done the attack did Kaoru remember to speed up. Kenshin sighed.

            "Faster. Don't act so nervous. Do it again." Kaoru groaned angrily and got into the stance _again_. This was going to take a loooooooong time.

            "Good," Kenshin told her as Kaoru managed to block an ongoing attack from The Battousai himself. She dropped to her knees, panting. It seemed like they had been practicing for _hours_, and she was exhausted. Her fingers could barely grip the blade anymore, and her knees shook every time Kenshin's blade slammed against her own. Her muscles trembled with overuse, and she needed to sit down. Kenshin noticed her shaky limbs and nodded.

            "We're done. We'll practice again tomorrow." Kaoru dropped her sword in protest. _Tomorrow?_ She could hardly move now; she didn't want to even _think_ about how sore she would be in the morning.

            "Yes, tomorrow morning." Kenshin seemed to understand her "sword talk". "We'll be practicing together every day in here until I think you would be able to beat Misao without a single injury." Kaoru's mouth dropped. Winning against Misao in the training simulation had been a fluke, and she didn't expect it to _ever_ happen again. And now Misao would be even better, having been ordered to train with Aoshi every other day. Kaoru sank down to the floor and rested, her chest heaving for breaths. Kenshin sat down next to her, quiet for a moment. After Kaoru stopped choking for air, she looked over at him. Oh no-he had that look in his eyes. Kaoru inched over, away from him. The look he got when he was about to-just the thought of it made Kaoru blush madly. She got up nervously.

            "Well, I'll just-you know, umm, g-go back to my…room. Yeah, my room," Kaoru managed to stutter. She turned to go, when Kenshin grabbed her arm. Kaoru inhaled sharply as Kenshin pushed her up against the padded white training room wall. He licked her cheek, took a nip at her ear, and then spoke.

            "Kaoru." His voice was hot in her ear, and she could feel it down to her toes. "Tell me: what was your life like before you came to Sin?" Kaoru was taken back. Her life before Sin? Kaoru thought about the foodless nights, the nights when the heat had been turned off and the hunger felt especially vicious in her cold stomach. The nights when Ritz was her only source of warmth. Her poverty-stricken childhood, her horrible job at Mokubunji…it all felt like a nightmare now.

            "It was…normal, really," Kaoru whispered. "After I-moved out of my old house, I lived in an apartment. With my cat. And I was a waitress."  Kaoru felt her insides melt as Kenshin buried his face in the crook of her neck. "It was pretty average." Kenshin lifted his head and roughly gave Kaoru an open mouth kiss. Kaoru stiffened. She hated when he got so spontaneous. This lasted for a while, until Kenshin finally permitted Kaoru air. She gasped for breaths, then realized Kenshin was silent. She looked up at him and froze in his glare. He touched her collarbone, then dropped his hand and turned away.

            "You're lying." Kenshin started to walk away. "I know that's not how your life really was. Are you going to tell me the truth or do you just want me to play along until you realize how stupid you just sounded?"

            He was so good.

            "I…I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru mumbled under her breath. "I was normal. I had a cat. We were normal. Everything was-"

            "Normal," Kenshin finished for her. "If that's how you want to say it, then I'll just wait until you tell me the real story." He gave Kaoru one last bone-chilling look, and then left without a sound. Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall. She never could lie very well. But she had thought that her whole "normal-apartment-cat-waitress" thing had been very convincing. Then again, as Kenshin had pointed out, she didn't know how stupid she sounded.

            "Facing a dilemma?" a laughing voice mocked. Kaoru looked up quickly, then rolled her eyes.

            "Sano." She glared at the spiky haired assassin. "How did I know?" He shrugged and grinned.

            "Seems like Misao was right," he teased. "Kenshin _did _want to relieve some sexual frustration." Kaoru's eyes widened and she practically fainted.

            "W-what?!? What are you talking about? We were training!!!!" Kaoru protested. She glared at his skeptical look. "I swear, that is _all_ we were doing. I mean, hellooooooooooooo!!!! Kenshin kind of creeps me out." Kaoru realized that her voice was very weak and flimsy, and that she wasn't even convincing herself of this. Sano shook his head.

            "Whatever you want to say, I guess. Hey, are you by any chance up for a little spar?" A spar? A fight. Kaoru glanced at her swollen red hands, and she looked back up at Sano. His look was pleading. She sighed.

            "All right. I mean, who cares if I just fall over in exhaustion. I won't be missed at all, will I?" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Sano grinned and set up the controls for some new location. He handed Kaoru a pair of sleek black sunglasses.

            "Where are we going? And don't you _dare_ say it's a surprise," Kaoru warned. Sano laughed.

            "A simulation of Tokyo. You'll be surprised at how accurate it is." _At least, I hope,_ Sano added to himself. Kaoru sighed and slipped the glasses on. Time for another brutal beating, and this time it wouldn't be restricted to training.

##################################

            Kaoru smelled the city before she saw it. Car exhaust, food venders, and tons of working people. She opened her eyes and smiled. Tokyo!

            Now where was Sano? Kaoru couldn't forget that he was there too, and that this wasn't real. She looked around frantically. She didn't want to get a surprise attack. So where was the rooster head? Kaoru walked down the street. There were no people here, so that ruled out the possibility of being hit by a car. It was kind of nice to be able to walk down the streets of Tokyo and not have to be either A) running or B) crazy. She was beginning to enjoy herself when she heard the sound of feet.

            Running towards her, and getting closer by the second. It was definitely Sano, all right: she could almost see his rooster headed self, coming around the bend. Kaoru got into her Kamiya Kasshin Ryu stance and prepared to block any attack. She didn't exactly know what Sano's weapon would be. The footsteps were getting closer, and Kaoru prepared herself for the worst. Then-

            Attack!

            Sano was charging at her again. Kaoru realized, dazed, that she had just blocked his attack. The weapon was a Zanbato (A/N: Is that how you spell it? Oh well, it's the giant axe thingamabob that he uses when he first fights against Kenshin), and Sano wielded it with brutal strength. He swung again, and Kaoru's arms went numb as she blocked it. Now it was time to get in some of her attacks.

            Kaoru ran around Sano as he was swinging the zanbato again. She slashed at his side, but he had quickly dodged it. Kaoru stared in wonder as he turned quickly and struck again. How had he managed to dodge her so quickly? Well, she shouldn't have underestimated him. Kaoru cursed under her breath. He was one of the top assassins at Sin, and he was Kenshin's right hand man. Obviously he would be better than expected.

            Kaoru leapt off the ground and over Sano's head, her sword aimed to plunge into his back. Sano reached up and grabbed her sword, to Kaoru's amazement. He let go at the last minute, letting Kaoru fly across the street.

            Kaoru moaned and tried to stand up. She had smashed into an empty store and now had a board over her leg. She couldn't get up, and it felt like her bone had been smashed to smithereens. She struggled to stand up, but Sano was already standing over her.

            "You know, if this had been a real fight, you would be dead right now," Sano pointed out as he helped her up. Kaoru groaned; her leg felt nearly broken.

            "I guess that throw broke your leg. You should be more careful and be wary of your opponent's abilities. Mine is strength. You should have realized it by the fact that I wield this thing." Sano pointed to the zanbato. "Jumping over me was a bad idea."

            "I know, I know," Kaoru grumbled. "I spent practically four hours training with Kenshin. I don't need another lesson for the day, ok? Anyway, is there anything else you can give me?" Kaoru had meant help, but when she looked up into Sano's face his eyes were shimmering. He looked raw, a rare moment. He leaned closer to her. Kaoru felt her heart stop beating. W-wait. He wasn't trying to…he wasn't going to…

            "Why don't I give you this?" he whispered.

            Sano leaned down and kissed her.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

don't kill me-just pleas do NOT kill me. I know a lot of you hate cliff hangers (this is a cliff hanger, isn't it), but I had this really good idea…and it had to do with Sano…anyway, I can't really give anything away. That wouldn't be any fun, would it?

Ruri: umm, excuse me dear, but I think we need to talk.

Nessie: oh hi, Ruri!!! What do you want to talk about?

Ruri: HOW COULD SANO LIKE KAORU??? THAT IS UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

Ami: (backs away from Ruri)

Nessie: Well, umm, you see, I had this really good idea, and…and…(is dragged behind screen by Ruri)

Ami: Umm, please excuse them. They should be out in a minute.

Ruri: (dragging a nearly dead nessie out) Don't worry. She's not dead. (glares) Yet.

            Scary……….reallllly scary……..maybe that Sano/Kaoru thang wasn't a "really good idea" after all……..

Well, until next time my friends. I promise to try and write fast, if you all give me nice reviews!!! Love you all in the non lesbo way!!!!!!

Tootles!!!nessie


	11. Save Your Breath

Disclaimer: should I even bother to write anything here anymore?

Hey guys!!!! wow, I guess a lot of you aren't Sano/Kaoru fans. I can see that you're breathing flames, but just give me a second to explain. Yes, that _does _mean put down your pitchforks.  I don't like Sano/Kaoru pairings either. I'm a strict Kenshin/Kaoru person all the way!!!! And although this is sort of giving stuff away, I'll leave you with this thought: DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET SANO AND KAORU END UP TOGETHER???!!!! In fact, I was incredibly grossed while I was writing it, but it did give quite a weird twist on things, didn't it?

            Ok, before I break out into angry tears, let me just point out that I appreciate AND READ all reviews. Even ones that have a bit of constructive criticism. This way I can try and fix it, and keep you all interested (I hate losing readers. The Sano/Kaoru crap was a risky thing). But someone wrote me a review which was NOT a flame, but very rude. It basically had a letter full of things I did WRONG. And she/he (I doubt that I have any male readers, though) didn't even bother to put me down lightly. So basically this made me feel like A) I was extremely stupid B) I can't write for _shit_, and C) My readers hate me. But I don't blame you, reviewer-who-made-me-cry. I appreciate your review, and when I checked your screen name, I was pleasantly surprised to see my story under your favorite fics. But next time you review for anyone, try to make the constant criticism a little…softer. But I still love you all!!!!!

Ami: Awwwwwww…poor nessie…it's a good thing she's never gotten flamed.

Nessie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ruri: Seriously. If she's bawling over one slightly rude review, she'd probably kill herself over a flame.

Nessie: I'm such a loooooooossssseeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……..I can't wrrrrrrrrrrite………waaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Ruri: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!

            I would also like to take this chance to apologize for being such a slow updater. Know that I hate making people angry and usually update quickly. But I had finals to study for, then an eight-day vacation (to Tennessee-yee haw), then a severe case of writers block…but I'm fine now. Well, here's the chapter: enjoy. S

            Tootles!!!!!!nessie

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away. _

            "Wmfth thhh hllfth rrrr u domnghth?!" Kaoru managed to get out as Sano's lips pressed harder against her own. She had meant to say "What the hell are you doing?", but it came out as a load of garbage. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Well, that eliminated pushing the bastard away. And the shooting pain in her leg kind of made it impossible to kick him away. So Kaoru stood there, helpless, while Sano kissed her happily, oblivious to her misery. Since when did she become the object of male passion? She used to be a prude waitress who only attracted drunken high school boyz in desperate need of a lay (A/N: yes, I am referring to sex. Deal with it.). Now guys were…_assaulting_ her without her permission. She squirmed in Sano's grasp. He might like kissing her, but she found this moment awkward, clumsy, and anything but romantic. When was this overzealous chump going to pull away? Did he not feel the need to breath?

            Kaoru silently thanked the gods when Sano pulled away. Finally!

            Of course, now she had to deal with the silence, very aware that Sano's hands were still on her hips, and her arms were still very incapable of moving. She felt like screaming at him. _LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            He did let her go after moments (that felt like hours) of holding onto her. He sighed happily. Only then did Kaoru realize that the whole time Sano had held onto her he had been looking at a particular window. Kaoru studied it, then noticed movement behind it. That was strange…it was Megumi. Why was she leaving in such a hurry? It looked like she was storming off. And why was she in the training simulation anyway? Kaoru peered closer to discover the real truth. Inside the "shop", it looked suspiciously like the outside of the training room. Kaoru smiled bitterly. A way to watch people training, and a way training assassins could see who was watching them.

            But who cares about windows into the outside world? Right now there was someone standing uncomfortably close to Kaoru who was just about to receive some of her wrath.

            "Sano," Kaoru sighed. "That was just…oh, I can't explain it…I don't know how to thank you. You really made me realize how-"

            "How much of a good kisser I am?" Sano grinned. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, babe, but-"

            "YOU MADE ME REALIZE WHAT A COMPLETE BASTARD YOU ARE!!!!!!" Sano winced, his ears ringing from Kaoru's high-pitched screaming. "I can't believe what a jerk you are. Grabbing me like that when I was unable to beat you up for it, taking advantage of my virtual injury…kissing me…" Kaoru cringed under the memory.

            "Don't sound so excited," Sano replied dryly.  Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Believe me, I won't. I know you must find me very attractive to just grab me like that, but I really don't like you _like that_, ok? I would be very happy if no other male ever found me attractive again. I'm fed up with this whole…touching business. So just so you know, I'm not interested." She looked at Sano, feeling guilty at once. She had wanted to let him down easy. But to her surprise, he was staring at her in amused surprise.

            "Don't flatter yourself, babes." He laughed. "No offense, but you? Attractive? Please." Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

            "Thank you _so much_. There's just one tiny tidbit that I don't understand." Kaoru pretended to think, tapping her chin. "I guess that would be: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME IN THE FIRST PLACE???!!!!!"

            "Have you ever heard of the highly popular method called 'Payback by Jealousy'?" Kaoru looked at him in confusion. "It's a very popular way of getting revenge on someone who's really managed to tick you off. Or in some cases exes use it to get back at their old boyfriends. I myself find it a very affective method when you're just trying to annoy someone you really don't like." Sano shrugged. "Take Megumi, for example. I'm still trying to get back at her for putting that weird powder stuff in my beer when I accidentally interrupted her day off. I was sick for a week, and Kenshin wasn't very happy with me missing all those assignments. Everyone knows Megumi hates you. And did you know that a very, very, very, very, very, very long time ago Megumi had a very, very, very, very, very small crush on me. So the kissing thing was just a passing thought. An ingenious passing thought, I might add." Sano burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on her face when she stormed off? It was classic."  Kaoru stared at him. That was it? That was the only reason why he kissed her? She didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. Kaoru sighed.

            "Well, that's a relief." Kaoru decided to go with relieved. "I was really worried when you kissed me back there. Especially since my arms were pinned to my sides and I couldn't punch you or anything…"

            "Thank God," Sano muttered under his breath.

            "But anyway, that's far behind us now. Can you help me find my way to the dining room? I don't want to be late for lunch." Sano looked at her like she was crazy.

            "Lunch? Lunch was a couple hours ago. You missed it, training with Kenshin. Well, you might've been able to make the last five minutes if you didn't spar with me. But you did, so it's all over now. If we hurry we can make it to dinner, though." Sano quickly took her sword and stabbed himself, ending the spar. He threw his glasses to the side, and Kaoru followed his example. All of the sudden, she saw a flicker of movement in the training window. Someone else who had come to watch them? Or was it Megumi, coming to see if they were going at it? Kaoru shuddered. Disgusting.

            "Hey look, Megumi's back!" Sano whispered loudly, even though Megumi couldn't possibly hear them. He reached out to grab Kaoru again, probably for another kiss.

            "Don't you da-" Sano's lips cut off Kaoru again. She sighed inwardly. She loved getting Megumi angry as much as anyone else, but why did she have to be a pawn in this? Couldn't he Sano have at least asked her first? Oh well. She might as well cooperate, if it was only this once and it didn't mean anything. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. If Megumi didn't believe this smooch was real, she was dumber than she looked. Kaoru cringed inside as Sano parted her lips with his tongue. _Eww, ewwww, ewwwwwwwwwww!!!!_ She thought inside, but outside she pretended to enjoy it. _This is gross, and I'll never do this again,_ Kaoru promised herself. She heard the door of the training room open slowly and grinned. Was Megumi that mad? Kaoru let her eyes flicker over to the door. She stopped breathing.

            "Kaoru…" that cold voice…those golden eyes…that wild red hair…oh no. God no. Don't let it be him, anyone but him.

            "Kenshin, I can explain."

...........................

            "What…what are you two…doing?" Kenshin asked slowly, taking in the scene before him. The scene that had made him stop dead in his tracks while passing the training room on his way to dinner. Kaoru's arms wrapped around Sano's neck, their lips pressed together, Kaoru's obvious enjoyment. Kaoru broke out of Sano's arms and took a step forward. Sano just looked confused.

            "It wasn't like that, I swear!" Kaoru's eyes were pleading. She looked at Kenshin in earnest. He looked dazed, in a trance. The hurt was in his eyes, shimmering dangerously and threatening to escape. For the first time since she had met him, he didn't look like a cold, merciless assassin, feared in all of Japan. He looked vulnerable, confused, and raw. Kaoru felt her heart tighten. What was this? Didn't she always tell herself that she hated him? That she dreaded the moments he pounced upon her? Her lower lip began to quiver. She didn't care about that now. She made him feel like this; it was all her fault.

            "Wait a second…" Realization began to dawn on Sano. He looked at Kenshin, then at Kaoru, then back at Kenshin. "Oh shit," he murmured. "I didn't know you two were…Kenshin, I thought you were…" he let his words trail off, noticing that Kenshin and Kaoru were just staring at each other.

            "Sano, I didn't know that you and Kaoru were…together," Kenshin finished awkwardly. Kaoru seemed to snap back to life. This wasn't turning out like it had been planned. This wasn't turning out right!!!

            "We aren't!!! It was just one kiss, and…and…" Kaoru felt her eyes well up with tears as Kenshin kept his gaze away from her. He was refusing to look at her. Oh God. "It wasn't what it looked like." Kaoru finished her statement softly, lamely. She could tell Kenshin didn't believe a word of it. His expression was closed off. He was turning away. Anger swelled in Kaoru's throat. _He_ was mad at her for kissing Sano. Did he think that just because he violated her every now and then she was supposed to _stay true_??? It wasn't like they were even in a relationship anyway!!!!!

            "Kenshin, you can't be mad at me!!!" Kaoru fumed, shouting at his receding back. He stopped. "You grab me, push me up against walls, force me to kiss you, and you expect me to be faithful to a non-existent relationship?" Kaoru knew she should stop herself, that he was hurt right now. But she was on a roll. "Did you think that just because you assault me every now and then I'm promised to you? That is a load of BULL!!!" Sano grabbed Kaoru's shoulder.

            "Stop it, Kaoru!" he shouted. "Shut up!!!!"

            "Don't touch me!!!" Kaoru screamed, ripping away from his grip. "Look me, dammit!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!!" Kenshin turned slowly around. Kaoru froze at his expression. A mixture of anger, hatred, jealousy, suffering, and…it couldn't be, could it?

            "Tell me two things, Kaoru. Answer two questions for me." Kenshin's voice was dangerously soft. "One. Do you see me going around, kissing other women?" Kaoru tore her eyes away from his, but could feel him glaring at her.

            "Two. Did you ever try to stop me? Did you ever say no to my actions? You can't call it assaulting, violating, if the person being violated likes it. And don't tell me you couldn't stop me. I would have listened. _I would have listened_. Instead I have to walk in on you…and Sano…" the anger in his eyes was overwhelming now. Kenshin switched his glare to Sano.

            "Why did you…why did you kiss…" Kenshin couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Sano swallowed words brimming in his mouth. If only Kaoru had told him about her and Kenshin, and if only he had noticed that that wasn't Megumi at all, but a much scarier-when-angered battousai…

            "Kenshin, I…" Sano let his glance drop to the floor. "I didn't know about you two. You know that if I did I wouldn't have…well…" Sano closed his eyes and prayed that Kenshin would believe him. The battousai right now seemed seconds away from out of control anger. Sano prayed that Kenshin would remember that the two of them were _friends_…that they _trusted_ each other. But something told Kenshin that their trust would be different from now on…

            "Kaoru, go up to your room," Kenshin told her softly, not looking into her eyes. "Someone will bring you dinner. I think it will be smarter if you don't walk around the halls anymore. Soujiro will be up later to take back the bracelets and maybe give you something to occupy your time." Kenshin took a deep breath. "Maybe this way we won't have to see each other again."

            "Kenshin, wait!" Kaoru shouted at him, but this time Kenshin didn't turn around. "Please don't just walk away!!! I still have things to explain, and I…I…" Kaoru sank to the floor, shaking with sobs. What had just happened? It seemed so surreal now, like a dream.

            "It'll be fine, Kaoru." Sano plopped down next to her. "Soujiro will come up with some really cool games for you to play to take up the time. I'll ask him if he'll download some music for you, too. You won't be too bored."

            "That's not the problem," Kaoru whispered. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the look of betrayal gracing Kenshin's face. She had caused that betrayal.

            "Then what is it?" Sano asked impatiently. He stopped himself. The answer was obvious. "Is it about not seeing Kenshin again? It is, isn't it?"

            "I…" Kaoru failed to finish her statement. She let herself fall back onto the white padded floor. "I just want to sleep on this." Sano looked down at the strong girl, no, _woman_, who had kicked him silly when she first met him. She looked sickly, like someone had just told her she had two days to live. She kept wiping her eyes on a thin, shaky arm, and her lower lip quivered slightly. Sano sighed, reaching down and picking her up bridal style.

            "Put me down, you rooster headed buffoon," Kaoru mumbled sleepily. Sano rolled his eyes.

            "I'm doin' you a favor, Kaoru. Just pretend that you're on a bus, or whatever you want." Kaoru yawned.

            "Sano?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Make sure you download some good songs for my c-d."

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

            Misao pushed her food around her plate. Kaoru was late…then again, so were Kenshin and Sano. Had something happened? Misao looked around. Megumi was missing too, but that was to be expected. Misao remembered painfully being plowed down as Megumi stormed her way through the halls. Obviously in one of her moods. She sighed and flipped a spoonful of corn over, letting it spill all over her mashed potatoes. Something was wrong, and she could sense it.

            "Aoshi-sama!!! Over here!!!" Just because something was wrong didn't mean she had to miss out on her favorite person. If he rolled his eyes, she didn't notice. Aoshi sat down next to her silently and immediately began eating his sushi.

            "Do you think that…something's wrong, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked quietly, giving him a sideways glance. Soujiro plopped down next to her.

            "You mean with the empty seats?" Soujiro nodded. "Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi…something just doesn't feel right." He scowled. "I hate not knowing when something important is going on. Makes me feel like-

            "You aren't in control," Yahiko finished for the computer genius. He rolled his eyes as he sat next to Tsubame. "You just can't handle not being in control, can you?" Soujiro grinned.

            "I agree." Neko's unemotional voice made everyone cringe (A/N: Hooray for Neko!!! I just couldn't leave her out, guys). "Things do not seem right, as they usually do. Something is most definitely wrong."

            "What do _you_ think, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked eagerly. All eyes fell upon the former Okashira.

            "I did see Sano carrying Kaoru up to her room. She seemed unusually tired. Maybe _The Maiden_ tried to awaken again."

            "I hope not," Misao replied nervously. "Kaoru's so nice. She's too friendly to be…extracted." The table fell silent, all thinking about how Kaoru had changed them since she came, and how horrible it would be to see her cut up like a science experiment.

            "None of us want to see her extracted," Soujiro told her quietly. "But we didn't kidnap her so we could all become the new breakfast club. And we have to go with what Kenshin says. If he wants to have her extracted, then that's what we'll have to do." Aoshi nodded. Tsubame lowered her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

            "Don't cry," Yahiko snapped, then softened. "I hate it when people cry, you know." Tsubame nodded absently and wiped her eyes on a long sleeve.

            "Just think about it, Tsubame." Soujiro's face was grim. "You may not like it, but this is the way it'll always be. Kamiya Kaoru will awaken, extracted, and killed. And we'll all still be here. We always are. And we'll get on with our lives. It'll be like Kaoru never existed. Then we'll do the next assignment, and it all begins again. You have to learn to be numb to it all." Tsubame nodded, her lower lip quivering slightly. Misao hugged her tightly.

            "Its ok. This is your first assignment with this sort of thing, isn't it? I think we're all a bit shaken. Kaoru isn't your average prisoner. She's different, and it's really affecting us all." She sighed.

            "What's with all the tension, people?" Sano's loud voice broke the somber mood. Suddenly, everyone was on top of him for questions.

            "Where have you been?" (Yahiko)

            "Do you know what happened to Kaoru?" (Misao)

            "Is she lost?" (Tsubame)

            "Why were you carrying her to your room?" (Aoshi)

            "Is Megumi mad at you?" (Misao)

            "What about Kenshin? Where is _he?_" (Soujiro)

            "Is Kaoru all right?" (Tsubame)

            "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Sano shouted, sitting down warily. "I haven't even _eaten_ yet and you're all acting like the Spanish Inquisition!!! Someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on around here?!?" Aoshi motioned for Sano to calm down.

            "They are all just worried for Miss Kaoru. What happened? I saw you carrying her up to her room. Is something wrong?" One look in Sano's eyes and Aoshi knew that something _was_ wrong, very wrong. Misao twirled her braid around her finger nervously. What was he going to say? She prayed that nothing bad had happened. Unfortunately, Misao never had been very lucky.

            "It's a long, tiring story. But to make a boring story short, lets just say that I did a stupid thing and now Kenshin is furious with Kaoru. She's been sent back to her room…where she'll stay. She's not allowed to roam the halls anymore."

            "What the…how did that happen?" Yahiko growled angrily. "How did _you_ do something stupid and Kaoru was blamed for it?" Sano grinned sadly and shrugged.

            "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And yes, Misao, Megumi is mad at me. Maybe that will give you a clue to what I did. But right now Kenshin is at least allowing Kaoru visitors. And Soujiro, he's letting you program something for her to do. A game, maybe? And she asked me if I could burn a c-d for her, so she wouldn't get bored. She's actually taking this rather well…for a hostage." Misao stood up angrily, knocking her chair over.

            "Sano, you know that Kaoru is more than just a hostage!!! To you, and _all _of us. Even Kenshin. What could you two have done to get him so pissed off???

            "Believe me, it was a big deal. Anyway, I better get to work on burning that c-d. And Soujiro…" Sano let that statement go unanswered. Mister Know It All would probably get the point all by himself.

            "I know, I know. I'd better start making her that game. And don't worry. It'll be so good, she'll never be bored again."

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

            Kaoru lay on the gray floor of her room, staring up at the lighter gray ceiling. She was timing herself to see how long she could stare at the monotone color without blinking. So far, the record was 57 seconds. 28…29…30…31…32…33…34…

            Kaoru knew she was really trying to push everything that had just happened to the back of her mind. If only she hadn't gotten so tongue-tied!!! Kaoru cursed herself. Now Kenshin thought…and she hadn't even explained herself. Dammit!!! 42…43…44…45…46…

            She felt tears well up in her eyes, making her eyes itch. No blinking…she wasn't going to cry about this…not ever. What was she so sad about, anyway? Being sent back to live in her room, probably. Yes, that was definitely it. It wasn't that she wasn't ever going to see Kenshin again. Of course not. Why would she be upset that she would never, ever again in her lifetime see Kenshin? Kaoru felt like kicking herself. She couldn't convince a carrot if she wanted to, let alone herself. She sighed. This blinking game was starting to get on her nerves. When would Soujiro get up here with her new game? And, now that she thought about it, she probably wouldn't want Sano to burn her c-d. He seemed like the heavy metal type (A/N: I _love_ stuff like this), when she liked things that weren't so…scary. 54…55…56…57…

            "Kaoru? Can we come in?" A sharp knock on her door woke her up from her blinking trance (whatever _that_ meant). She sat up, grumbling. She had almost broken her _record_, for Christ's sake. Why was time always against her?

            "I'm coming, just give me a second." Stretching, Kaoru opened the door. Her eyes widened.

            It was an arcade game. Or as big as one, maybe. Kaoru peered closer, reading the red words painted on the top. **The Ultimate Soujiro Showdown**.

            "How modest," Kaoru told him dryly. She smiled at both him and Sano. "Come on in. I was just about to bake some cookies."

            "No need to be sarcastic." Sano was grinning from ear to ear. "Wait till you see what this baby does. And my c-d…I don't think you'll be very bored, Kaoru. At least, not for a while. Maybe during that time Soujiro can make a follow up game. Awesome. Try it out!!!" Kaoru eyed the machine warily as the two pushed it into her room. What _was_ this?

            "I don't know…I had some serious thinking going on before you two interrupted me…"

            "Oh, come on, Kaoru. We all know you were blinking at the ceiling anyway. Just try it out!!!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "You two are like a bunch of five year olds. Fine, what the hell. How do you play this things?"

Three Hours Later 

            "Oh…My…God…" Kaoru gasped, flopping down onto the floor. That had to be the best thing she had ever played since Tekken 4 on her lunch hour. Her wrists were like jello; she wouldn't be surprised if they turned into goo and fell off her arms. And the best thing? It was _free_.

            "Say it. Say that you love it. I knew you would." Soujiro crossed his arms triumphantly.

            "Again, how modest. I'll admit it without shame. I love it. There is no possible way I'll be bored." Kaoru winked. "More like _obsessed_." Sano laughed.

            "Glad that our customer is satisfied. We have to go to a meeting. Misao should be up here with your dinner soon. And, as promised, here is your c-d. I think you'll like it."

            "I'd better," she warned. "I don't want to listen to crap all day. A c-d player?"

            "Only the best." Soujiro grinned. "I designed it myself, of course." Kaoru rolled her eyes. She wouldn't tell him how cool it looked. His head was the size of a hot air balloon all ready, no need to stroke his ego anymore.

            "I'll see you later…" Kaoru slumped down, realizing they had already left. She should have tried to talk to them more. That way she could have gotten her fill of conversation. Oh well. When you're alone with an awesome c-d player and a new c-d, what do you do? You blast it through the speakers!!!!!

            _All right, lets see what this baby can do_, Kaoru grinned to herself, slipping the c-d in the slot and cranking up the volume. Hopefully it would be something she knew so she could sing along with it at the top of her lungs. She felt like being loud. Obnoxiously loud.

            _You don't remember me, but I remember you…_

_            I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…_

_            But who can decide what they dream?_

_            And dream I do. _

_            I believe in you._

_            I'll give up anything just to find you. _

_            I have to be with you to live, to breath…_

_            You're taking over me. _

            Kaoru let the rest flow over her. This wasn't what she expected from Sano, not at all. Not something like this. She expected Metallica, The Beastie Boys. But this was a love song. She hugged her knees to her chest. This wasn't right. She was a _waitress_!!! She lived in an apartment with a cat, she paid bills (with a lot of trouble, granted, but she _paid_ them), and she loved hot showers and fuzzy kittens. These people were killers, assassins, who knew what it was like to be covered in blood, but didn't mind. These were people paid to kill, kidnap…different from her. She wasn't what they said she was. She was no ancient legend, she was Kamiya Kaoru, a girl who, quite frankly, missed her cat. A girl who wanted this all to end.

            _But then you wouldn't see Kenshin again, would you?_

            Kaoru shook her head. _No. No!!!!_ It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again this way. She couldn't leave, and he would visit her. Kaoru felt sick. He would be there when they extracted her, though. He would visit her then.

            "Its not FAIR!!!" Kaoru screamed over the blasting music. Sobbing like a baby, she curled up in a corner. Let the music play. Maybe then no one would hear her crying.

            "And I won't even see him again to explain…he won't _listen _to me, and I…I…"

            "You what?"

            Kaoru jumped, wiping her eyes and pausing the music. Was someone in the room? She looked around the corner, into her "kitchen". Her heart stopped.

            "Kenshin?"

            Ho ho!!!!! I'm sure you all hate me, don't you. And to those hoping for a little K&K romance, I promise, next chapter. We needed him mad for this chapter, as you all knew he would be (damn, I'm getting too predictable). And, as I said before, do you really think I would be insane enough to let Kaoru and Sano end up together? That, my friends, is major, major sick-o. I'm all for Kenshin and Kaoru. Oh, by the way, I have some new friends to introduce. They won't show up as often as Ruri and Ami (unfortunately. Those two are going to drive me crazy), but I thought you should know them.

Kiyu: Scares people to death with her very scary temper and violence. Especially Ruri. Threatens to one day kill her, which is hopefully a joke. A computer genius, who loves angst things and weepy fluff. Enough to make you puke, but can (sometimes) be nice.

Kiyomi (aka pupa): very absentminded, kind of ditzy. Very happy, and I have yet to see her mad. Reminds people of pink bunnies. Very nice, Kiyu's best friend.

Ruri: I am soooooooooooo glad they won't be showing up often.

Ami: You just say that because Kiyu scares you to death.

Ruri: Her? Pshhh. I can take her on any day. She doesn't scare me one bit.

Kiyu: Hello.

Ruri: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Whatever. Let them do what they want. I think I'll go eat some Cap'n Crunch. Tootles!!!!nessie


	12. Smiling Soulless Face

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Ruri would probably blackmail me into putting in more Sano stuff, so I'm kind of glad that I don't.

Question: Why am I taking so long to update?!?!

Answer: It's a lot harder in the summer, fellas. I'm going on vacations every few days. Three weeks after the Tennessee trip I was whisked away to Washington D.C, then to New Jersey. The day I got back I had time to wash my laundry before I was shoved into the car for a 17-hour car drive to Wisconsin (all my family lives there). So, its kinda not my fault. Or am I just finding excuses??? Sorry.

Favorite Reviewer: Lost Soul 01. She gave me the nicest reviews possible, and I just practically melted. And when she told me she was writing my name in her bio? I almost cried with happiness. Plus, she's a Zelda/Link fan. POWER TO HER!!!!! Second place goes to Naiyuki, who used big, beautiful words (that I didn't really understand, but oh well, they sounded cool anyway) to describe my writing. I was blown away. And also also, Carrie the Open Minded made me very happy, saying she knew the book Stellaluna and loved it!!!! Hooray for Stellaluna, and Carrie!!!!!

I'm pretty happy right now. My birthday was a couple days ago, and my mom got me a whole CASE of Raspberry Snapple Iced Tea. Do you know how much iced tea you can drink with a case???? One with each meal, and a couple in between. Sweeeeeeeeeet.

Well, here you go: The twelfth chapter. Enjoy. Tootles!!!!nessie

_Hold onto me, love._

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you _

_and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_I know you hear me._

_I can taste it in your tears._

            Blue eyes met amber eyes. Kaoru stared, suddenly unable to blink. She was dreaming, right? Moments ago Kenshin had promised never to see her again. Was this really the same man, standing in her room? Thoughts filled her head of what he was here to do. Take back the bracelets that Soujiro had forgotten? Her heart pounded, and she was sure it wasn't _The Maiden_'s doing.

            "Umm…" Kaoru searched her brain for something to say. "Hi?"

            That was Kaoru. Born romantic. Was that a small smile she saw on his face? She blushed crimson. He was sitting casually on her counter, leaning against some empty cabinets (no surprise there-everything in her kitchen was empty). How could he be acting so _calm_???

            "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

            Well, that was the understatement of the year. Kaoru fidgeted while the silence stretched on. Realizing that he would need some encouragement, she looked up into his eyes.

            "Go on…" she pushed. Her voice was stronger than she felt.

            "I've been thinking about the…incident." Kaoru cringed. "I've realized that I've been acting out of control. I should have asked you before I did those things."

            Wait a second. He wasn't…he wasn't going to…

            "I'm sorry. If you and…Sano…want to be together, then I won't stop you. I'll even let you keep the bracelets, let you walk around again. But if you two really want to be together, then-"

            "ARE YOU MAD?!?!?!?" Kaoru practically screamed. She couldn't believe he was apologizing. Was he really that clueless?

            "What do you mean?"

            "Do you really think that that is what this is all about? Sano and me wanting to be…_together?_ God, just saying it makes me want to puke!" Kenshin stared at her, his confusion obvious.

            "I don't get what you're saying."

            "I'm saying that you're spewing a load of _shit_. What you should be apologizing for, if you should be apologizing at all, is not giving me a chance to explain what went on in the sparring program!" Kaoru paused to catch her breath. Kenshin slid off of the counter.

            "What did go on in the sparring program?" He met her eyes. Instead of feeling scared, Kaoru felt empowered.

            "It was all a plan. A plan to make Megumi-san jealous. That's all it was. I don't have feelings for Sano, I don't want to be _with _him." She stopped, and let her eyes drift down to her feet. "That's not what I want."

            Kenshin closed the gap between them and touched her cheeks softly. "What do you want, Kaoru?" His voice was quiet and gentle.

            "I want…" Kaoru felt her eyes brim with tears.

            "I want my cat!!!"

©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©

Kaoru smiled as her eyes fluttered open. She felt like she was basking in sunshine. Had she ever been happier? She guessed not. Kenshin wasn't mad at her anymore, the whole thing with Sano was cleared up, and Ritz was sleeping peacefully next to her. True, she was wicked sore from her training with Kenshin the day before, but her happiness covered up all of that. Kaoru picked up a tired Ritz and dropped him on her stomach. He protested loudly (Kaoru always did love her cat's tendency to speak up), but quickly fell back to sleep. When Kenshin had delivered her ball of fur back to her, he had been practically skin and bones, and she had cried, cuddling him and kissing him until he bit her. Kaoru grinned. Good times.

            "Kaoru-chan?" Someone was knocking on her door. Kaoru recognized the cheery voice at once: Misao.

            "Kaoru, Himura-san told me to come pick you up. He says to have breakfast really fast and then come meet him in the training room." Kaoru groaned. Ugh. Training.

            "Yeah, hold on a sec. I have to get changed." Kaoru felt the ever-present dread inspired by Megumi's clothing. She wished she could have just one day without that stripper's wardrobe. Just _one_ day without-

            "No, wait!!! I bought you some more clothes as a present, Kaoru-chan!!! Come see!!!" Kaoru leapt out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe, tying it in a jumbled knot. New clothes? Now this was definitely the start of a good day.

            "Misao, you won't believe how glad I am that you bought me new clothes, Megumi's clothes were just so…revealing," Kaoru finished awkwardly. "These are absolutely perfect." Regular jeans, shorts, pajamas, and shirts that didn't show her cleavage and midriff. Picking a pair of light blue jeans and a green striped halter-top, Kaoru was ready for a nice breakfast.

            In the "Dining Room", Kaoru wasn't surprised at the scene she was seeing. Sano and Megumi were breathing flames, Tsubame looked on the brink of tears, Aoshi looked out of place, Yahiko looked amused, Neko looked like she couldn't care less, and Soujiro was calmly eating a bowl of frosted flakes, ignoring the whole situation. It was strange how predictable things got around here.

            "So what's this argument about?" Kaoru calmly asked Soujiro as she plopped down next to him. He grinned at her.

            "You, apparently. Did you kiss Sano last night?!" Soujiro leaned in for a little gossip. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Correction: he kissed me, and I thought it was very gross. Luckily he only did it to get Megumi jealous. _Is _she jealous?" Kaoru grinned devilishly.

            "Umm, does it _look_ like she's jealous?" Soujiro and Kaoru both looked up at the crimson Megumi, screaming at Sano at the top of her lungs. He was smiling happily, probably thinking _mission accomplished_.

            "Tricky bastard," Kaoru mumbled under her breath, practically laughing. She was having such a good day!!! Now that she thought about it, most of her days had been pretty ok while she was here at Sin. It seemed ironic that she was living a better life as a hostage. Well, who could blame her? No bills. Kaoru quickly downed her breakfast of fruit and cereal and was off. It was time to train with Kenshin, and for once she couldn't wait. The stronger she got the better, and all ready she was beginning to remember the sword style she mastered so long ago.

§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§

            "Perfect." Kaoru smiled at the compliment as she blocked another strike from the Battousai. His moves were fast and complicated, but she remembered every one of them. It was so calming, being able to read each move and pick the perfect counterattack. Kaoru saw an opening and took it. Moving as fast as she could, she sliced, pressing the tip of her blade against his throat. She almost dropped it in surprise. Did he almost just smile? Kaoru shook her head. No, must have been her tired mind playing tricks on herself.

            "Good. Drop your sword." Kaoru obeyed without question. "You've completely turned around. Yesterday you hardly remembered Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and today you've mastered it." Kaoru shrugged.

            "I just remember it. What next, if you finally admit that I've mastered it? Do I get to go?" Kaoru wiped sweat off of her brow for effect. _Please, please, please let me go, _she silently pleaded. _I don't know if I can stand another four hours of training!!!_

            "No. Kaoru we're going to try you out at other weapons, other styles. Just basic training, until you get the hand of it." Kaoru felt her shoulder's droop, but immediately straightened them. Too late: Battousai notices everything.

            "Are you tired?" This fact seemed to be dawning on Kenshin for the first time. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Hmmm…lets look at the facts here. One: You and I practiced for four hours yesterday. I'm sore. Two: You just put me through another grueling four-hour workout. Three: I'm out of shape. I think the answer would be a resounding YES!!!!!!!"

            Kenshin studied her for a moment. A look of decision spread across his face.

            "Good. Training while your tired will learn to strengthen you up. Lets see…what to do first. I'm sure you're up to training in a whole different style." Kaoru almost groaned.

            "In a cold day in hell," Kaoru hissed through clenched teeth. Kenshin turned around, eyes flashing.

            "What did you say?" Kaoru straightened up and smiled brightly.

            "I'm sure it will go very well," she replied quickly. He turned around slowly. Kaoru's smile faded, and was replaced with a scowl.

            "Asshole," she mumbled.

Two hours later… 

            Every bone in Kaoru's body ached with overuse. Each muscle had been strained beyond comprehension. Kaoru lay in an exhausted mess, barely able to lie still without shaking. Had she really just had basic training in six other weapons? Her breathing was short and raspy. Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin, who was watching her calmly. She felt like cussing him out. _Training while I'm tired will strengthen me up, right, shit-head? Strengthen me up my ass. More like kill me!!!_ Kaoru struggled to sit up and lean against the wall.

            "Oh Almighty, terrible God, tell me we're done. I swear, I'll repent all of my sins if you just let me leave this damned room alive," Kaoru managed to blurt out. She looked over at Kenshin, who looked amused, but still didn't smile.

            "I'll let you go. But tomorrow we'll be doing the same thing. I intend to extend your training on the few weapons we've worked on today, and teach you how to use others. You may go." Kaoru practically cried. From the way things were going, it didn't feel like there was going to _be_ a tomorrow. Nodding her thanks, she left in a hurry. Or, at least, as much of a hurry as a person feeling like she's dying can be in.

            Now that she was down the cold halls of Sin, she could slow down and think. She liked that Kenshin was actually thinking about what she wanted and not just what he wanted, but she turned red when she admitted to herself that she had _liked_ it when he kissed her. She liked it when he was spontaneous.

            That didn't mean that she liked him though. No. Not gonna happen. Kaoru smiled confidently, despite the uncertainty she felt in her heart. No, she definitely did _not _like-

            Did she hear someone _crying_? Kaoru stopped in her tracks. That soft voice seemed familiar…Kaoru peered around the corner. Oh no…

            "Oh Tsubame," Kaoru whispered, walking towards the bundle of red-faced sniffling fourteen year old. She looked about five. "What happened?" Something told Kaoru she already knew the answer.

            "I was stupid, that's what happened," she replied a little louder than normal. She shrank back against the wall, timid again. "It was so horrible. SO embarrassing. Kaoru, how can I face Soujiro again?"

            She knew it. Damn techno-geek.

            "Gods, Tsubame. Tell me what happened. It can't be that bad." Kaoru hated the words once they left her mouth. Of course it could, to Tsubame. She just had to be…gentle.

            "I was feeling impulsive, Miss Kaoru," she whimpered. "I just…told Soujiro I liked him. He said 'I like you too, Tsubame, you're a great assistant'. I should have just stopped there, but…but…" Tsubame looked on the verge of tears again.

            "Don't cry again, it can't be healthy. Keep going, I'm just starting to understand it," Kaoru lied. Tsubame nodded, wide-eyed and raw.

            "I told him I liked him more than that. A lot more. He just kind of looked at me, stuttered, and basically…shot me down. I don't have that much experience with men, Miss Kaoru, it isn't my fault that I'm not…I'm not…appealing." She burst into tears.

            Oh Gods. This was a self-esteem issue. Kaoru felt her heart breaking for the girl. But she couldn't exactly be angry with Soujiro. Tsubame was only fourteen, for Christ's sake.

            "Don't you dare say that, Tsubame. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and you're very…appealing," Kaoru finished awkwardly. "But look at it from my view. Soujiro is a lot older than you. Plus, he's big headed and cocky. Do you really want that?"

            Tsubame thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "Its not just that. When I first came here, I didn't have a crush on Soujiro at all. I liked Yahiko. A lot."

            Well, that was news.

            "But it was very obvious that he just thought of me as a technological crybaby. He never really even looked at me. So I decided to get smart and focus on someone else, just to cover it up. Spending hours with Soujiro just seemed to make him the right choice. I don't really like him, Miss Kaoru. And now I feel like a stupid little girl who thinks every man she sees is a potential boyfriend. It's childish. I feel like such an idiot." Tsubame buried her face in Kaoru's sleeve, crying quietly. Kaoru turned her head, so Tsubame wouldn't see the grin spreading on her face.

            This was so perfect. Tsubame liked Yahiko!!! She couldn't have planned it better herself. This was better than a movie.

            "Tsubame, forgive me for not trying to comfort you, but have you been watching Yahiko lately?" Tsubame looked up, puffy eyed and confused. She shook her head.

            "I didn't think so. Honey, he totally likes you. But you've been too busy trying to obsess over Soujiro that you haven't noticed. He acts so tough when you're nearby, he's always trying to make eye contact…it's really kinda funny. I know if you just talked to him-"

            "I can't do that!" Tsubame whispered, the excitement and fear evident. "I'm too shy, I'd be way too embarrassed, and-"

            "Tsubame!!!" Kaoru felt like shaking some sense into the girl. "This is _no_ time for your shyness to get in the way!!! Don't you get it? Obviously someone up there likes you. You like a guy and he likes you back. Could it _be _any simpler? So I suggest you get up off your ass, wash you face with cold water, and GO TALK TO THE GUY!!!"

            Silence. Kaoru looked over at Tsubame. She was studying her hands. Then, with a giant smile flashed at Kaoru, she hopped up.

            "I'll do it!"

            Kaoru couldn't help but cheer.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

            At lunch, the happiness was evident. Kaoru couldn't stop smiling. She practically felt like melting when she saw Tsubame and Yahiko sit down next to each other. She was blushing, he looked nervous, but she had time to look up, notice Kaoru, and wink.

            Never before had she felt like such a good person.

            "So, I hear you're in love with a minor," Kaoru teased Soujiro as he sat down next to her. He stared at her in shock.

            "You _know_ about that?" Kaoru laughed.

            "From the source. Don't worry, you just experienced a bit of teenage love. She didn't really like you anyway, it seems." Soujiro sighed with relief.

            "Thank God. I was pretty nervous about the whole thing. I mean, what do you _say _to a fourteen year old when she-Kami, is that _Neko_?" Kaoru turned to look where he was pointing and gasped.

            "Gods," she breathed. "She looks…_beautiful_."

            Kaoru stared as Neko practically floated down to the table and sat quietly. Instead of the black body suit she wore a full black Kimono, embroidered with white thread in a lily pattern. Her long purple hair was held up loosely in the back with a clip, and most of her hair hung down in beautiful violate locks, framing her pale face. Her large dark eyes were still cold and empty, but she still stopped people in their tracks as they walked past her.

            "Neko, baby," Sano slid into a seat next to her. "What's the occasion?"

            "You are a male slut, rooster head." Megumi shoved Sano out of the seat and sat down herself. "Sometimes you just disgust me." Sano grumbled something unintelligible and plopped down next to her.

            Neko stood up, her plate still full. "I'm sorry," she told the table frostily. With that, she left, her purple hair streaking behind her.

            "That is one weird girl," Misao muttered to Kaoru, who nodded. "She's always been this way. I don't think anyone knows a thing about her. And why she's called cat-girl. Some weird abilities that only Kenshin knows about. Soujiro's been trying to get his hands on that kind of information for years, but…its just not available. Some guys think she's hot, but she gives me the creeps."

            "Me too," Kaoru agreed. She shivered. Neko just didn't make much sense.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

            Walking back to her room, Kaoru felt tired. She told Misao she would probably skip dinner tonight, since she felt she needed a nap more than a big meal. She sighed and leaned against the wall outside her room. This day had become the best day in her entire life. Even topping the day she got Ritz (but only barely managing to). There was just one problem…

            "Kaoru." Kaoru jumped at her name and the closeness of the person who said it. She knew that voice by heart. Her Hitokiri, Kenshin.

            "Kami, Kenshin, you scared the-" Kaoru was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her mouth with his own. Placing her hands between their chests to space themselves, Kaoru smiled against his lips at the sensation of having him explore her mouth. Problem solved. After an eternity he let go and softly kissed her cheek.

            "Good night, Miss Kaoru," he whispered, sending shivers up her spine. And he was gone before she could wonder why on earth her called her "Miss Kaoru". Wasn't that Tsubame's name for her? Kaoru smiled, then frowned. She could admit that she liked kissing him, but liking him? No.

            No way.

            "Aw, dammit," Kaoru cursed. Yes, she liked him. Kaoru felt her heart beating wildly. She admitted it!!! Finally, she had the courage to admit to herself that she liked him. And more than liked him. Kaoru took a deep breath. She lov-

            The strange feeling she was being watched cut off Kaoru's thoughts. She turned around.

            Neko.

            "Neko, What are you doing here? I didn't just notice you until right now, isn't that strange? Did you want-" Neko's hands were faster than lightning as she grabbed Kaoru and covered her mouth.

            "Do your very best not to scream, _Maiden_," Neko whispered, her voice smooth as silk. "You're with The Plebeians now."

            And with a smile on her soulless face, she watched Kaoru drift into unconsciousness.

            Oooooh, yes!!!! This chapter started out slowly and I was kind of disappointed with it, but that ending…sends shivers down me spine. Of course, the price for a few chills is that you're all going to kill me for yet _another_ cliffhanger, but I'll enjoy it with my last few minutes of living.

Ami: What a great ending, Nessie!!! We should congratulate you.

Ruri: Congratulations!!!

Kiyu: Yes. Congratulations.

Ruri: Holy crap, where did you come from?!

Ami: And you've never even read Nessie's stories.

Kiyu: That doesn't mean I can't congratulate her, does it?

Ruri: Umm, yes it does, spastic.

Kiyu: (sharpens various weapons) Excuse me, dear, but did you say something just now?

Ruri: Who, me? You must be hearing things.

            Well, until next time…I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tootles!!!!nessie


	13. Haru Means Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, there would be a lot more k&k moments. Sadly, a man owns Rurouni Kenshin.

So how did ya like it? Neko being evil…a stroke of genius, if you ask me.

Ruri: Genius? Excuse me; I have to cover up my incredibly obvious laughter with coughing.

Nessie: Hey…that's not fair…

Ami: Nessie, you're a genius if you want to be.

Nessie: You know, I just love her.

Whatever. Anyway, you guys have been really…good to me lately. Tons of reviews…not a flame in one of them…I'm just touched…but not to scare you away or anything. I have to respond to some reviews that I found…umm…necessary to respond to (yeah…nessie's a little out of it today…)

**Animeangel13**: yes, my friends are that crazy. And yes, so am I. Although in real life, Ruri isn't so violent and Ami is a lot nicer. And my birthday was July 14th.

**Dude**: dude, what's with the name??? And as for my age? It's a mystery…be afraid…because I'm 80 BAJILLION YEARS OLD!!!!! (that was sad)

**Riceball1004**: lovin the name, lord of the rice

Time to stop babbling and write the chapter!!!! I'm off to my raspberry Snapple iced tea…Tootles!!!!nessie

_There's a whole lot of singing_

_That's never gonna be heard._

_Disappearing everyday_

_Without so much as a word somehow…_

_Think I broke the wings_

_Off that little songbird. _

_She's never gonna fly to the top of the world…_

_Right now. _

Neko walked briskly and gracefully down the warmly lit halls of Plebeian territory. The long black kimono she wore was becoming increasingly annoying, but she knew that when one went to see an elder, one had to wear the proper dress. But it was practically impossible to walk in, so it took every ounce of her balance to keep taking steps…and holding _The Maiden_.

She refused to look at that unconscious face. It would only make her feel guilty, and guilt was unacceptable.

Feeling was unacceptable.

So her facial expression remained empty. Except when she spotted someone she knew. Then she would flinch…and quickly look away. If you looked closely enough, you could see the fear in her eyes.

Neko was not one to find comfort within familiarity. She hid her fear well and tried to hold her head up high and look proud. In reality she felt like crying. She would never do such a thing as kidnapping in her old life.

But that life was gone now. Neko blinked and quickly looked at _The Maiden_. She was not that girl anymore.

So innocent…so naïve…just wanting to protect…

Now she was a monster. Not human. All she felt in her chest was cold space. Not a beating heart.

If she even felt anything anymore.

Neko stopped in front of a door that read "Entrance Prohibited". Pausing nearly for a second, only one with incredible hearing would be able to hear what she whispered next.

"Imouto-chan, would you be ashamed of me?"

"Sister. The Elderwoman is waiting." Neko looked up at the tall, dark man staring down at her. "You know the Elderwoman wouldn't approve of this. Stopping here…were you thinking of her?" Neko wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Were you thinking of Haru?" his tone was quieter, but still sharp. This time Neko shook her head quickly. After inspecting her for another moment, he sighed.

"Give the girl to me, I can carry her. Lets go." Neko paused as he looked at _The Maiden_. If anyone peered into Neko's face, they would see a look of pure hatred. He looked up, and immediately her face returned to cold, empty nothingness. She nodded.

"Hai. Lets go, brother."

The kidnapping thing was getting old. Really, really old.

The first thing she felt was extreme dizziness. Her head must have weighed one hundred pounds on its own. Kaoru ground her teeth together to bring herself back down to earth.

Then came the confusion. What had _happened_ last night? Had Neko really snuck up and knocked her out? Or had that all been a dream? It seemed too surreal to be the truth. Neko may have been a little creepy, but she wasn't evil. Kenshin trusted her enough to hire her, right?

And no one could fool Kenshin, right?

_Right?_

Oh, what was the point? Kaoru knew without opening her eyes that she wasn't in her room, in her bed. She wasn't in Sin.

She wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Groaning at the unfairness of it all, Kaoru opened her eyes and sat up, only to bang her head on a low wooden bar.

"Dammit," she cursed, rubbing the sore spot tenderly. It was clear to her now that she wasn't in Sin at all. Not even close. The room she was in wasn't gray and boring.

It was beautiful.

The walls were a dark mahogany, with expensive looking oil paintings decorating it lavishly. A soft red carpet was under her feet, and the bed she had just been in was graced with rich, soft blankets and many feather pillows embroidered with gold thread. Kaoru thought back to her room at Sin. The air conditioner always on at full blast.

This room was warm and cozy.

The colors were gray and cold, emotionless. No one had cared about the room when it was created.

It was obvious that someone had taken a great deal of care in decorating this room. The paintings were phenomenal.

The dim, grayish lighting, the huge amounts of space.

The soft flickering candles, the comfy arm chairs and…was that a buffet on the other side of the room? Filled with…with…

Were those _crepes?_

But, aside from all of the beautiful paintings and the creature comforts, Kaoru felt like a stranger to this. Never before had she slept in a comfortable bed. If she hadn't been unconscious, Kaoru doubted if she would have been able to sleep at all. This setting was just too…rich for her.

And sin had begun to feel like a home to her…this was just like a hotel room that she couldn't afford. Kaoru felt as if the hotel manager would burst in any moment now and demand an enormous bill. Kaoru shivered. If there was anything that scared her, it was her last bit of savings taken away from her.

Kaoru hopped out of her bed and made her way over to the buffet table. Amazing. Caviar, some sort of weird fish in a smelly sauce, tiny little desserts…Kaoru loaded up her plate and stuffed her face.

"Enjoying the food, dear? Good, you did look a bit too skinny when you first arrived. You need some meat on your bones, hai?" Kaoru jumped, spilling her half-empty plate of food onto the floor.

The woman standing before her looked like a grandmother. With skin softly wrinkled and gray hair pulled back into a loose bun, and a kind smile on her lips. Standing behind her was Neko, looking as frigid as ever. Kaoru felt her eyes narrow involuntarily and swallowed her mouth full of food.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Letting her gaze fall upon the cat girl, she dropped her tone. "Neko…"

"Oh, don't act so nervous, love! We won't do anything to harm you. In fact, we want your help." The old woman walked casually closer to Kaoru, who didn't know whether to back up or stay put.

"Such a pretty girl." The woman beamed, looking proud. "But so thin! You haven't been eating properly. A pretty young girl like yourself has to take care of herself. Oh, I'm so happy you can stay with us. We'll do our best to make you feel at home. Isn't that right, sweet?" The woman turned to Neko, who was still in her kimono and looking out of place.

"Yes, Elderwoman," Neko replied, keeping her head bowed.

"Neko has done a most excellent job of saving you from those sinning barbarians." At the name, the grandmother shook her head sadly. "Most unfortunate that you had to be mixed up in all of that. But I'm sure you will agree that Neko did the right thing in bringing you here."

"Yes," Kaoru replied dryly. "I'm _so_ grateful."

"Of course you are. Neko, I would like you to show this young maiden around our halls. Then, I have another job for you." Neko's head snapped up, and for once Kaoru saw her face filled with emotion.

"But Elderwoman, you promised-"

"_Aka_," the old woman hissed. In seconds Neko was on the floor, writhing and twisting. Kaoru watched in horror as the icy girl she knew to take anything that came her way cried out, squeezing her arms and rolling into a ball to collect her self.

"_Shiro_," the grandmother said, her voice sounding metallic. Neko was still, gasping for air, trying to control herself. Kaoru was mortified, and found herself flattened against a wall, pretending she wasn't visible.

"Neko, child," the woman cooed. She knelt by the quivering girl and stroked her hair. "You know I hate to do this to you. Such a beauty you've become in the days I've watched over you. Now, will you do what I asked so kindly?"

_Say no, Neko, _Kaoru prayed.

"Y-yes," Neko tried to say as numbly as she could. Kaoru lowered her head.

"What a darling. I promise that afterwards, your sister will be returned to you."

_What?_

"I think you'll rather like Neko, dear," the old woman turned to Kaoru and smiled. She felt chills run down her spine. "She can be quite the young doll if you get to know her. And I would be honored if you called me Sobo. Agreed, love?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed what, sweetie?"

"Agreed…Sobo."

"Wonderful." Sobo was beaming again. Kaoru wondered why she was so proud of her. "Now I want my two little girls to be nice to each other, hai?"

"Hai, elderwoman," Neko murmured, now on her knees with her head so low to the ground her long purple hair fell in pools on the red carpet. Kaoru noticed slashes in her black kimono, and a few stripes of blood.

"Simply wonderful. Now if you excuse me, I have to check up on my other children. Neko, show this darling girl any room she wants to see…I give you permission to enter any room she wants to. And you must reply to everything she wants to know. Understand?" Neko nodded. "Good. So long, love. I'm sure I'll spot you in these halls sometime." The old woman pecked Kaoru on the cheek, who cringed. _Revolting_, she thought to herself.

Silence smothered the room as Neko remained bowing, her hair falling in front of her face and preventing Kaoru from getting a good look at her expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, bending down next to her. Neko remained silent, her face buried in the carpet. Finally, she stood up. Her expression reminded Kaoru of black, empty space; completely closed off and numb.

"We should go." It was the Neko she knew-or used to know-again. Kaoru felt frustrated that Neko would just blow her off like that…she had been trying to help.

"Sure. So, how long have you been betraying Sin?" Neko gave Kaoru a weary look. She paused.

"Three years."

"How long have you been with The Plebeians?"

"Six years."

"Yeah. So. I guess you aren't a fan of loyalty, huh?" Kaoru felt pumped up. She wanted Neko to feel guilty for being a traitor. "Didn't you get attached to anyone at Sin? Didn't it feel a little bad living there and knowing you would betray them?" She glanced over at Neko. She didn't look fazed.

"I am good at my job, Miss Kaoru. I did not get attached to anyone there."

Kaoru was surprised. That was the longest sentence Kaoru had ever heard coming from Neko.

"So…what's with the kimono?" For one second, Kaoru thought Neko might punch her. She sighed.

"One must respect the elderwoman when one goes to see her. That is why we are going first to get you a kimono of your own."

"Huh?" Neko's way of talking made Kaoru feel like a stupid little girl.

"We are getting you a kimono so the elders will not feel dishonored."

"Why would they feel dishonored by me not wearing a kimono?" Kaoru was downright confused now. She knew she liked Sin better.

"It is a custom." Neko explained, desperately wanting silence, something she was comfortable with. _The Maiden_ was making her feel guilty, making her feel-

But wait. Feeling was unacceptable. Right? Why was Miss Kaoru giving her emotions? Neko shook her head. These were stupid thoughts, and she should not question them. But Neko did have one question.

"Miss Kaoru."

"Yeah?" Kaoru looked up. Neko speaking voluntarily? Amazing.

"What are those metal bands on your wrists for?"

¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶P¶

"I want you searching everywhere for her. _Everywhere._ Do you understand?"

Kenshin's eyes were the purest golden color anyone could ever remember seeing. They flashed angrily as he looked at each of his "spies". They nodded quickly, sensing the Battousai's anger. He turned away from them.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on them, Kenshin," Sano told him quietly. He didn't answer. In his mind, Kenshin was still trying to recover from the shock of her missing. Still trying to recover from seeing Misao's scared, horrified face as she ran in, still trying to recover from her words…

_She's gone, sir, gone…_

Had she escaped? Ran away?

Kenshin didn't want to believe that. It couldn't be possible, right? Soujiro would have noticed.

But Soujiro did admit that he had been eating dinner during the general time of her disappearing…

"She couldn't have run away, right, Aoshi-sama?" Misao's desperate voice interrupted his musings. "I mean, Kaoru-chan wouldn't just walk out on us. She liked it here, and she liked all of us…right, Aoshi-sama?"

"Of course, Misao." Kenshin could hear the slight doubt in Aoshi's voice, but Misao, obviously, didn't.

"Then she had to have been kidnapped! Right? Right? Whoever it is, I'll strangle them!" Kenshin sighed and turned around. If Aoshi wouldn't tell her, he would.

"Misao, there is a possibility that-"

"-It was the guard outside your room." Aoshi's eyes seemed to be pleading with Kenshin. "The one who seems to get extremely upset and hard to deal with if someone close to them betrays them." Kenshin turned away, nodding slightly.

"It couldn't be him!!! He's such a sweetie," Misao protested. "It had to be someone else."

"What about Neko?" Soujiro suggested. "It was her day off yesterday, and today." Sano shook his head.

"Nah, couldn't be. We all know what she does on her day off. We have reliable sources saying they've spotted her in the flower shop…just kind of looking at all of the flowers. She always does manage to creep me out. Anyway, I think Kaoru just ran out-"

"-of time," Aoshi finished quickly, "the kidnapper must have been watching her and Kaoru-dono just ran out of time." Sano rolled his eyes. This was so lame, even Misao had to reject it.

"Yeah, yeah!!! Of course, Aoshi-sama, that makes a lot of sense!!!" Misao cried enthusiastically. Sano practically fainted.

Kenshin ignored them all. It was very possible that Kaoru had run away…and it was very possible that he had been the cause. Didn't he tell her over and over again about how painful the extracting would be? Maybe she didn't accept his apology for all of those times when he…when they…

Maybe she had been lying this whole time…

ǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼAEǼ

"Do I _really_ have to wear this thing all day?" Kaoru complained, lifting the skirts of her kimono as she walked.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," Neko answered. She didn't know why the girl complained. She looked absolutely stunning in her kimono. Then again, Kaoru never did seem the type to pick beauty over comfort.

The kimono was quite beautiful. White decorated in soft pink and deep red sakura blossoms, with a red obi and a large red bow for her hair. It looked like the kind of thing that Kaoru should wear every day. But Neko would attest to the fact that it was incredibly hard to walk in.

As for Kaoru, she was just glad that Neko had bought the whole bracelet thing. Lying had come as naturally as breathing, but Neko had cat-like senses. Kaoru had worried that maybe Neko could sense that her these-are-just-part-of-my-waitress-uniform-when-sano-kidnapped-me was just a lie made up on the spot. But Neko had just nodded quietly and pointed out the rooms of important Plebeians. Talk about one big yawn.

But something caught her eye…

"Neko, can we go in there?" Neko looked up to see the room Kaoru was pointing to. After staring for a moment, Neko shook her head.

"No. We must move on."

"But…"

"Miss Kaoru, look at the sign on the door." Kaoru peered closer, and noticed a small sign reading "Entrance Prohibited".

"Oh." Kaoru sighed. Finally, something in this boring place interested her…and she couldn't go in. Suddenly something flashed in Kaoru's memory.

_Neko, show this darling girl any room she wants to see…I give you permission to enter any room she wants to. _

"But Neko, Sobo said that I could go into any room I want to." Neko visibly tensed. "If you would just let me see this room…I promise that's all I want to see…you can take me back to my room after that…please?" Kaoru looked up into Neko's face.

"Fine."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you." Neko cautiously pushed open the large silver door to reveal a dark room emitting an eerie green glow…Kaoru looked inside curiously. She gasped.

"Is that…is that a girl?" Kaoru pressed her palms against the large glass tank filled with a translucent, silvery liquid. A small girl, looking about six years old, was connected to wires running in and out of the glass cage. Her short black hair was wild and tangled, her skinny, pale body bore no clothing…

She looked as if to be suspended in time…

"Who is she?" Kaoru whispered, staring at the frozen face of the child. "A test subject? Some sort of girl…like me?"

"No. She is nothing like you." Neko's voice was steady and cold. "Her name is Haru. It means-"

"Spring, I know," Kaoru interrupted quietly. "Why is she here?" Kaoru turned around and glared at Neko. "Did you kidnap her? Is it your fault?" Neko hesitated. When she spoke, her voice was softer.

"I do not know why she is here. And I did not kidnap her. But…" Neko took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It is because of me that she is in this tank. It is my fault." Neko opened her eyes to reveal the same emotionless expression as always. "Miss Kaoru, may we please leave?"

"Y-yes." Kaoru felt her voice quiver. How long had this girl remained suspended in this tank? Something told her it had been years since she breathed real air. Standing up and kissing the cold glass, Kaoru whispered a good bye. She would pray for Haru later.

Neko closed the door behind _The Maiden_. Giving the child one last glance, Neko sighed.

"I will come for you later, Imouto-chan."

Yeah!!! Another chapter, done!!!! Nothing very important happened in this chapter except that you met Haru…she plays a semi-big part. And just a little tidbit of info…the next chapter will be about Neko's past. Sounds boring, but its necessary…I'll try to make it interesting J I know I kind of used a lot of Japanese in this part, but…it just kind of…seemed to fit. So, for your conveniance, I have a glossary for you:

Imouto-chan: little sister (ooooooooooooohhhh)

Haru: Spring (aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Hai: Yes (I hope everyone knew that one)

Aka: Red

Shiro: White

And I think that's about it. So, now I think I'll just…go and eat…something. Umm, yeah.

Kiyomi: Yeah!!!! I finally get to say something!!!

Ami: Where have you been, anyway? Adopting bunnies?

Ruri: You missed a lot of things. Like Kiyu trying to kill me…again.

Nessie: Like that's surprising.

Ruri: Yeah, but she didn't do very well. In fact, it was a complete failure!!!!

Kiyu: Would you like me to try again?

Ruri: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?!?!?!

Kiyomi: so, now that I'm here, we have everyone in our little "group", right?

Nessie: Wrong!!! We don't have Kiisani!!!

Ami: But Nessie-chan, you haven't introduced them to Kiisani yet!!!

Nessie: Hmmm…that is a problem, isn't it? (and when did I become Nessie-chan?) I'll have to do that next chapter. But don't worry if all of you readers are confused or anything. Kiisani, Kiyu, and Kiyomi won't be showing up very often. It'll just be Ruri, Ami, and me. Of course, I bet you wish they wouldn't show up either, right?

Ami: Hey…

So anyway, I'm feeling a little energy drained (last night there was this huge hurricane and my basement flooded!!! I spent the whole freakin' night hauling buckets of water outside and getting completely soaked from head to toe, and then having to vacuum all that creep bug filled rain water up. Talk about fun things to do on a Monday night), so I think I'll just wrap this up. Tootles!!!!nessie


	14. La Fleur Des Secrets

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I have a plan to get it, though. All I need are a life's supply of rubber bands, five cans of coca cola, a screwdriver, and a gigantic replica of Elmo. Hmm…

Hey guys!!! Its nessie…finally, finally, FINALLY back from _the deadddddddddd_. Naw, just kidding, more like back from the deadly disease of writer's block. And also back from suffering the deadliness of A COMPUTER GONE WRONG!!! Lets just say that I wrote out the whole chapter about Neko's past. It took me a MONTH. A damn MONTH, I'm telling you. Then I upload the stupid chapter, and…to make a long story short, it was the most messed up chapter I have ever seen. Really, really screwy. So, I go through and try to fix the whole thing, when I realized…I didn't like the chapter much to begin with. In fact, I didn't like the whole concept of Neko's past to begin with. It makes her seem waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too nice and like she's the victim. But I want her to be EVIL!!! So, the whole chapter was erased, and I was back at step one.

Ruri: You know…I think that all of this is just and act to get you to forgive her. I say NAY!!! Do not forgive the one who has kept you on the edges of your seats for about THREE MONTHS!!!

Nessie: Come on…cut me some slack, guys…Ami, you believe me, right? My only honest, true, loyal friend?

Ami: Me? Pssh, hell no.

Nessie&Ruri: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????????

Ruri: What happened to you being a kind, loving suck up?

Ami: I've decided to show my true side. For only being a little taller than four feet, I can be strangely violent and have scary mood swings.

Ruri: Its true, people. She beats me up all the time.

Nessie: She's never beaten _me_ up.

Ami: You're right…I should get started on that…(moves her little four foot nine inch frame menacingly towards our favorite author)

Nessie: Oh God, Why hast thou forsaken me!!!!!!!

Anyways, time to get on with the chapter. Tootles!!!!nessie

_Sleep thou, sleep thou, and I will wind thee, wind thee,_

_In my arms. _

_So doth the woodbine…_

_The sweet honeysuckle gently entwist. _

_Sleep thou, sleep thou…_

_I will wind the in my arms…_

_The female ivy so entwines the barky fingers of the elm. _

_O how I love thee!_

_I will wind thee in my arms…_

_In my arms…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neko gaped at the order she had just been given. Had she heard wrong? Neko did a rare thing and lifted her head to stare disbelievingly at the elderwoman.

"I'm sorry…did you just say to re enter Sin and kidnap…kidnap…are you _sure_ about this?" She was answered with a sharp slap across her face. Inwardly, Neko sighed. This was so typical.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sobo snapped, then softened. "Neko dear, I think that he would be useful to us. Not to mention he might solve a few things if left alone for too long…and you know as well as I do that we just cannot let that happen. I was a fool to think that obtaining _The Maiden_ would be enough. We need him as well." Neko nodded. It seemed to make sense, except…

"What about the younger one?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, the girl…" the name escaped Neko at the moment, making her furious inside. Three years inside Sin to forget the name of that girl…

"Oh yes. Her. She is no trouble at all. Leave her to be, love. It is the boy I want." Again, Neko nodded. She would succeed in her mission-and soon she would help The Plebeians gain the power they so deserved.

"Yes, elderwoman. I will capture-"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soujiro sighed and rubbed his head. He had managed to intercept a Plebeian message over the radio many days ago-that had been the easy part. Now he had to unscramble the words. Why did these Plebeians have to make his job so damn hard? It just didn't make sense…Soujiro pressed the play button on his tape recorder and listened to the hollow, rough sounding metallic voice coated in static.

_O, Dame in the Night! Book. her not! _

It made no sense, and Soujiro was having a heck of a time unscrambling the words without some sort of code to go by. Whoever this message was intended for had to have been very good with words.

And Kaoru missing didn't help his concentration.

It had been days, and still no sign or word. Kenshin had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out for days…everyone was worried about him. Misao was jumpy and nervous, even Aoshi couldn't calm her or stop her from biting her nails down to nubbins. Sano and Megumi were both so upset that they ran into each other in the halls-and _apologized_. Tsubame seemed to retreat into a shell-she didn't talk to anyone except Yahiko, and even then the words were seldom and hushed. Soujiro wondered if Misao's theory was right. If Kaoru had run out by herself then they should have been able to find her.

But Kenshin refused to believe anything other than betrayal…

Soujiro sighed. He was glad that he gave Tsubame the day to rest…he wouldn't be able to get any work done with her moping around and refusing to say one word. He yawned and played the message over and over again. He had a feeling that this was important…that he _needed_ to find its true meaning.

_O, Dame in the Night…_

_Dame in the Night…_

_In the Night…_

Soujiro jumped, as if he had been stung by a bee. Looking frantically for pencil and paper, her finally found a purple crayon stub and ripped a long strip of light blue paper from one of Kaoru's "check ups". Immediately, he wrote the letters down and set to work. Crossing them off, rearranging them, crumpling pieces of paper up and throwing it behind him, Kaoru's check up sheet becoming increasingly smaller. Instantly,

_O, Dame in the Night! Book her not!_

Had become…

_Neko! The maiden, tonight! Brother. _

Soujiro gaped. His heart thumped in his chest. Neko…The Plebeians…it all made so much sense…her grabbed his cell phone and punched in the numbers for Tsubame's room. He was so excited he didn't hear the footsteps…

"Hello?" The small, shy voice of Tsubame sounded scratchy and so far away on his phone. Soujiro practically crushed the phone in his fingers.

"IT'S NEKO, TSUBAME!!! NEKO!!! SHE TOOK KAORU! IT WAS NEKO!!!" Tsubame rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Soujiro? Is that you?"

"YES ITS ME!!! IT WAS NEKO!!" Soujiro took a deep breath. "Don't you get it, Tsubame? It was Neko all along! She must be a spy for The-"

"That's quite enough." Soujiro jumped. He whipped around, and found himself staring into black eyes.

"Neko…" The phone fell from his hands as Neko's hands connected with his throat. Tsubame's voice was heard faintly-before the phone crashed onto the floor. If you didn't know better, you would have thought Neko was smiling. She carefully swung the unconscious body of Soujiro over her shoulder.

"We shall have no trouble from you," Neko hissed. She noticed the remaining blue paper on which Soujiro had scribbled down the anagram. She took a black pen from her pocket and wrote neatly across it-

_You're with The Plebeians now…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru sat on her bed, chewing on a sticky rice ball. Sure, The Plebeians had better food, but their entertainment _sucked_. She sighed, and plopped the last bit of rice into her mouth, chewing slowly and licking her fingers. She had asked Neko if she could at least have a yo-yo or something…but the answer had been a very cold, very mean "we don't allow such contraptions here, Miss Kaoru." Plus, she had to wear the formal kimonos…and they were very, very hard to walk in. Kaoru was beginning to wonder if she should try her blinking game again…

"My sweet, you'll be so happy!" Kaoru cringed at Sobo's sticky-sweet voice. "We have company for you!!" Stretching her arms and picking off flecks of dust, Kaoru stood up and straightened her kimono. Sobo tended to be picky with Kaoru's appearance. She wondered who would be visiting her. Another crazy Plebeian, here to bow and murmur words of "love" and "devotion"? She hoped not.

"Who is it?" Kaoru shouted through her door, delaying actually having to open it. She could practically hear Sobo's sugary smile.

"Someone from that little club you were in when we found you…what was the name again? Oh, that's right, Neko dear, it _was_ called Sin, wasn't it…"

Kaoru swung the door open and gasped. Soujiro…bound and _gagged_? His gaze drifted up towards her. He looked very annoyed.

"Why…why did you need him?" Kaoru felt panicked. Soujiro shouldn't be here, he should be back at Sin…but would she be a horrible person if she admitted she was happy to see him? There was hardly anyone worth talking to.

"Let's just say he was a bit too smart…ugh, he positively _reeks_ of Sin. Neko and I just thought that it would be nice if the two of you got to talk. That's how considerate we are, right, Neko, my love?" Neko nodded stoically. "You may do what you want with him, just don't make _us_ deal with him. Unlike you, he has sunken too deeply within the depths of Sin to be saved. This is disgusting, I can hardly breath. Let's make our leave, Neko." Neko turned to leave. She was met with a hard slap across the face as Sobo grabbed her hair and swung the violet-haired assassin around to face Kaoru again. Neko made no sign of pain.

"That is hardly the way to exit a room of _The Maiden_, my darling Neko. Show some respect." Dark eyes met Sapphire when Kaoru and Neko locked glances. Neko quickly looked down and bowed so low her eyelashes brushed the dark wood floor.

"I hope you accept my apology," Neko murmured. Kaoru blinked, then realized she was being spoken to.

"Oh. Umm, yeah. Sure." Kaoru waited while Sobo and Neko made no move to leave. She had never felt so stupid.

"You can, uh, leave now." Neko nodded deeply and once again Sobo had her cotton-candy smile on. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to Soujiro. She quickly untied the tightly wound bandages around his wrists and removed the cloth in his mouth. "

Soujiro!" Kaoru smiled sweetly. "You're just in time to get in on the fun. Care to join me in my eating frenzy?"

"What's with the kimono?"

"Hello to you too." Kaoru yawned and headed back over to the buffet still filled with delicacies. "Apparently I have to wear 'formal attire' to show respect to the, er, 'elders'. Worshiped or not, I still have to wear the kimono. I wonder what they'll give you." Soujiro rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, probably. They may keep you for a bit, but I don't think they want me around for much longer." He eyed Kaoru's plate full of cakes and candies. "So I may as well stuff myself. What do you have over there?" Kaoru plopped a chocolate covered cherry in her mouth.

"Everything imaginable. So, how's everyone at Sin?" She leaned forward, anxious. There was one name she desperately wanted to hear.

"Misao's jumpy without her 'Kaoru-chan' there. Aoshi's having a heck of a time trying to control her. I don't think I've heard more than two words from Tsubame. And Megumi and Sano are so distracted, they're _nice_ to each other." Kaoru's jaw dropped.

"Whoa. No way." She felt her heart instinctively begin to pound in her chest. She took a deep breath.

"How is-"

"Ritz is fine. There's no need to worry, Misao is taking care of him in her room." Kaoru felt her shoulders droop. Not exactly the words she was looking for. She didn't look up in time to see Soujiro's mischievous smile.

"And, of course, there's Kenshin." Kaoru jumped. "I haven't seen him in days. He's just been locked up in his room." She felt guilt settle in her stomach.

"Locked in his room? Is he…is he worried about me?"

"I think he's a bit angry. He thinks you ran off on your own."

"Ran off?" Kaoru scoffed, trying to laugh it off. "I lived better in Sin than I've ever lived on my own. Do you think someone will find us here?" She hoped Soujiro wouldn't notice how quickly and urgently she had changed the subject. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Kaoru. Kenshin hasn't been able to find this place in all the years I've worked for him…our chances don't seem high." Kaoru slumped. She looked up at Soujiro, her gaze defeated and pained.

"So…so you and I are just going to sit here and _wait_ for The Plebeians to come and kill you off and then pump me full of poisonous juice? You're saying there's no hope for us? None whatsoever?" Soujiro looked thoughtful. His eyes sparkled. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" She asked suspiciously.

"We do have one hope."

"What?"

"More like _who_." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"All right. _Who_?" Soujiro grinned and crossed his arms.

"Tsubame."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I _told _you she didn't run off on her own!" Misao cried happily. Aoshi nodded warily…he had been hearing this same speech since Tsubame informed them all of Soujiro's last phone call…which was at _three in the morning_. Now Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Yahiko all stood crowded around Tsubame as she typed away on her computer. Kenshin stood in the corner, reading an article over and over. They had searched Neko's room and found no clues…none except an old rusted key with a five-petal rose. Tsubame had had the key examined in Soujiro's computers endless times; she had scanned pictures of it and searched his filed, but could find no match to the uniquely designed teeth of the aged key.

"Have you found anything yet?" Sano mumbled, not a morning person. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't understand a thing Tsubame was doing…she shook her head. Everyone groaned.

"Ok guys, I've had enough of this. ENOUGH! This has gone on FAR TOO LONG!" Megumi shouted. The room silenced, every eye on her. Even, Megumi noted with glee, Kenshin's.

"So what do _you_ suggest, Megumi?" Sano sighed. "We send out a search party?" The doctor shook her head.

"No. We draw straws."

"For what, Megumi-chan?" Misao asked, curious. "Whoever draws the shortest one goes and looks for Kaoru-chan? We'll _never _find her that way." Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Whoever draws the shortest one gets us all about a gallon of coffee and some donuts." Everyone cheered. Everyone except Tsubame. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What is it, Tsubame?" Kenshin was immediately at the fourteen-year-old's side. "What did you find?" Tsubame choked on words. Suddenly everyone was quiet, leaning in to hear what was being said in Tsubame's hushed voice.

"I-I didn't…didn't need my computer after all…oh, its so simple, sir! Soujiro would have thought of it in a second. It's just a trick! The key doesn't really matter, it's the _rose_!" Kenshin nodded.

"Go on…"

"Everyone knows that the rose is called '_La Fleur Des Secrets_', or 'The Flower of Secrets'. Get it?" Tsubame waited for the light bulbs to go off. Her pupils remained in the dark. She sighed.

"The Flower of Secrets. Secrets. _Secrets_. S-E-C-R-E-T-S."

"I don't get it," Sano complained. Tsubame bit her lip.

"Its very simple. _Secrets_ sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it?"

"Umm, no?" Megumi offered. Tsubame closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tecress. I wanted you to figure it out, but fine. Tecress. The rose stands for The Flower of Secrets, and Secrets is just a scrambled version of Tecress Subway Station."

"But the Subway Station was closed years, no, _decades_ ago. Wasn't it?" Tsubame smiled.

"Correct. And I bet I know which group had that station shut down, so no one would ever use it again. All we have to do is go to the place where the Tecress Subway Station _used_ to be, and I'm sure we'll find more there. I'll look up the coordinates." Tsubame was tapping away at her computer again.

"Hey." Megumi nudged Sano. "Did you know the rose is called _La Fleur Des Secrets_?"

"No." Sano shrugged. "I never took German."

"Its _French_, idiot."

"Right. That's what I meant."

"I've got the coordinates right here, sir," Tsubame called, pointing to a paper printing from a gigantic metal machine.

"Sano, Aoshi, Misao, get ready to go. We'll leave immediately. Yahiko, weapons. Megumi, I'd like you to be ready for any medical crisis. If we come back at all, be prepared for anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Kenshin." Tsubame hesitated, then looked up at the Battousai.

"Sir…what should I do?" Kenshin thought for a moment.

"Tsubame, you should look up any and all information on The Elixir." Tsubame was confused.

"But sir…"

"Its just in case, Tsubame." Kenshin paused. "In case we don't get there fast enough."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neko ran the ivory comb through Kaoru's wet locks slowly and carefully, checking every strand. Kaoru sat in the room-sized steaming bath, her arms crossed over her chest and her face bright red.

"You know…I _can_ wash myself…" Kaoru mumbled, sinking a little deeper into the cloudy water. It was a relaxing, luxurious bath, she had to give them that. The porcelain tub was bigger than Kaoru's entire apartment, with a large fountain in the middle. Practically boiling rose-scented water filled the bath up to Kaoru's neck, but still she sank deeper still. Neko rolled her eyes.

"I have no doubt that you can, but still, my orders were clear. Purify you so you'll be ready for the ceremony tomorrow." Kaoru looked up.

"What…what ceremony?" Kaoru could feel her heart thunder in her chest. The smirk on Neko's usually emotionless face did nothing for her nerves.

"I think you know the ceremony I speak of, _Maiden_. In fact, I believe you, Battousai, and Sanosuke had a rather, shall we say, _lengthy_ conversation concerning the ceremony. A bit excited, are we?"

"No, _we're_ not," Kaoru scowled. Inside, her heart had skipped a beat. She would be pumped full of Elixir _tomorrow_. Realization hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks.

She could be dead by tomorrow.

And she had never been able to tell Kenshin how she really felt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sano stared at the run-down building before him. The Plebeians had really picked a junkyard for their secret hideout. He gave a sideways glance at Kenshin. Something about the leader of Sin had been bothering him lately. His normal deep amber eyes seemed…violate. His mood was melancholy. His nature was…noble, soft.

Weak…

Sano wondered when this had happened. It certainly hadn't happened overnight. He had a strong suspicion that it had to do with a…certain girl who had entered their lives only a few months ago. A girl who had caused such upheaval…a girl who had changed all of their lives in so many different ways…

But now wasn't the time to ponder over life issues. Sano peered around the dark, dank subway station. He heard the squeal of rats and instantly cringed. Ever since a certain incident with Megumi (which involved an albino mouse and a can of super glue), Sano had been a bit…scared…of rodents.

"Its so dark…I can hardly see…" Misao squinted and clung on to Aoshi's arm. He kept a wary hand on his sword, his Oniwabanshuu senses sharp as ever. Kenshin's blade was already out, reflecting the thread of moonlight trickling in through a crack in the ceiling. For a few moments, all was quiet. Sano coughed.

"So…what are we waiting for?" Sano looked down at the tracks and grinned. With a swift move he had jumped from the platform down into the deep, dark pit, landing with a crunch on metal and stone. Immediately Kenshin's thoughts were filled with concern. His instincts screamed.

"Sano….be carefu-" Kenshin heard the sword being drawn in horror. He felt as if he were moving through molasses as he ran to the edge of the platform and leapt into the dark abyss. He couldn't see a thing.

"Sano? Sano!" Kenshin shouted desperately. He smelled blood…where the hell was Sano?!

"Oh God…" Misao breathed. Kenshin didn't turn as she landed softly next to him, followed by Aoshi. "Where is he? Aoshi-sama? _Where is Sanosuke?" _

"I'm right here. Jeeze." Sano scratched his head as he jumped over the unconscious body on the cold ground. "You guys need to have a little faith. But good news? This rundown pit actually goes somewhere." Kenshin nodded, trying not to show how relieved he was.

"Everyone on their toes. I don't know how many others are guarding this station, but I do know there will be others." Misao grinned, her knives already poised and ready to kill.

"Got it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru sat on her large bed, feeling like her insides were ripping apart. Neko had informed her that she had to spend her final night in seclusion…which meant no more talking with Soujiro. But she had begged for at least a few minutes with him…she wanted that at least. Neko had frowned, but Sobo had agreed, smiling sweetly and promising to return with her "purification clothing". She tugged at the sleeves of her yellow kimono and wrinkled her nose. She smelled so much like roses it was sickening. The silence between the two friends had become awkward. Kaoru wished he would say something.

"Kaoru, I have a question to ask you. And you have to promise to tell the truth." Kaoru nodded, relieved to have conversation.

"Sure. I promise." Soujiro looked up and their eyes locked. Soujiro looked cool, calm.

"How do you feel about Kenshin?" Kaoru practically jumped out of her skin. The relief left as quickly as it had come. She felt a pink blush heat up her cheeks as she bowed her head…how was she supposed to answer that? She wished Soujiro would drop the subject!

"Kaoru, you promised to tell the truth," Soujiro pressed. Kaoru bit her lip, refusing to meet his cool gaze.

"I…I promised to tell the truth…" she paused. "But I didn't promise to answer!" She finished triumphantly. Soujiro sighed.

"Fine then. Your silence tells me more than any answer would." The pink blush turned crimson. Kaoru swore silently in her head. _Damn!_

"No fair…" she protested meekly. She swore again. _What a lame comeback!_ Silence settled again between them, but this time Kaoru welcomed it. It was certainly better than Soujiro's version of the Spanish Inquisition. That's why she began to feel sick when Soujiro spoke for the second time.

"Kaoru?" He asked casually. Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep, tired breath.

"What is it?" she replied wearily. She prayed for normal conversation…conversation lacking the name _Kenshin_.

"Are you in love with him?" Kaoru practically screamed. Well, at least it was devoid of the name _Kenshin_.

"Soujiro…" Kaoru managed to squeak out, her voice sounding strange and strangled. "Why are you doing this? Does it even matter? Tomorrow I'll be injected with Elixir and then a few hours later I'll be dead. Cold. Lifeless. I'll never even see the man again. Never talk to him. Train with him. Look at him. Get to know him. The world will go on turning. He'll forget me eventually. And I'll just be dead. Dead and forgotten. A year from now he'll probably wonder what my name was." She let her eyes close and tried not to picture his face. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Soujiro was quiet.

But only for a moment.

He touched Kaoru's shoulder softly and smiled. He quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes that Kaoru hadn't realized had formed.

"I don't think that's true." Kaoru looked up.

"What?"

"That's bogus. You've changed him. And not just the color of his eyes, either. I've never seen Kenshin like this…ever. I doubt that he'll forget you. Even if you don't make it through this…and I can't guarantee that either of us will survive. But I can guarantee that he will never forget your name. None of them will."

"What a touching speech. It brought tears to my eyes too, love." Kaoru jumped at Sobo's syrupy words. "But I'm sorry to say that my little _Maiden_ has to come with me now for a peaceful evening of peace, prayer, and purification." Kaoru jumped up in protest, but Sobo held up her hand in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I was generous enough to give you a few minutes with this…friend of yours. Now its time to make yourself worthy of the Elixir…and of fulfilling The Plebeian legend. Its time to leave, dumpling." _Dumpling?_ Kaoru cringed. She made to stand up, but…she couldn't make her legs work. She sent a helpless look towards Soujiro. Sobo sighed.

"You young folk are so lazy these days. Neko, love? Our _Maiden_ needs a bit of assistance." She pointed the violate-haired girl towards Kaoru. Neko nodded.

"Yes, elderwoman." With a strong yank she pulled Kaoru off of the bed and began dragging her towards the door. Kaoru felt panic wash over her and instantly felt like she was going to lose her lunch.

"Soujiro!" She cried frantically. "I'm too scared! I don't know what to do!"

"Its all right…everything will turn out all right, Kaoru!" he shouted. "Calm down…think happy thoughts!" Sobo slapped him immediately.

"You shouldn't call _The Maiden_ by name when you yourself reek of Sin," Sobo hissed coldly. "You should show some respect for an unclean dog."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder and saw the doorway fast approaching. Using all of her strength, she wriggled out of Neko's grip and turned back to Soujiro.

"Soujiro!!! About your question…" Soujiro looked up at the woman before him.

"The answer…"

"…is yes."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rejoice!!! The author lives and updates!!!Nice chapter, eh? Well, not really, I guess…it was kind of boring…but just so you know we're beginning to roll into the final chapters. But there are still many issues to resolve…so I can't exactly give you an estimate on how many chapters are left…so hang in there :)

Kiisani: (looks around her) Wow, this is so cool! I've never been here before!!!

Ami: That's because nessie has neglected you for the past thirteen chapters. She's such a lazy-butt.

Nessie: Hey…

Ruri: Anyway, go on!!! Introduce yourself!!!

Kiisani: Hi, I'm Kiisani (who will now be referred to as Kii, seeing as Kiisani takes too long to type). I'm usually pretty happy-go-lucky, and nessie has never seen me get angry or sad. I'm pretty nice to everyone…usually…except I'm the only one brave enough to steal nessie's hair ties. I have red hair (like Ami!!) and am absolutely GORGEOUS!!! (strikes a pose)

_absolute silence _

Ruri: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

So, thanks to everyone who has put up with my late updating. I hope this satisfies you until the next chapter…which is bound to be totally interesting, I _promise_. So, until next time, this has been Nessie (aka chocolatechipp aka Shokora no Sakuhen which means chocolatechipp in Japanese. Isn't that cool?).

Tootles!!!!nessie


	15. Salvation

Disclaimer: Yeah, umm, I don't know why anyone would even _think_ I own Rurouni Kenshin, because…quite frankly, I can't draw. At all. And…I'm dirt poor. The facts just _don't_ add up, people.

Hello, hello, hello to all!!!!! Did everyone have a nice holiday? I myself am (as mentioned above) broke from buying my family presents. Did everyone get good things? I think my favorite present was…umm…over-alls. They are super comfy.

Have I ever mentioned that I LOVE you guys? Well I do. I could say it a MILLION times. I LOVE YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU GUYS ok, maybe I couldn't. But I swear, my reviewers are the nicest. Here are some replies to reviews that I found especially interesting.

**HaPPyBuNNy**: I appreciate your enthusiasm, my dear long-eared, carrot loving, fur-covered friend!!! And yes, we should _definitely _be friends. Although, I must admit, I have some troubles figuring out what you are writing. Is this some sort of new language?**  
Ginnyofflames**: I have been told many times that I'm evil. I take it as a compliment, really. But anyways, thanks for "as a matter of fact, its the best Kenshin story I've EVER read". I do love it when people say things like this. Thanks again!!!!!  
** Misao, demon master**: very cool name. And believe me, I do so fear your squirrels. Squirrels chewed a hole through my favorite back-pack once.**  
Reader-kikilala:** Here at _The Maiden_, we believe in second chances :) Thanks for reviewing!!! 

So, going on. As some of you may know, I have posted a new story. This doesn't mean I'm going to forget about _The Maiden_. I mean, I'm updating, aren't I? But if some of you could check it out, I would really appreciate it…I'm very nervous about it, since its very different from _Maiden_…thanks!!!  
So without further gilding the lily, and with no more ado, here it is: chapter fifteen. Enjoy. Tootles!!!!nessie

_Mirror, mirror, where's the crystal palace?_

_But I only can see myself._

_Skating around the truth: who I am. _

_But I know now…the ice is getting thin…_

_Hair is gray, and the fires are burning._

_So many dreams…on the shelf…__Y_

_ou say you wanted you to be proud._

_I always wanted that myself._

Kaoru stared at the large stone door in front of her. She had a bad feeling about it…it looked so cold, unfeeling. She looked from Neko to the door, to Sobo, and back to the door. Sobo's annoying smile was just a little too much for her at the moment.

"So, my little _maiden_. This-"

"Don't tell me," Kaoru interrupted dryly. "This is where I'm spending the night. The night full of peace, prayer, and purification." She studied the door for a bit more. "Somehow, it doesn't inspire much hope."

"Oh, be cheerful, my dumpling." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you noticed the beautiful carvings? They inspire _much_, _much_ hope in me." Kaoru nodded, admitting that she had not seen the carvings. Now that she looked closely, Kaoru noticed pictures of roses carved in the stone. She ran her fingers alongside the rock-pictures. The stone _was_ cold as ice.

"It won't be bad. Right, Neko?" The obedient girl nodded. "_This_ part is easy. It only serves for one purpose: to prepare you for the ceremony tomorrow."

"I see." Just hearing the words made Kaoru's heartbeat quicken. "And the ceremony. _That's _the real hard part, right?" Sobo shook her head quickly, but Kaoru took note that Neko looked uneasy.

"The ceremony is a blessing, an opportunity. You will be privileged enough to experience the full affects of our elixir. Scientists cannot explain it, and I'm told your little friend is quite…_intrigued_ by it." Thoughts filled with dread and fear quickly turned to Soujiro.

"Ah, yes. Soujiro." Kaoru tried very hard not to let the emotion show in her voice. "And what will happen to Soujiro?" The old woman wrinkled her nose.

"That smelly thing? Sin has contaminated him. I'll have Neko do away with him at once, of course. I don't plan to keep him around for long. You may find him amusing, but _I_ find him disgusting." Sobo clapped her hands together to emphasize her point. "Now, onto more pleasant subjects. At twelve o'clock Neko will deliver your gown, which you _will_ change into. At six o'clock the ceremony will begin. Now. I have some final preparations to make, but Neko here will wait until you are comfortable. The time has finally come, _maiden_. Do not look so sad." Sobo winked and departed, whistling pleasantly to herself. The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, until Kaoru straightened up and looked over at the purple-haired girl.

"Neko." Kaoru didn't know why she was whispering. "Why do you work for her?" Neko didn't blink.

"Because Sobo is great," Neko replied without hesitation. Kaoru resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"She hurts you," Kaoru pointed out. "She says those two words…aka and shiro…and she hurts you." Neko visibly tensed, but remained determined.

"Sobo is great," Neko repeated confidently. "Greater than any of those pigs at Sin. Yes, even your _beloved _Battousai. My little sister…Haru…was very sick. She was going to die, but Sobo found a way to make her live…forever. One day the tests will be done, and Haru will breathe and walk again. I don't believe in _The Maiden_." Neko looked sharply at Kaoru. "I don't like The Plebeians. But Sobo is great." Kaoru was silent. What could she say? That it was impossible to live forever? Neko would never believe her.

"But none of that matters. Tonight you should eat as little as possible. Fast. Pray. Clear your mind of all thoughts." With that, Neko grabbed the cold handle and slowly opened the stone door.

"Have a pleasant evening."

------------------------------------------------------

"Its dark," Misao complained. "I can't see. How am I supposed to be on guard when I can't see a damn thing?" Everyone groaned.

"We _know_ its dark, stupid," Sano snapped. "We have _eyes_."

"And we also have ears," Aoshi told her. "We can listen for the sound of feet approaching-"

"But we can't hear anything when you're complaining every second!" Sano exclaimed, earning a glare from the girl ninja.

"_Everyone just shut up_," Kenshin hissed. The gang was silent. Sano stole a glance at his leader. Kenshin was in one of his moods-it was best not to get him angry. But they _had_ been walking down the subway tunnel for what seemed like hours, and they still didn't even seem close. Their only light was a candle held by the battousai- a small, puny little thing with a quivering flame that only gave enough light to illuminate Kenshin's flashing golden eyes. The cold, damp air lightened into something else, something warmer…and perfumed. Kenshin stopped and set the candle down, studying their surroundings.

"This is it. I'm sure of it." Kenshin peered into the darkness, searching for an opening. "The air has changed." He ran his hands across the uneven concrete walls, studying each section carefully. "Sano…you search the floors. Aoshi and Misao, climb back out and search above the tracks. This is how we'll find Kaoru. Its all in here." Sano crouched down to study to subway floor while Misao and Aoshi climbed out into the level above.

"What are we looking for, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, glancing over her shoulder to her favorite guy. He motioned for her to be silent.

"Shh. We'll know when we find it." He, too, ran his hands over the rough subway walls. He paused when he felt something different…lines carved in the wall…

"Himura," Aoshi called. "Hand me the candle." Taking the only light source from the Battousai, Aoshi held the small flame up to the carvings and gave a small, satisfied smile. A picture of a rose.

He found it.

------------------------------------------

Kaoru knelt in the stone room, shivering. It wasn't just cold, it was empty…lonely. The room was, sadly, entirely made of stone, with carvings of roses and angels randomly scattered across the walls. There was nothing in the room at all, except hundreds of small, flickering candles lining the floor, a wooden bowl in the center of the floor filled with biting ice water, and a small hand towel right next to it with a loaf of bread sitting on top. It was uneaten.

Maybe another reason why she was shaking was the dress Neko had delivered. Luckily it wasn't a kimono, but Kaoru had started to think a kimono might not have been that bad warmth-wise. It was very long and pale blue, made of lightweight material, but what really made Kaoru blush was the top. There were the famous low-cut neckline and tank top-like sleeves that she so hated. And the fact that the dress was a little too tight around the waist didn't help it much in Kaoru's eyes.

But the main reason why she was trembling was fear. Fear filled every part of her…she could taste it in her mouth, feel it in her bones. Kaoru hugged her arms around her for warmth and comfort. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't _that_ bad to die, but instantly Kaoru shook her head. How could she be saying this when Soujiro…might already be dead? It was a thought that made her blood run cold, but it could be the truth. It would be disrespectful to him if she took death lightly.

Neko had told Kaoru to pray. To clear her mind of thoughts. But Kaoru wasn't about to obey anything that monster told her to do. What could she think about, here alone in the dark? What thoughts could she possibly have that wouldn't inspire fear or dread?

The answer was so obvious._  
_

_ Kenshin…_

Kaoru remembered when they had first met. She hated him so much; it was crazy to think she loved him now. But he had acted like a pompous _ass_. Kaoru smiled to think of that now. She remembered how he had grabbed her wrist that second day after he had told her his name.

_ Does it bother you now, to know who I am? _

_ Are you afraid of me now? _

She wasn't afraid of _him_, she was afraid of what he did. She was afraid of the blood staining his hands.

Then there was her first day in the sparring program, when she was losing so badly to Misao. She remembered him reaching out to her wounds. Had he really been concerned? Had she not noticed it then? And what about the day he had killed the guard who turned against her? If that wasn't concern, she didn't know what was.

_ Kenshin. Did you feel this way all along? Was I…just blind to it all?_ Kaoru felt unease settle in her stomach. Had she really just not seen the clues? All of the obvious hints that he might not just like to kiss her all the time? She shook her head. She was blind to it all. And now she would die, and he would think that her cat meant more to her than he did.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now," Kaoru told herself to fill in the suffocating silence. "I can't change things. If I could, I would have done it before. So there's obviously nothing I can do."

_ There's nothing I can do…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Soujiro was still alive.

But he knew that he wouldn't be for long.

How did he know this? Well, for one thing, he was being led out of Kaoru's room in chains.

Nothing he said seemed to faze Neko in the least bit. Whenever he asked her why she was doing this, why she had betrayed Sin, why she was going to kill him, and innocent computer genius, she simply answered: because Sobo told me to. So things weren't looking up at the moment. Soujiro tried to keep himself in the lightest of spirits. It didn't matter. He had done his part in this crazy puzzle of a life. He had contributed where he could; he had done what he could. He just hoped Kaoru had the same attitude he did, since help obviously wasn't on the way.

"We're here," Neko told him sharply. Soujiro glanced up and was mildly surprised. It looked like a ballroom, majestic and large, with a grand piano on the side. Not a place of death, pain, and fear.

"This is it?" Soujiro looked up at the purple-haired girl in disbelief. "This is the place where I'm going to die?" Neko looked back at him like he was the dumbest person she had ever met. Inside Soujiro felt a twist of anger. He most definitely _wasn't_ dumb.

"Of course it is. Unlike you Sinners, The Plebeians don't kill their enemies in bloodstained dungeons. No matter how much we hate them." Neko turned away, walking for a large closet. Soujiro wasn't exactly put at ease when he saw what was inside. Swords. Hundreds of sharp, lethal blades reflecting any light showered on them.

"You should feel privileged," Neko told him as she took a blade and studied it. "Dying at the end of a blade is an honorable death for someone like you."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Soujiro replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. Neko ignored him as she slashed the sword through the air, swiftly and silently. Finally, after ten minutes of sword stances and strikes, Neko pointed the blade towards Soujiro.

"Seta Soujiro," she whispered. Soujiro felt his heart still. The world seemed to come to a halt.

This was it.

He was going to die.

"Seta Soujiro," Neko repeated again, just as softly. "You have committed many crimes against The Society of Peasants. You would cause harm in our new tomorrow. For that you have been punished by death." Neko paused. "If you have anything to say, say it now, before your eternal unrest." Millions of things shot through his mind. But what to say? Soujiro glanced at his chains, then back at Neko. What was worth saying in a room devoid of the only people who should hear what you had to say? Neko took a step forward.

"You're running out of time. Hurry up." Soujiro blinked. He felt his voice coming back to him, and coming back strong.

"Kaoru is not the source of the 'new tomorrow' you speak of." Neko stopped walking in surprise. "She is not the way out of your problems. Injecting her with elixir will do only one thing: kill an innocent girl. Everything you believe in is wrong." Soujiro knew how stupid he sounded. Why should she ever believe him? Neko's cold, dark eyes met his.

"I know."

"What?" Soujiro was confused. Had he just heard correctly? Had Neko just agreed with him?

"I know. The Plebeians are dying out. No one wants to follow their beliefs anymore. Too strict. Too old-fashioned. True Plebeians believe that _The Maiden_ will bring the end to all their troubles. Which, as you and I know, is a complete load of shit."

"Yes…" Soujiro replied slowly. At first, he had been excited to hear this, but now…he had the sinking feeling that there was a catch. He was right.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't believe in that load of shit. I believe in Sobo. She told me to kill you." Neko took another step forward. "So I will kill you. Now, if you have anything better to say, say it." Neko glanced up at a clock on the wall. "The ceremony starts soon, and I have to prepare."

_ It wasn't supposed to be like this, _Soujiro thought frantically. _She wasn't supposed to be kidnapped. This isn't how we planned it! Where did it go wrong?_

"Fine then. No words mean this will be over faster."

_ Kaoru was supposed to stay in Sin._

"Soujiro Seta…"

_ We were supposed to protect her. Why did we fail? How did we fail? _

"You have been sentenced to death…"

_ I joined Sin for a reason. What was it? Why did I even start this? I've forgotten everything._

"For crimes against The Society of Peasants…"

_ Will help come for her? Or will an innocent girl die today?_

"Crimes that will now be justified…"

_I want to believe that Sin will save her…_

"We hope that you are prepared for eternal unrest…"

_ I am loyal to Sin…I have to believe that this is going to help them…_

"Because, Soujiro Seta…" Soujiro felt the blade slide into his chest. Suddenly, it was very hard to breathe. "Today you fall, screaming, into the depths…"

_ This blood isn't for nothing. This pain isn't for nothing. _

"Of hell."

_ My death won't be for nothing…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Maiden_?" Kaoru looked up at the opened stone door, startled. A girl she had never seen before stood, dressed in a dull colored Kimono. She wanted to correct the girl; to tell her her real name; but Kaoru had a feeling she wouldn't listen anyway.

"Yes?" Kaoru hoped beyond hope that the girl wasn't here for the ceremony. _Please not the Ceremony, please not the Ceremony…_

"It is time for the Ceremony."

_ Dammit…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"What are we looking for?" Misao asked quietly, as she walked cautiously beside her Aoshi-sama. "Kenshin went to find Kaoru. What are _we_ looking for?"

"Soujiro," Aoshi explained calmly. "Please don't talk aloud, Misao. Anyone could hear you." Misao narrowed her eyes.

"I'm talking just as loud as _you_ are," she hissed. "Besides, it was bad enough having to wear these kimonos." She glanced down at the bland blue robe in disgust. Suddenly, Aoshi stopped in his tracks. "What is it, Aoshi-sama?" Misao looked up into the face she knew so well.

"Blood."

"What?"

"I smell blood. Coming from over there." The tall man turned to his right and made his way quickly to a large wooden door. Misao followed frantically, patting her sleeves to make sure she could feel all of her knives. Aoshi opened the door without hesitating.

Misao gasped.

"Soujiro…" The pair stared helplessly at the limp body, sprawled across the floor. Slowly, Aoshi bent down, his large fingers pressing down on their friend's neck. He looked up at Misao.

"Is he…" Misao didn't want to say the word. Aoshi nodded. Misao swallowed, bending down and touching the pale cheek of her close friend. She wasn't surprised at her absence of tears.

She was too sad to cry.

"Oh Soujiro…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_There she is!"_

_"That's The Maiden?"_

_"Yes, she's the one who's supposed to be our 'salvation'…"_

_"She IS our salvation!"_

_"She's pretty, I think…"_

_"Of course she is! She's The Maiden." _

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she passed the young girls whispering quietly to each other. The halls were lined with Plebeians, all wearing dully colored kimonos. Sobo stood at one side of her, and Neko at the other…probably to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

"Hold your head up high, love," Sobo hissed through teeth clenched into a smile. "Can't you hear the girls? You're their salvation. Look like it."

Kaoru resisted the urge to flip out at the old woman right there. Pretending to be temporarily deaf, Kaoru bowed her head even lower. She would be dammed if she listened to anything these creeps told her to do.

"Don't be temperamental, love. We're almost there. See how the hallway is barely visible, right up there?" Sobo pointed, in case Kaoru was blind. "That, my _Maiden_, is where we are headed."

Any sarcastic remarks escaped Kaoru at the moment. She was concentrating too hard on trying not to tremble. Couldn't anyone see the frightened look in her eyes? Couldn't any of these Plebeians tell that Kaoru had been forced into this? That she didn't want to be here?

_They're going to kill me!!!_

_I'm not your salvation!!!_

_Please let me go!!!!_

It would be pointless to try and tell them these things. Kaoru looked at the eager faces, regarding her like she was a goddess. They truly believed that Kaoru was going to save them.

"I couldn't even save my parents," Kaoru murmured through hardly-open lips. "How do they expect me to save them?"

She froze.

_Her parents?_

"What's wrong?" Sobo asked sharply. Kaoru began shaking.

_But I don't remember anything about my parents!!! _

"Sweet? What's the trouble? Are you sick?"

_Then what made me say that? What happened to them? _

Kaoru felt her heart thud in her chest. This was a new sensation. She knew what happened to them was somewhere in her mind. But it was…locked up. Just out of reach. Kaoru closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of them. She was so close…

Until Sobo slapped her.

Kaoru's eyes flew open. She lost it. It was gone as quickly as it had come.

"There. Feeling better?" Kaoru didn't answer, too stunned for words. "Good. Because we're here." Kaoru's head snapped up. The situation at hand gripped her once again. "Here"? Where, exactly, was "here"? Kaoru's eyes searched the room, studying every nook and cranny.

"Here" didn't look very promising.

The room was huge, dark, and crammed with kimono-clad Plebeians. There was only one part of the room that wasn't packed with people: a small open space in the very center.

Kaoru didn't have to think very hard to figure out that was where she was headed.

Kaoru was more than intimidated when the crowds parted like the red sea for her, opening a narrow path to the circle of open space.

A hundred thousand people stared at her.

"Plebeians!" Sobo's voice rang out like a clear bell. "We have suffered for so many years, waiting for this moment! Finally, it has come to us. Our future, our very destiny, rests within this _Maiden_. But do you want me to waste your time with fancy talking? With large words and frivolity? I think not!" Several people smiled fondly. "We are here for one purpose and one purpose only. So let us be done with it! Does anyone disagree?"

Complete silence filled the large auditorium. Even Kaoru was too awed by it to breathe. Sobo smiled, a smile that brought chills down her spine.

"Then, my friends, this is it." From within her robes Sobo withdrew a long, thin needle filled with a translucent liquid. Kaoru vaguely remembered the conversation she had had with Soujiro about the Elixir.

_ I wouldn't mind if I never got to see what it looks like._

_That's not an open mind!!!_

If she ever saw Soujiro again, she had to tell him that the Elixir wasn't as cool as he had imagined. Especially when it was inches away from her neck.

"So long, _Maiden_," Sobo hissed. She touched the tip of the needle to Kaoru's neck. Kaoru closed her eyes, waiting for the prick, waiting, when-

"If you move an inch, _Sobo_, I will kill everyone in here." Kaoru opened her eyes again.

"_Kenshin_?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kaoru's eyes met Kenshin's, every Plebeian in the room vanished. Or at least, it seemed like it. The person who had been taking over her mind for the past few days was standing in front of her. Kaoru blinked, wondering if it was really him. Or had the Elixir made her hallucinate?

"Kaoru?" His voice sounded real enough. "Are you all right?" She sure hoped he was real.

"Y-yes…" _Now I am…_

"Good." He turned to Sobo. "Because if I saw a mark on her skin, my blade would be in your chest."

Definitely not a hallucination.

"_Battousai_." Sobo spat out the word as if it were poison. "Leader of Sin. Can't you see you're outnumbered? Saving your _Maiden_ will be impossible." Sobo placed a cold hand on Kaoru's arm, holding tightly as if she could fly away at any given moment. Kaoru noticed as Kenshin's eyes flashed a deep golden color.

"_Don't touch her_," he seethed, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sobo sneered.

"Don't move. Are you stupid? I've got the needle pressed up to her neck. Take a step closer and I will inject our little _Maiden_ with the Elixir." Kaoru felt the sharp end of the needle sliding into her neck. All Sobo had to do was lift her finger to inject the poison…

Kaoru gasped as twenty armed men appeared out of nowhere, each holding a gun or a sword, and every weapon aimed at Kenshin's heart.

"Drop your blade, battousai."

Kenshin didn't move.

"_Do it_." Kenshin seemed frozen, his eyes fixed on Kaoru. She realized he wasn't going to do it.

"Please, Kenshin," Kaoru pleaded, hoping no one could hear the frightened tremble in her voice. "_Please_."

The sound of metal hitting the cold concrete floor rang throughout the room. Never once did Kenshin and Kaoru lose eye contact. Kaoru offered him a weak, shaky smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you…thank you…Kenshin, I-"

Kaoru never had a chance to finish. In a single, fluid motion, Sobo had plunged the needle fully into Kaoru's neck.

"No…" Kaoru managed to whisper as she felt a rush of icy fluid enter her veins. A sob escaped her throat. "No…"

"_Kaoru!!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(throws her arms up in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the random objects being chucked at her) No!!! Hold on, before you (dodges rotten tomato) get violent, just think: aren't you glad that I at least updated? I mean, who cares if its yet _another_ cliff hanger? (is showered with year-old produce).

Obviously, a lot of you do.

Anyway, I'm feeling like total crap right now (ugghhhh…I have the mother of all headaches and my stomach feels like its being poked with knives), so all I have to say is this: HA!!!!! Take that, **Hotohori Fan**!!!! I don't know if you are still reading my story or not, but I tried making this chapter as unpredictable as I possibly could (as you can see, I didn't get that far) because of YOU!!!! That's right. I even killed SOUJIRO so it would be unpredictable. I didn't want to kill him, either. I like Soujiro. So, you had better be GRATEFUL, honey, because I wrote this chapter with YOU in mind.

Again, thanks for all the reviews, guys!!! I just read over all of them again (yes, I DO read every single review. Did you not believe me when I said I was obsessed?), and they are soooooooooooo nice. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!

Now I'm going to go lay down for five hours…tootles…nessie


	16. Sinners Make Mistakes

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin! I really do! (all lawyers in the vicinity snap to attention) Uh, just kidding guys. False alarm. I own nothing.

(appears wearing all black) Hmm. So I take it you guys are fed up with the cliffhangers. Judging by the fact that every review stated something similar to this: "I HATE THESE STUPID CLIFF HANGERS YOU LOSER!". Or something along those lines.  
As you can see (gestures to black outfit), I am in mourning for our dearly departed Soujiro. It kind of disappoints me, though, that I kill Soujiro off to be unpredictable (sorry for the blunt phrasing), and yet…over half of my reviewers have guessed what I'm planning to do next. I just can't win, can I? I wish I could reply to every single review, but unfortunately…I don't want to take up that much room. So here are a select few:

**Katana Blade**: I've noticed that whenever you review a chapter of mine, you always threaten to…stab me. Not that it bothers me, I was just…making an observation. Anyway, I'm glad _someone_ likes my other story. Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**Tintin-chan:** I'm holding you to that.

**Legolasestelstar: **Your review…was so incredible sweet…I'm glad I have nice friends too (even though they have, on numerous occasions, tried to beat me up). Oh, and Legolas is hot. Correction, Orlando Bloom is hot.  
So…that's basically it. I'll leave you with one thought, guys: do you _really_ think I'm going to kill Kaoru? Tootles!nessie

_With no name and no face,_

_No feelings,_

_I walk towards the moon with my back to the sun. _

_I've cut my ties._

_I've lost my love._

_I bleed just to know I'm alive._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kaoru closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of blade ripping through flesh, the sight of red liquid pooling at her feet. The sharp, metallic smell of blood filled the room, almost knocking Kaoru off of her feet. Screams shot out through the dark, sounding more like one wordless, panic filled sound than actual words. Someone bumped into her, almost knocking Kaoru off her feet. She was surprised by how she felt. Nothing hurt, she just felt…dizzy. Out of it. She swayed dangerously.

Kaoru opened her eyes as she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted up into strong, safe arms. Kenshin dodged a knife thrown at his head and darted through the crowd, aiming for the exit. Kaoru noticed, with horror, the blood flecked across his face and soaking into his clothes. The blood that was now staining her once light-blue dress.

A cool rush of air meant they were out of the packed room, and the scent slowly changed from sweat and blood to incense and lavender. These Plebeian halls didn't know of the tragedies going on only a few feet away. Kenshin rounded a corner, swiftly turning without slowing down. He glanced down at the girl in his arms, noting with growing fear that her face was very pale.

"How are you?" he murmured, not knowing whether or not he wanted her to hear him. She did.

"Not bad…" she answered, not convincingly. "But not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…not right." Kaoru examined his face. "You're covered in blood. What happened back there? What did you do?"

"Nothing," Kenshin replied quickly, through clenched teeth.

"There's blood in your hair," Kaoru told him, not believing Kenshin for a second. "And on your sword. Will you please just tell me what happened?" Kenshin looked at her again. Kaoru didn't like the glint in his eyes.

"I killed them."

"How many of them?" Kaoru wanted to know. Kenshin paused.

"A lot of them." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"A lot?" Kenshin glared at her, then looked away.

"Most of them." Kaoru's eyes widened. _Most of them? But…_

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began slowly, staring at him even if he didn't return his glance. "There were thousands of people in that room. Maybe even hundreds of thousands." Kenshin sighed, as if impatient with her.

"I know. I killed them because of what they did to you." Kaoru groaned, not wanting to think about that. "Besides, I've killed more." Kaoru rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling very sick to her stomach.

"I'm sure you have." Kaoru placed her cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Kenshin tensed, and Kaoru felt his pace slow to a stop. They stared at each other, neither one willing to move. Or speak. Or breathe. Kaoru bit her lip and closed her eyes, gathering courage. She opened them again.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru wondered if her could hear how nervous she was.

"Yes?" His reply was breathless. Kaoru felt a surge of strength. She leaned up and, cautiously, brushed her lips against his. She tilted her head back, hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Kenshin was quiet.

Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his mouth to her ear. Kaoru froze.

"More than your cat?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru gasped in mock-amazement.

"More than Ritz? Are you _serious_?" His cold eyes told her he didn't appreciate her joke. Kaoru rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his lips. They were very distracting. "Fine, if you want me to pick favorites, then yes. Of course. More than my cat." Kaoru turn her head to give him another quick, semi-kiss, but this time Kenshin didn't let her go. He pressed her mouth into his, deepening the kiss with a hunger that sent shivers down Kaoru's spine.

"What a beautiful scene." The cold, emotionless voice made the couple separate reluctantly. Neko stood at the end of the hall, blood dripping off her body. Her kimono was reduced to tattered strips of cloth, revealing the black body suit she so often wore underneath. Wordlessly, she dumped the limp, bloody body of Sobo on the floor.

"She's dead," Neko stated flatly. "You killed her by stabbing her in the side and sliding the sword to her front, tearing through her stomach, then upwards, ripping into her heart." Kaoru winced. Kenshin remained unmoving. "Sobo was greater than any of you will ever be. She knew the secrets to immortality, and would have saved her…Haru…but she's dead now." Neko took a step forward. "I'm not like normal people. It takes a lot to make me emotional, and I don't have feelings. But tonight, I do." She took another step forward. "I feel angry." Another step. "And pained. Do you know what it's like to lose someone so important?"

"Yes, actually." Kaoru looked over Kenshin's shoulder to see the new person. She gasped. Sano. Aoshi. Misao. And…

Soujiro.

"No!" A strangled sob escaped her throat. "Is he…he's not…"

"He's dead," Misao bit out fiercely. "You killed him. He was my _friend_." Aoshi wrapped a protective arm around the emotional girl.

"He was _our_ friend," Aoshi corrected quietly. "I also feel angry and pained."

"As do I," Kenshin replied, nodding.

"Me too!" Misao shouted.

"And me," Sano growled. "Soujiro was a great guy."

"He was." Kaoru glared at the purple haired monster before her. "The feeling's mutual, Neko, but in our case you've gotten five people mad as hell." Neko stood her ground.

"Yes, I killed him. It was just another execution." Her usually blank face was contorted in a ferocious snarl. "It meant nothing to me. If you're so livid, let us compare whose anger is greater with a fight." Kaoru tumbled out of Kenshin's arms and stood up quickly, moving her body into a battle stance.

"That sounds like a GREAT idea!" Kaoru shouted. "Bring it on, bitch-" Kaoru felt a sudden tug on her arm as she was yanked backwards.

"Sano, take Kaoru back to Megumi and Tsubame. Aoshi and Misao, please take Soujiro's body back to Sin and prepare him for burial." Kaoru glared up at him.

"What's your problem? I can win against her, I swear-" Kenshin pushed her back roughly, causing her to stumble into Sano, who grasped her arms with fierce strength; causing Kaoru to wince in pain.

"Kaoru." Kenshin's voice was tight. "You were just injected with a poison." Kaoru swallowed. She looked down at her feet, refusing to meet Kenshin's gaze. "Go with Sanosuke. I'll come back." With that, Kaoru felt herself being hoisted up into Sano's arms. She struggled for a moment, fighting to get back to Kenshin.

"Hold on!" She shouted, trying to wriggle out of Sano's grip. She failed miserably. "Wait a second, turn around! Sano, just let me say one more thing to him!" Realizing that he had no intention of doing what she asked, Kaoru let herself go limp. She felt her heart sink as she watched Kenshin slide into his battle stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kaoru bit her lip. _After all I went through to admit I loved him, and I get to see him for a few minutes? _This new thought inspired Kaoru to move again, to at least feel his arms around her one more time. She lifted her feet to give Sano a swift kick, when-

_I can't move my legs!_

The sinking feeling was replaced by a feeling of sheer panic. Kaoru tried to lift her arms, and the panic grew. _I can't move at all! _

"Sano!" Kaoru could barely move her mouth, and the words sounded strangled. "Sano, I can't move!"

"Shit…" Sano growled under his breath, and he sped up. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, one single thought running through her mind.

_Am I dying? _

►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►

"MEGUMI!" Sano's voice rang out through the empty halls of Sin. "MEGUMI! Where the hell is she?" He glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms. Was he just seeing things, or had she gotten paler? He looked around frantically. Where was that damn fox when you needed her? To his relief, he saw a door open. _At least someone heard me!_

"Sano?" Tsubame's voice was small and soft. She had always stayed away from him. "What happened?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" He screamed. The young girl winced. If she hadn't been afraid of him before, she certainly was now. "WHERE'S MEGUMI?"

"Dining hall…" Sano secretly cursed the kitsune. Of course she would pick the moment he needed her most to sneak off to the cafeteria for a calorie fest.

"Listen." Sano forced himself to speak quietly, so he didn't freak the poor girl out. "Kaoru's been injected with elixir. Megumi can only keep her alive for a little while-that is, if I find her-but you need to continue Soujiro's research on antidotes. Now." Tsubame looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand. Where's Soujiro? Why can't he continue his own work?" Sano didn't know how to tell her. He looked down at her, his stare full of pain. Tsubame gasped.

"Is he…dead?" The words came out as a whisper. Sano closed his eyes.

"Yes." Tsubame moaned. "But listen, Tsubame, you can mourn him _after_ this is all over. Right now you need to pull yourself together and _find an antidote._" With that, Sano sped off again, running straight for the dining hall. Tsubame felt a sense of duty wash over her. It was all up to her now.

"An antidote." Her lips curled up into a small smile. "Got it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megumi stared at the display of fresh baked muffins, rigid with concentration.

_Blueberry…or Banana Nut? _

After standing there for about an hour, Megumi had narrowed the choices down to two. She knelt down to examine each one more closely. If she was going to break her Atkins Diet for a muffin, she sure as hell would pick the best one.

"MEGUMI! Dammit, how did I know you would be near the muffins? GET OVER HERE, KAORU'S BEEN INJECTED WITH ELIXIR!" It took Megumi a moment to realize what was going on. But not much longer.

"Set her down on this table, Sano, she's too fragile to take up to the hospital wing. I need you to run up to my office and get three needles, latex gloves, everything in the last two cabinets on my top shelf, and my entire medical reports on Kaoru and the effects of the elixir. They should be in the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet, under "M". _Go._" Sano was gone before she could tell him twice. The doctor looked back at the motionless girl on the table. What could she possibly do for her? Dealing with medical emergencies had taught Megumi how to keep a cool head under pressure, but this was just _insane_.

"Kaoru." Megumi's voice was firm. "Can you hear me? Try to show me some sign that you understand me." Kaoru didn't move. _Unconscious? _Megumi thought, lifting up a pale arm and dropping it with a thud on the table. _Or maybe, it's something else…_

"Kaoru, I know you can hear me." _Well, not really, but I'll take the chance_. "You must be feeling scared. Well, of course you are. I just want you to know that the reason why you can't move is because the elixir is flowing through your bloodstream at a rapid rate. You can't move your mouth or blink your eyes, but I know you can understand what I'm saying, so I'm just going to keep _talking to you_." What was taking Sano so long? Megumi knew she had to do something fast, but what, when her patient had been injected with an unknown poison, and when the only equipment Megumi had was a display of muffins?

_This is why you got the job, girl, _Megumi reminded herself. _Improvisation is the key in this disaster. _ But how could she improvise when she had kitchen utensils at her disposal? _Wait a second_…

Megumi whirled around. Would she have all the tools necessary? Yes. Everything she needed was here. Sighing, Megumi turned back around to face her patient.

_OK, Megumi. _The doctor thought to herself grimly. _Time to take a blood sample with a steak knife. _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neko trembled, her sword drawn so it shimmered in the dim lighting. Staring at the man in front of her filled her with one thought only:

Vengeance.

"Let's make this fast," he growled. "I have to get back to Sin." The blood surged through her veins, hot and dangerous.

"To see your precious _Maiden_?" Neko spat, taking a step closer. "Why bother? She's been injected. By now she's all ready experiencing full-body paralysis. Do you know what will happen next?"

"_Shut up_," Kenshin hissed, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We studied the poison, we know the disease as well as you do. Let's end this now."

"You _think_ you know the disease as well as we do," Neko scoffed. "You _think_ it will be easy to beat me. Sinners never think before they make the biggest mistakes of their lives." Neko took a step back, moving into her battle stance.

"Sin knows as much about the Elixir as you do," Kenshin hissed, dodging a slice from her sword easily. "We've done our homework, and we're not as clueless as you think." He moved quickly, thrusting his blade forward. Neko didn't flinch as the blade bit into her arm. In fact, there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"So you think you know the disease as we do. Tell me then, great and terrible Battousai, what will happen next to _The Maiden_?" She leapt back gracefully and pulled out another sword.

"Stage one: full-body paralysis." Neko blocked a strike with her double-blades. "Stage two: major decrease in body temperature." Neko plunged forward and missed. "Stage three: a series of convulsions." Kenshin stepped back before he continued. "Stage four: catatonic state in which _The Maiden_ writes the passage. And stage five…"

"Is death," Neko finished easily. "Very good. You have done your homework, Battousai." She leaned back into battle stance. "But you haven't done your extra credit." She attacked Kenshin quickly, blades flying towards his heart and being easily knocked away.

"There's more?" Kenshin asked, keeping still for a moment.

"Yes."

"Impossible," Kenshin scoffed. How many years had Sin spent researching the Elixir at his command? Too many to count. The thought that they had missed something was simply ridiculous. Neko stared calmly at him, her dark eyes meeting his amber ones with no fear.

"I've been told it is impossible to touch you with a sword during a fight." With sudden movement that of which Kenshin had hardly seen, Neko flew towards him, aiming for his stomach. Acting quickly Kenshin leapt aside, but Neko's blades slashed into his side. It was a minor injury, but an injury all the same.

"And there. I have just made the impossible task quite possible indeed." The pride in Neko's face was evident. "Do you still doubt me?"

Kenshin's mind went over all the facts he knew about _The Maiden_, and everything Sin had discovered about the Elixir. It wasn't possible.

Was it?

"Tell me what you know," Kenshin growled, his voice so low it was hardly hearable. But Neko heard. And she smiled.

"That would be foolish of me, don't you think?" Kenshin leapt forward and, before she had time to react, struck his sword into Neko's side. She showed no sign of pain or disgust as a trickle of blood slid down her black bodysuit.

"Tell me or I'll rip you to shreds." He slid the blade deeper into her stomach, carefully avoiding any vital organs.

"I don't fear death or pain." Neko's eyes remained unblinking, like dark portals into another dimension. "The least I can do for Sobo is to die with this secret."

Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he get such a vital piece of information from a girl who wouldn't respond to pain or torture? A girl whose beliefs were so strong they made the decisions for her?

The answer was simple…and yet it wasn't. He just had to change what she believed in.

"Sobo…never could have given your sister immortal life. Neko, your sister is dead. She has been dead. Sobo could never have changed that."

"You are a liar. I've experienced your fabrications first hand." More blood began to trickle out of the wound. Neko was looking paler, but just as stoic.

"You actually believed everything Sobo told you?"

Neko didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

Kenshin was running out of patience. He had to get this out of her, and he had to do it fast. What resources did he have? What could he possibly do to persuade her? A sudden idea struck his head. It was drastic, but if this didn't work, nothing would.

"Now that Sobo's dead, there is no hope in reviving your sister. Correct?" Kenshin grabbed her arm, twisting it tightly. Neko's eyes narrowed.

"Correct. _You_ made sure of that." Neko looked down at the hand on her arm in disgust. "Don't touch me!"

"You're wrong. There's another way, and I'll have your sister revived if you tell me everything you know about the Elixir." The fire in Neko's eyes grew rapidly. She grabbed his hand, ripping it from her arm in rage.

"You are lying! You are spewing LIES!" She dodged another attempt to grab her. "Keep your filthy hands away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Neko couldn't tell where this endless well of anger had appeared. All she knew was that there was a fiery hole in her heart filled with pure hatred. Pure hatred all directed towards one man. How _could_ he? HOW _COULD_ HE!

"Neko," Kenshin stated calmly, waiting for her fury to settle. "Didn't Sobo ever inform you of _The Maiden_'s powers?" He removed his blade and cleaned the off the blood before sheathing it, and took a step forward.

"She didn't have too," Neko replied quickly. "I all ready knew. Stay away from me."

"Did you really? Did you really know _all_ of them?" Kenshin's eyes flashed impatiently. Kaoru was running out of time!

Neko answered this time with less certainty. "Yes. Of course." Her eyes were tinted with doubt. "Make the night look light day. Destroy all bounds. Power she is able to call upon through her fingers."

"You are missing two very important things, Neko." Kenshin took the opportunity of her momentary stillness to grab her arm again. He couldn't have her running off. "The power to take life away…."

"And the power to give life back," Neko finished breathlessly. For a few moments, her eyes were filled with looks of wonder and hope. But then the dark orbs clouded over again, and her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"No. You are lying. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kenshin paused. How could he prove it to her? There was no way.

"You are just going to have to trust me." By the look on the spy's face, that wasn't nearly good enough. "But listen. Could you really live with yourself if you had an opportunity to return life to your sister, and turned it down? You may want to die, Neko, but Haru deserves to live."

Tears flowed down Neko's face. She had never felt so many emotions at one time! Fear, hope, guilt, and an extreme sadness that ate away at her heart. She began to tremble. Never had she felt so vulnerable! Pushing all of her emotions down deep inside had turned her hard and cold, and empty shell. But here she was now, shaking and sobbing like an idiot, feeling naked and raw.

"Yes," Neko managed to blurt out, nodding. "Try and restore life to my sister. But Battousai, if you are lying to me, I swear to everything I know, to you, to the gods, to Sobo, and to everything in hell that I will kill her. I'll kill Kaoru slowly and painfully, with you watching, helpless, like the slug you are. And I will enjoy it." Kenshin felt his hand on his sword. He should kill her for even saying those words! But the death of Neko now meant certain death for Kaoru.

"All right," Kenshin replied through clenched teeth, swallowing his pride. "It's a deal." Neko nodded.

"Good. Take me to her." She bent down on her knees, and stared at Sobo, dead on the floor. After smoothing out a strand of gray hair from the old woman's face, she spoke.

"I apologize, Sobo." Neko stood up, looking at Kenshin briefly before returning her gaze to Sobo. "But you are dead now, and you can't help me anymore." She wrapped the kimono around Sobo a bit more, covering the blood stains before she caught Kenshin's eye again.

"Let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So…let me get this straight. You took a blood sample…with a _steak knife_? Isn't that, oh, I don't know, a little bit dangerous?"

Megumi clenched her teeth together as she bandaged the wounded arm.

"I'll explain this _one more time_, Sano. You were too slow. I was running out of time. I needed the sample, so I used my resources. I numbed the arm with ice from the freezer so it wouldn't cause her any pain." The doctor pinned the cloth bandages quickly and turned to Sano. "Satisfied?" He shrugged.

"I guess. What are you going to do now?" Megumi sighed.

"There's not much I _can_ do. All I really know about the elixir are the stages. We monitor her while she moves from stage to stage, keep her comfortable, do whatever we can to help her, and pray to the heavens and hells that Tsubame finds a cure. Hand me the latex gloves, and that needle over there. Time to use one of Soujiro's…" Megumi paused, still waiting for the recent news to sink in. "One of Soujiro's useful gadgets," she finished less certainly.

"Listen, Megumi, if you ever need to talk or anything-"

"Just hand me the damn needle, rooster," she snapped. _Keep cool, Megumi_, the doctor whispered to herself as Sano searched through her boxes of equipment. _What's the golden rule of medicine? Never lose your head during an emergency._

"Here you go, kitsune. Don't give me that look; if you can call me rooster-head I can call you fox. Latex gloves and needle." Sano handed the items to a glowering vixen and turned to look at Kaoru. She was so still…and so pale…could they really do anything to save her now?

"All right, Kaoru, I'm going to give you a shot in your arm to numb the area. After that I'll implant a small thermometer in your arm so we can keep track of your body temperature. Once it goes through a major decrease Sano and I will know you are going into the next stage." Megumi pulled on the gloves and positioned the needle above Kaoru's arm. With precision resulting from experience she injected the medicine into the arm. Kaoru didn't flinch. How could she?

"The anesthetic will start to work momentarily." Megumi turned around and looked through a box of medical equipment. After several minutes, she pulled a small glass box out triumphantly.

"Is that the thermometer?" Sano asked.

"Yes. Soujiro made it a few years back. I'll need to make an incision in her arm and place it inside, then cover it with this electrolyte gauze. Then we hook up the wire to the machine, which should be somewhere in Soujiro's office, and it will beep like crazy when her body temperature takes a dive." Sano nodded, but Megumi could tell the look on his face was that of skepticism.

"Great. So, we have a temporary solution." He paused, thinking. "Not even a _solution_. Isn't there anything else we can do for her? _Anything?_" Megumi sighed, and leaned against a dining table.

"Just go and get me the machine, Sano. I'll think of something."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsubame was trying her hardest.

It was no secret that she was overwhelmed. Without Soujiro, there was no hope. Tsubame had hardly researched _The Maiden_ at all, let alone the Elixir. That was Soujiro's area. All this responsibility…she was only fourteen, for Kami's sake! She hadn't missed the look on Sano's face when he had come to fetch that machine. A look of doubt.

Then there was the horrible ache she felt in her soul. Soujiro…was dead…

But Tsubame was trying her hardest. She ignored the thoughts screaming in the back of her head, and concentrated on the work before her. Thousands of sheets lay scattered before her, and twenty computers were humming away as they spat papers out of their printers. And there was Tsubame, small and practically submerged in the paperwork around her, highlighting like crazy and typing away on her laptop. Could she really do this?

_Don't think like that,_ Tsubame scolded as she threw a crumpled up packet of information on the Elixir behind her. _Just concentrate_.

Tsubame's eyes skimmed over another pile of papers. _Trash. All of it, trash._ She quickly began crumpling it up, sheet by sheet, when something caught her eye.

With an excited squeal that one would never expect to come from the small girl, Tsubame leapt from her chair and grabbed at the papers, smoothing out the wrinkles caused by her petite fingers. She read over it again, this time in detail. It wasn't much, but it was a definite lead. A surge of adrenaline swept through her as she raced to a larger computer and began pounding keys.

Maybe she really _could _do this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The machine was beeping on a regular pattern. That was a good sign.

But it was going to happen. And what killed Megumi was the fact that she was powerless to stop it. Helpless. She hated that feeling.

"I can't believe we can't do _anything_."

"Shut up, Sano." Megumi wanted to sock the stupid rooster. He was talking as if Kaoru couldn't hear them. "You would be a horrible doctor."

"Which is why I'm an _assassin_." Sano refrained from rolling his eyes. "_Duh_." Megumi glared.

Their banter was interrupted by a chilling sound.

The machine began beeping and humming so violently it shook. Megumi stood up quickly and checked the reading.

"94 degrees and dropping." Sano stood up as well, running over to see the reading for himself.

"That's crazy. Shit, is that even possible?" Megumi bit her lip, staring at the girl on the dining table.

"The Elixir can do impossible things. We need blankets, Sano. She needs heat. I doubt it'll do anything, but maybe…maybe it will delay stage three for a little while. We'll need blankets and body heat." Sano scanned the room quickly.

"They have blankets in this place somewhere, in case of an emergency. Dammit, where did they keep them?" His eyes lit up as he noticed a section of the wooden wall that was slightly discolored. "Bingo." Racing to the other side of the room, he ripped the boards out.

"There." Sano smiled proudly at his handiwork. "Blankets."

"For Kami's sake, Sano, hurry! _90 degrees and dropping!_"

Sano never ran as fast in his life. He threw the huge bundle of blankets on top of Kaoru, not noticing as Megumi straightened them in exasperation. All he could see was the temperature reading going steadily down.

"Fox!" He barked. "Why isn't it going up?" Megumi groaned.

"Put her on the floor."

"Why?" Sano was puzzled as he lifted the bundle and set her down on the floor.

"_Body heat_, Sanosuke. To get body heat, you need the bodies. We're laying down next to her." The doctor quickly lifted some of the blankets and curled up next to Kaoru, wrapping her arms around her pale frame. She looked up, frustrated to see Sano still standing.

"_Lay down_, Sano. Kami, do you still think girls have cooties?" Sano sighed, and dropped down next to her, gingerly wrapping another arm around Kaoru.

"Kenshin is going to kill us, you know." Megumi rolled her eyes.

"For what? Trying to save Kaoru? And even if he does bite our heads off I won't give a damn. He hired me for a job, and I'm trying to do that job. You should try to keep a sense of professionalism, Sano."

"All right, all right, I get it. No sense getting your panties in a twist, kitsune."

"I am _so _filing for sexual harassment."

"Whoa, calm down. Try to keep a sense of professionalism." Megumi clenched her teeth, biting back a scream of frustration that would have been directed at the rooster head. How could they even be arguing about such stupid things when Kaoru was _dying_? The doctor lifted a hand to the girl's forehead, and cringed. She felt so…_cold_. Couldn't they do _anything?_

"Fox, this isn't working. Her temperature is still going down. What now?" Sano hated the feeling that no matter what they did, Kaoru would still fall prey to the Elixir. He hated feeling so helpless.

"We need to completely cover her. I don't care if we break all her ribs in the process, once her body temperature lowers to a specific degree there's practically nothing we can do." The pair quickly worked, pulling the piles of blankets over their heads, and squeezing Kaoru's small frame in between the two of them. They weren't letting any more heat escape. The beeping slowed, until it came to a complete stop.

"Good. The temperature is regulated. This is a temporary state, but maybe…just maybe we can get her temperature to rise again. _Really_ smother her, Sano. Sorry if that sounds a little strange, Kaoru, but don't worry. We won't hurt you."

The three of them waited in silence for a bit, not daring to move. It was a strange sight if you had walked in: a large cocoon of blankets on the middle of the dining room floor, surrounded by boxes upon boxes of medical equipment.

Suddenly, a new sound was emitted from Soujiro's machine. This was more like the ringing of a bell, and it was music to Megumi's ears.

"I can't believe it, Sano, it worked! Her temperature is going up!" Megumi felt like she was going to cry. _Maybe it's possible! Maybe I can save her!_ Sano couldn't stop grinning.

Until the bell sound stopped. And the beeping began again.

"Megumi…what's happening?" The doctor felt her relief seep out of her, leaving her ghost white and horrified.

"Kami, I knew it would be temporary…I just didn't know it would be _that_ temporary. It's too strong for me, Sano…I don't know what else I can do." Now she was really crying. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru! I can't do anything else!"

The beeping accelerated. Megumi was downright sobbing now; great, big, heaving sobs that shook her entire frame. Sano grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep her still.

"Dammit, Megumi, stop it! You're a doctor; you have to keep a level head! She's not dead now, but she will be soon if you don't stop crying your head off!"

"I can't help it! Sano, I don't know what to do, I don't know-" Sano leaned over Kaoru's body, clamped his hands on either side of the doctor's head, and slammed his mouth against hers. Megumi froze, then let her shoulders sag. Sano pulled back slowly, wondering if he was about to get the beating of his life.

"You okay now?" He asked cautiously. Megumi sighed, and, much to his surprise, nodded her head.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Megumi sat up, pulling the blankets down to her stomach so she could see. "I have to look for something else to do, and it won't help much if I'm on the ground. You stay to try and keep the body temperature up, and I'll-"

"Fox, I'm not sure that that's an option."

Megumi was annoyed. "And why not?"

Sano pointed to Kaoru, who had begun shaking violently. "Because the seizures just started."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kenshin raced down the hallways of Sin, with Neko clinging to his back and Haru in his arms. He made a list of what he had to do in his head. One: get Neko to Megumi so she could stop the extensive blood flow from the wound he had made in her stomach. Two: Make Neko reveal information to save Kaoru. Three: Save Kaoru. Four: Have Kaoru transform into _The Maiden_ and bring Haru back to life. Five: Extract the aura from _The Maiden_. 

The plan seemed foolproof, and Kenshin was sure about every part of the plan. Every part…except number five.

Kidnapping Kaoru had turned out like nothing he had expected…and not what he had been prepared for. He had gotten too close to her, and now it was costing him dearly. Personal emotions were getting in the way of his job. Kaoru had admitted she was in love with her, and in turn he had kissed her…basically to distract her from the fact he had no answer. Wasn't telling her he loved he back against everything he knew? Was he sure he even _did_ love her?

_You're jumping ahead of the plan_, Kenshin told himself. _We haven't even gotten to step one yet, and you're worrying about step five! _

Right. Now, where was Megumi? Not in her office or her room, and not with Tsubame. Maybe he should try the warehouse, or-

Kenshin skidded to a stop as he passed the dining room, and backtracked. There, on the floor, was Sano and Megumi, who were trying to hold down a shuddering Kaoru, and having quite a difficult time of it. He was more than a little shocked to see Kaoru having already progressed to stage three.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Kenshin spat, stepping into the dining hall. The fox and the rooster head looked up quickly. Sano, upon seeing his boss, started to leap to his feet, but Megumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She glared angrily at the Battousai.

"What does it look like, Kenshin? I can't move Kaoru from the dining hall, so I'm trying to make do with the little equipment we have down here. Maybe you would be a _little_ more help if you set down those strange women and went to find us some constraints!" As soon as the doctor was done spitting this out, Kaoru began to relax, until she finally stopped, collapsing in a heap on the ground.

"Okay. First seizure done, and maybe now we'll have enough time to get four-point restraints. Sano, go get them from my office." Megumi stood up and dusted herself off. She sighed and turned to Kenshin.

"I hope you have a plan, because right now we're getting nowhere." Kenshin gently laid Haru on a dining table and unhooked Neko's fingers from around his neck. He handed the violet-haired girl to Megumi.

"Neko. The traitorous bitch. What do you want me to do with her? Poison her?" Megumi asked hopefully, setting her down. Kenshin shook his head.

"She has information about the Elixir, and, possibly, a way to save Kaoru. Bandage the wound and get her fit for talking as soon as possible."

Megumi was more than a little skeptical. "Do you really think she's going to talk?" Kenshin looked at her sharply.

"That doesn't concern you. Fix her up, Megumi, and don't question my orders again."

The doctor was back to her bratty self. "It may not concern me, but I have a right to know what's going on around here other than what's ailing everyone. But fine, I'll heal the betrayer. Stupid cow that she is." She whirled around and set to work, cutting bandages and applying medicine.

Kenshin knelt down on the floor to get a better look at Kaoru. She looked so pale, and she felt so cold…although that was understandable, seeing how her temperature had just dropped to 82 degrees. A bead of sweat rolled down from her forehead to her cheek, and Kenshin gently wiped it away. _It was unfair of us_, he thought to himself_, to rip such an ordinary girl away from her life and thrust her into this situation. We should have just left her alone_. If it hadn't been for his obsession with _The Maiden_, Kaoru would still be a waitress at wherever it was she had worked, living in an apartment with a cat. She would still be innocent.

"Is this good, Megumi?" Sano called, as he wheeled in a medical bed with four-point restraints. Megumi smiled sadly.

"Yes. I wish it hadn't come to this. It feels wrong to lock Kaoru up like she's gone insane." She sighed. Kenshin lifted Kaoru slowly, noting how light she felt in his arms. She had always felt thin when he carried her, but now she was…weightless. He set her down in the bed, and watched as Megumi locked the metal bands around Kaoru's wrists and ankles.

"Neko is fit for anything now, Kenshin. She should be waking up any moment," the woman noted before getting a cool wet cloth to wipe Kaoru's forehead with. As if on cue, Neko blinked her big black eyes open.

"Am I at Sin?" She asked bluntly. Kenshin nodded. She sat up gingerly, never losing eye contact with the Battousai. She looked around, taking in the situation.

"Talk, Neko. You say you know more about the Elixir than we do, so talk." Kenshin was growing impatient. He didn't want to see Kaoru go through another seizure.

"There's an antidote." The girl stated plainly. Kenshin's eyes widened. Sano cursed, and Megumi dropped the cloth she had been holding.

"Impossible!" Sano shouted, pounding a dining table. "Soujiro researched the Elixir for months, if not years! How could he have missed such an obvious thing as an antidote?" Neko's lips curved slightly upwards.

"Most of the things you know about the Elixir are from Plebeian information leaking out to the web. What you didn't realize was that the Plebeians were the ones giving the information out. Some of what you know is real, and some of it is fake. Things we wanted to keep secret have been kept secret. Soujiro knew everything there was to know about the Elixir…everything we wanted him to know, anyway."

"I can't believe this," Sano muttered. "How could that be true? How could we have fallen for such a blatant trap?"

"Sin wanted to know about the Elixir so badly they swallowed anything they could get without thought. Sinners never think before making the biggest mistakes of their lives." Neko's smile vanished. "There is an antidote. But-"

"But what?" Kenshin growled. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"There's a catch."

"Here it comes," Megumi groaned.

"You can only give her the injection at the exact time after stage four and before stage five. If you give her the remedy before or after that time…she'll die."

The dining hall was silent for a few moments. Sano took a deep breath.

"We're screwed." Megumi smacked him on the back. Sano glared at her. "What? It's true." The doctor rolled her eyes.

"You idiot! You keep forgetting that she's not unconscious. _She can hear you!_" All eyes swiveled to Kaoru, still resting peacefully in her four-point restraints. Kenshin turned back to Neko.

"How exact is the time when we inject the cure?" Neko shook her head.

"If you're more than a few seconds off, she dies."

Kenshin slammed a table. "Dammit!" Megumi made her way over to the Battousai, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. For once, she had no hidden agenda.

"The odds are against us, Kenshin, but really, what choice do we have? If we don't give it a try Kaoru's as good as dead. At least this way she'll have a fighting chance." Kenshin shook his head.

"I can't just take her life in my hands. From the way I see it, either way it's certain death for her." He closed his eyes, trying to think. Megumi looked at him sharply.

"Battousai, I don't mean to question you, but isn't that what you were planning to do with the extraction? Wouldn't that mean certain death for Kaoru as well?"

Kenshin cursed silently. Anyway he looked at it, he lost. Kaoru lost. Everyone lost.

But if they at least tried, maybe…just maybe…

"All right. We'll give it a try. Sano, escort Neko to Tsubame's office so the two of them can prepare the antidote." He sighed. It was the only choice. "Megumi and I will stay here and watch over Kaoru." Sano nodded, and helped Neko off the table and out of the dining room. Megumi nodded and smiled slightly.

"You made the right choice, Kenshin," she told him softly, before turning to assist Kaoru. Kenshin sighed, feeling the weary weight of his decision bearing down on him.

_Have I, really?_ He looked over at Kaoru, lying in the medical bed, just an ordinary girl thrust into a deadly situation.

_Or have I sentenced an innocent girl to death?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay. Answer me this.

How does one apologize for being horrible and rude, and not updating for several months?

Answer: One must fall to one's knees and repeat the words "I'm sorry" one million times.

Ruri: You better get started if you're going to finish before you die.

Nessie: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…(repeats over and over)

Ami: This could take a while.

I really am very, very sorry. Since school is ending soon I'm on a real fight to bring my averages up (BLAME MY STUPID ALGEBRA GRADE!), but basically the reason why I haven't updated is because I'm such a stupid PROCRASTINATOR and I leave everything (including my stories) until the last minute. So basically, you shouldn't blame my stupid algebra grade (as evil as it is), you should probably just blame me.

Hey…at least it wasn't really a cliffhanger!

Ok, please don't hurt me, please…

Until next time, this has been the (not so) amazing nessie once again, here to bring you (not really) endless entertainment and (sucky) stories!

Tootles!nessie


	17. The Passage

Disclaimer: I own 0 of Rurouni Kenshin. But I write anyway.

So I doubt anyone still reads this story and I doubt that you care that I'm updating…I'd apologize for not updating in so long, but really, it took so much effort to just write this chapter, and I can't even promise that another one will be up…ever. I'll try. But it may not happen. Just to warn you. So in case this doesn't happen, and just in case anyone reads this: its been fun writing this story, and thanks for paying attention to it!

Anyway, without any further ado, here it is: the long awaited chapter 17 of _The Maiden_.

_All around me are familiar faces _

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,_

_No expression, no expression._

_Hide my head; I want to drown my sorrow,_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow. _

Tsubame had never felt more insulted in her life.

"What is this?" Neko held up a bottle with a worn label. Tsubame bit her lip to keep from screaming and took the bottle from her, examining it.

"Type AB blood mixed exposed to gamma radiation," she muttered, handing it back. "Nothing we can use for the antidote. Lets keep looking." Neko nodded, her face as still as stone, and turned back to the shelves filled with chemicals.

What had Kenshin been thinking when he agreed to go along with Neko's obviously foolish plan? Didn't he trust her enough to find the antidote herself? She even had a good lead when Sano walked in with Neko in tow! True, it was a lead that would have taken her hours to follow, but still, anything was better than trusting Neko, right? If you asked her, this whole idea stank of lies. Hadn't they already made the mistake of trusting Neko before? Why were they shooting themselves in the foot now?

"Tsubame," Neko called, a large container in her hand. "This is the last ingredient. We can start to prepare the antidote. You have a burner?"

"Of course," Tsubame told her softly. But in her head she was thinking something quite less polite. _What kind of lab would we be if we didn't have the basics? And we can start preparing the antidote. Oh boy. I'm thrilled. Why doesn't she just go kill herself like Sano said she wanted to do and leave the rest of us in peace? _

Sano could read the testy look on Tsubame's face. She was struggling with the situation, obviously, but right now that didn't matter. No matter what anyone said, Tsubame was young and she didn't understand how vital it was that Neko worked with her. She didn't get the fact that they were quickly running out of time, and this was the last solution.

"As you probably know, _The Maiden's _blood is quite different from the blood of you or me," Neko explained as she poured two chemicals into a small pan and heated it over the burner.

"Yes," Tsubame nodded, mixing three powders together in a bowl. _Duh. Soujiro figured that out a long time ago._

"Her blood contains strange chemical compounds, and is missing some of the normal attributes that all the blood types contain. This is vital in the antidote. To make an incredibly complicated procedure easier to understand, we're basically mixing together a solution that will take away the bad compounds that cause her blood to react to the Elixir, and add in the good compounds that would normally fight against it. But throughout all the stages the bad compounds are too many and too strong for this antidote to work. The only time when it will fully cleanse her blood is when many of the bad compounds have been used to force her to write the Passage. But if we wait too long after stage four…she dies, obviously." Tsubame was silent, the shock visible on her face. Soujiro had never found anything like this, in all his years of researching! Neko had to be lying.

"Hand me that bowl, Tsubame." The young girl obediently handed over the dry ingredients she had been mixing. Neko added them in small pinches, stirring between each dose. "And hand me that bottle over there." Tsubame did as she was told, although being ordered around by such a traitor irritated her to no end. Neko poured the contents into the pan, instantly took it off of the burner, and put it into a refrigerated cell.

"Once its cooled to 50 degrees we take it out and add the rest of the ingredients in. Then it will be ready." Sano and Tsubame nodded. _The sooner the better, _Sano thought grimly. _I don't even know what stage Kaoru's on. She could be halfway through with writing the Passage for all we know, locked up in Soujiro's lab. _While Tsubame was struggling with the idea of working under Neko, Sano was having trouble just sitting around in the lab, surrounded by things he knew nothing about. How could he help here? What could he possibly do that would be of use to Kaoru?

Tsubame had something on her mind. Something serious. Something she had to know, and she had to know now. She gathered up all her courage (which wasn't much), and looked Neko in the eye.

"Neko…I want to ask you something."

Neko already knew what the girl wanted. "Yes?" Tsubame took a deep breath.

"Why did you kill Soujiro?"

Sano was surprised. He hadn't told Tsubame who had killed Soujiro, just that he was dead. Maybe Tsubame was more mature than he thought…

Neko's eyes were cold and hard. "I was given orders to dispose of him. I don't disobey the orders of Sobo." Tsubame bit her lip, anger burning in her chest.

"Who is Sobo?"

"A high ranking member of The Plebeians. She saved me when I was lost and confused, and promised to bring my sister back to life. Sobo is dead now. Battousai killed her."

"I'm sorry," Tsubame told her, genuinely so. The anger began to cool, leaving a cold, empty sadness. "I'm sure you miss her." Neko tensed, her black eyes burning into Tsubame's.

"Don't talk about my sister and don't talk about me, you ignorant child. I betrayed you. Now you act as though you feel for me?" Neko backed away, a snarl on her normally blank face, making her look like a cornered animal. "You really are naïve." Sano sat up with interest. Tsubame shook her head, wringing her hands anxiously.

"I know that's what everyone thinks, even if they pretend they don't." Sano blushed; he remembered thinking that very thing five minutes ago.

"But I understand more than you think. What this Sobo did for you…Soujiro did for me. I've told so many people here at Sin the story of how I became Soujiro's assistant…but only Soujiro knew the entire truth." She paused, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"My parents…died in a car accident when I was six. I had no other living relatives, so a man who I thought was a friend of my father's, and his wife, took me in. But really, my father had owed this man a great deal of money, so once my father died, he took me as a repayment, and nothing more. He thought I could take over his company when I came of age, become a cold hearted businessman like _he was_." Tsubame stopped for a moment, her voice trembling dangerously. Neko's eyes never left Tsubame; she was so still it seemed as if she weren't breathing. Sano clenched his fists.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, his voice quiet. Tears balanced precariously on the edge of Tsubame's eyelids, threatening to spill over.

"They ignored me…" she whispered, then let out a small sob as the tears fell down her cheeks. "They pretended I wasn't there. They locked me up in a room with the newest technology, and only let me leave to go to school. They were disgusted by me. They couldn't love me…couldn't love anything about me. I was just a tool to them."

The room was silent, silent and still. It wasn't beating, it wasn't abused. It was a lonely little girl who only wanted to be loved, and got everything else.

"When Sano took me in to Soujiro, we talked. He told me I could either stay and work as his assistant, or I would be killed. And I cried with _happiness_, _hugged _him when he said I could never see my family again." Tsubame wiped her eyes. "What Sobo did for you, Neko, Soujiro did for me. He helped me when I was lost and confused. I'm sure you miss Sobo, because I know I miss Soujiro."

As Tsubame lifted her eyes to meet Neko's, she expected to see understanding and comfort. But her eyes widened in confusion and fear when she saw nothing but cold, numbing disgust.

"You know nothing about me." Her words were cold, calculated, and controlled. "You know nothing about me, you stupid little girl." She turned away, retrieving the antidote from the cell.

"Its time to add the last ingredients."

Kenshin stared at the girl before him, going through another seizure. After a moment he turned away, unable to watch.

Kaoru…she trusted him. Trusted him with all her heart. Even loved him. Had he betrayed her yet again? How much more could she take?

"Its done, Kenshin," Megumi whispered, her eyes soft and full of something deeper than hurt. "I think that's the last one. You can look now."

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, and almost wished he hadn't. She was pale and sweating; her muscles still quivering from the intense seizure. She was trying to get as much air through her nose, since her mouth was paralyzed, but he could tell it wasn't enough. He slowly began to walk over to Kaoru's side.

"Kenshin, wait. You probably shouldn't get near her. Kenshin-" Megumi stopped, staring at her leader in amazement. He gently opened her mouth with his fingers, letting her breathe through her mouth and get more air to her lungs.

_He really does love her, doesn't he? _Megumi thought sadly, a slight smile on her lips. _And they would be so adorable together…_

Kenshin looked down at the innocent figure before him. She was gasping, taking air greedily in through her mouth for as long as she could. She felt so weak against his fingers; like the slightest amount of pressure could crush her beneath him. Kenshin studied her face. She was so beautiful…but that was the way of _The Maiden_, wasn't it? An aura that would drive men mad?

Kenshin wondered when he had stopped thinking of her as his captive; when he had stopped caring so much about the legacy of _The Maiden_ and began to care more about Kaoru as a person, Kaoru as a girl. When had the task that he had been obsessed with for so many years been replaced by the task of protecting Kaoru from those that wanted to harm her? When had he become so concerned with saving her life?

Could he still go through with the awakening?

_Of course,_ Kenshin told himself. _Things have changed, but not that much. I didn't kidnap Kaoru so I could keep her in Sin for the rest of her life. I kidnapped her for that aura…wherever it is inside of her._

_Besides, a life in Sin is no life for someone like her._

Kenshin felt something move against his fingers. With a jolt, he realized that she had closed her mouth. She was stirring.

"Megumi!" Kenshin shouted, taking a step away from Kaoru. "Look at her!"

Kaoru's eyes slowly slipped open. But instead of the clear blue, innocent eyes that usually peered up beneath her long black bangs, harsh, crimson eyes stared narrowly at the Sinners before her.

It wasn't Kaoru. It was something _so_ different from Kaoru…something much colder, much crueler…

"_I am The Maiden." _

Megumi gasped, looking to Kenshin. Could it be? Had Kaoru awakened…during the Elixir?

_The Maiden_ in front of them seemed to read her mind. "_I have not awakened yet. I still only lie dormant in the pitiful body of this girl. I have woken temporarily to receive what is required for me to write The Passage." _

"What do you need?" Megumi asked hesitantly, unsure of how to speak to the otherworldly being.

"_Parchment and quill,_" _The Maiden_ replied simply. "_I assume you are The Plebeians?_"

Megumi looked over at Kenshin, but he simply stared at the figure before him, an unreadable look on his face. She answered for him, "No…we're part of a crime circuit, a gang of thieves and assassins. We call ourselves Sin."

"_Where are The Plebeians?" _The voice of _The Maiden_ was thin, emotionless, and inhuman. She spoke as if she already knew everything there was to know of the world.

"Most of them are…dead," Megumi confessed, looking frantically over at Kenshin, wondering why he refused to speak.

_The Maiden_ frowned. "_Without The Plebeians, the Passage will not make sense. The Plebeians are reincarnations of those villagers who betrayed me so many years ago. They have led cursed lives ever since…the Passage is meant to tell them how they can atone for their sins and live in everlasting peace. Do you still wish for me to relay the Passage through this girl's body?" _

Megumi nodded quickly. If Kaoru didn't write the Passage, they couldn't give her the antidote. "Please, write the Passage anyway. There are a few Plebeians still living…we plan to transfer the Passage over to those remaining Plebeians." Megumi doubted this information, but said it anyway.

"_Very well._" Megumi could see the crimson color begin to fade away. "_Parchment and quill are required. May the Passage bring peace to your lives._" The eyes began to drift shut.

"Megumi! Get paper and a pen," Kenshin snapped, looking over at her. "Hurry!"

"_Now_ he decides to talk…" Megumi growled, throwing the items over to Kenshin as he carefully placed them before Kaoru. Her arm began to twitch slightly.

"What's going to happen?" Megumi whispered, staring at Kenshin. "How is she going to write it?"

"Just watch," he answered simply. In a horrific, drunken motion, Kaoru's hand, containing the pen, slammed down against the paper, and began scribbling in long, loopy cursive. It was not Kaoru's handwriting.

"What does it say?" Megumi was appalled by the strange, jerky motions of Kaoru as she slammed each letter, each word out onto the paper.

Kenshin studied the paper as Kaoru's arm twitched, producing another word. "Its written in an ancient language. I doubt if The Plebeians could have even translated it—it looks like no language I've ever seen before."

Megumi looked up at Kenshin. "The language of the gods?"

Kenshin's jaw tightened. "Perhaps."

Kaoru's hand drifted up into the air, then slammed down against the table again, frantically scratching out a few more words. Her whole body was limp except for her right arm, which moved as if it was possessed.

Megumi glanced at Kenshin. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she wanted to know. _How long…?_

He shook his head. He didn't know. For someone who thought he knew all there was to know about _The Maiden_, Kenshin was finding out that he had unknowingly messed with something darker than he ever could have imagined. Something that shouldn't have been touched.

The doors of the dining room slammed open, and Neko, Tsubame, and Sano entered in a breathless heap. Neko held a syringe in her hands, filled with a thin red liquid.

"Now you must hold up your end of the bargain, Battousai." Neko handed the needle to Kenshin, her face as empty as always. "You must inject her with it the very second she has finished the Passage."

"How will we know when she's done?" Megumi asked, her eyes wide. Neko shook her head.

"I do not know."

Sano slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit!"

"Much help _she's_ been," Megumi spat out venomously. "I don't know what kind of deal you've made with her, but you _have _the antidote, so just kill her now and forget about it! Its _her _fault Kaoru is like this; its _her_ fault Soujiro is dead!"

Sano raised his fists. "I'll even do it for you, Himura!"

Kenshin glanced from the doctor to the assassin, then back to Neko, whose eyes were on her sister. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Tsubame.

"I know it is not my place, sir, but I believe you should honor your pact." Tsubame kept her eyes away from his. "I talked to Neko. She's like me."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Neko shouted, taking a step back. "Stop _saying_ that!"

"I think she was lost. She was lost and she was found by the wrong person. And once she was found, she didn't know how to escape."

"I knew _exactly_ what I was doing!" Neko's face was contorted with anger. "I joined The Plebeians because they promised me something that Sin was too ignorant to even think about!" She turned to Kenshin. "Go on, _great Hitokiri Battousai!_ Kill me, if that's what you want! That wasn't part of the deal, was it?"

Tsubame shook her head. "Don't kill her, sir. She deserves to live."

"No, I don't!"

"She doesn't!" Megumi chimed in.

"Say the word, Himura! Say the word and she's dead!"

"Just kill her, Himura!"

"Don't do it, sir! She deserves to live!"

"I deserve to die!"

"SHUT UP!"

The words died on their lips. Megumi looked over to Kenshin. He was only looking at Kaoru.

"I don't _care_ whether she lives or dies right now! We need to focus on giving Kaoru the antidote at the exact moment! So unless you want me to kill Kaoru, I want SILENCE!"

The group stopped, closing their mouths and letting their comments fade back into their mouths. Megumi looked over at Neko. She was staring at that little girl again. She sighed. Maybe a death sentence was too harsh.

"I think…" Kenshin's voice sounded strangled. "I think it might be finishing…" Sano quickly walked over to Kaoru. Her writing seemed to be slowing down, and each slam against the table was softer and less direct. He looked over at Kenshin.

"Are you ready?"

Kenshin looked at him. His face was calm, firm. "Yes."

He positioned the needle to her neck, the same spot that she had been injected with the Elixir. He remembered the fear in her face as she felt the icy liquid rushing through her veins. Never again.

"Remember, Battousai." Neko looked up from her sister. "It must be the exact moment that she ends the Passage. The exact moment, or _The Maiden_ dies."

Kenshin nodded, half listening to her. He knew what he had to do.

The writing slowed. Kenshin watched her hand. It twitched slightly, producing two more letters. Then…

Kenshin didn't wait to see "then". He lifted the needle and plunged it into the pale skin of her neck. Megumi screamed. Sano clamped a strong hand over her mouth.

Kenshin positioned his thumb on the top of the syringe. He would get this right. He knew it.

He injected the antidote.

Well, it was kind of a short chapter. But I felt I kind of needed to end it there, ya know?

So, I'm really going to try hard to finish this series…but no promises. I don't want to get your hopes up. But I will start writing the next chapter right now.

Thanks for sticking with me, if you have. I'm only posting these because you guys are so awesome.

nessie, aka chocolatechipp, aka Shokora no Sakuhen


End file.
